Stone Strength
by tbanks5
Summary: AU The 5 Great Nations: Who is the strongest? At one point Konoha held that title, but on the day of Naruto Uzumaki's birth that claim shifted to somewhere else. Please review...rated M, just to be sure...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone this is my first try at a story, and I haven't seen this particular story line yet so I hope people like it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm not sure when updates will be but I will try to update when I get a chance, hopefully on a regular basis. Any suggestions are welcome, and if you think this is good and want to write it, I might be willing to give this to someone else. I obviously don't own Naruto, I don't think I could create a plot anywhere as good as the manga. But anyways let's get to it...

"Spoken words"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 1**

When people think of the 5 Great Villages, they think of the strong, brave and proud shinobi that represent those villages. Some think of the 5 Kages that lead those villages, and the distinct landmarks each has made in history. Fire country with its lush forests and perfect weather holds Konoha, Water country with is vast islands and rough seas holds Kiri, and Earth country with its steep mountains and rollin hills holds Iwa. The tallest mountains in the elemental countries is home to Lightning Country and the majestic village of Kumo, and last is Wind country which holds a dry desolate desert and the final great ninja village which is Suna. With all these thoughts in mind, many view Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, as the best of the best. Konoha has been victorious in all its wars, producing ninja's like the White Fang, the Sannin, and though there has been tough times, each of Konoha's Hokages have been the strongest of their generation. The first Hokage (Shodaime) being Hashirama Senju, a man who was said to have many bijuu or tailed beast in his possession, and starter of the hidden village system. The second (Nindaime) being Tobirama Senju, brother of the first Hokage, and said to have unparalleled mastery of water. The God of Shinobi was the third Hokage (Sandaime), who was the student of the first and second, and known to master thousands of jutsu. The most recent Hokage, was the Yondaime, the fourth and known as the yellow flash and possibly the strongest ninja ever to come from Konoha.

Not many would believe Konoha could and has struggled in the past, but as the Sandaime Hokage looked out the window of the Hokage's tower he thought different.

_'Why did it come to this?'_ As he looked at the torn walls of his village and felt the sad and gloomy weight in the air he thought, _'It should have been me who did the sealing, not you Minato.'_

Just hours prior, what many would consider the strongest village was attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed and strongest of all tailed beasts. Only the Sandaime and Yondaime Hokages had incite to what really happened, but to everyone else it was a freak accident no one saw coming. Regardless of the truth the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, came up with a plan to defeat the beast at the cost of his life. Only the older generation who fought helplessly against the beast knew that the Yondaime sealed it in a newborn infant as he died, and even fewer including Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, knew that he sealed it in his newborn son Naruto. But what hurt Sarutobi the most was that the child was now dead.

"I have failed you Minato and Kushina," said the Sandaime as he cried for his village and friends.

FLASHBACK

"Hokage-sama" yelled a young ANBU.

"Speak," said Sarutobi.

"He is gone sir,th.. th...the child is gone," cried the ANBU.

The ANBU didn't even see as Sarutobi left to go to the hospital, he moved to fast for the ANBU to track. As he arrived he looked to see Kushina's dead body. He was told by doctors that she died, and he knew personally after losing the Kyuubi she would die soon anyway. What held his attention was the empty crib in the room. The worst part about the scene was the dead bodies, 9 in total, littered across the room.

"Snake what happened here?" questioned the Hokage, as the young female ANBU was just making it to the room.

"Sir, I was late and.."

"I didn't ask what you did, what HAPPENED?" roared the Hokage.

"Villagers sir, 5 jounins at least confirmed, along with the doctor on duty. They came into the room to killed the child. Rabbit, Boar, and Hawk died while fighting them sir. I'm afraid because they succeeded in killing the child. I killed the last jounin after I saw the baby had been killed," spoke Snake with tears in her eyes.

"Where is the child?" asked Sarutobi.

"I told a nurse to watch the body as I rushed to you sir," spoke Snake. "Miss Sazuki, I believe her name was."

But it turned out that word traveled fast. Hours after it's defeat the village viewed the baby as the demon, calling for its death and blaming it for killing countless ninja and the Yondaime Hokage. As Sarutobi found the nurse, he discovered they burned the baby's corpse in celebration. The Hokage went into rage and killed every nurse and doctor who had a part in the events.

"Snake!"

"Sir"

"Get a team and clean this place up," spoke Sarutobi while walking away toward the Hokage tower. Only thing on his mind was _'How could this village stoop so low?'_

End FLASHBACK

**Outside of Konoha**

With all the commotion inside the village no one noticed 3 ninjas slip into the village or see 2 of those same ninjas leave the village. The former happened before the 5 jounins stepped inside the hospital. One of the retreating ninjas was carrying what looked like a package. The 2 ninjas met up at the Fire Country border with a shinobi in a brown camouflage mask.

"Mission Accomplished Captain," replied the shorter ninja.

The captain was a tall man, and wore a brown and black camouflage mask. he carried a ninjato stabbed horizontally on his back, and wore a black long sleeve shirt with a dark brown jounin/ANBU styled vest. His kunai holder was strapped to his left thigh. He wore black pants and steel toed brown boots. Most peculiar were the gloves on his hands. They had no backs on them.

"Did you get detected at all?" asked the captain.

A shake of the heads was the reply. "Give me the package." The captain grabbed the package and unfolded the cloth it was wrapped in. His eyes looked onto something and widened. Regaining his composure the captain spoke, "Well I guess Cougar has begun his secondary mission. We should move out, the border patrol will be here in 3 minutes. Move out!"

"Yes sir," whispered the 2 other ninjas.

All 3 ninja swiftly took to the trees.

"The Tsuchikage will be very pleased," said the ANBU captain.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2, and it's laying the groundwork. Consider this more of the prologue of the story, and for readers please review and tell me what you think. I'm not really a writer, so I have tons of room to improve.

**Chapter 2**

After the 4th single-handedly won the war for Konoha, relations between Iwa (Stone) and Konoha (Leaf) were dangerously hostile. But with Stone's losses from the war, they couldn't afford to fight back once again, so they faced oppression and shame from the 4 great ninja villages mostly from Konoha. The 4th's name, or yellow flash was taboo to speak in Earth country. More than even Konoha, the Tsuchikage would trade anything to kill that man. Unfortunately later on he wouldn't get that chance but he got something else from Konoha right under his nose.

**10 Months earlier**

The Tsuchikage walked out the lowest level of his prison with a solemn look on his face. He just received a blessing and he knew he had to take advantage of it. Known as the Iron Fist of Iwa, Onoki Kayucha was a proud, stern man. At 58 years of age he had seen his hardships. As a boy he witnessed the First Ninja War, and was monumental and hugely successful in the Second War. As a matter of fact he became Tsuchikage a week after Konoha's own Sandaime was chosen as a Kage. He can also claim, with hatred, to be one of only a few to share a battlefield with the fourth Hokage and still be among the living. He desires to make Stone the strongest shinobi village in history, but with over 70% of his forces lost in the Third Great Ninja War his dream is becoming impossible.

As he walked out of the most secure prison in Earth Country he tells his ANBU; "Treat her well and closely monitor her, this is a great day for the Hidden Stone." As the doors close to the prison the guards could only wonder what had happened.

On the lowest level of the Earth prison sits a girl age 16. She was captured willingly in the strangest of circumstances. After traveling deep into Earth Country on a mission with 3 of her comrades she killed her teammates. This all happened in front of Stone ANBU, who quickly subdued her. Before she was captured she cried out with tears in her eyes, "I need to speak with the Tsuchikage!" Before she was knocked out she heard, "Shut it, Konoha scum. We should kill you where you stand!"

The woman in question was quite successful and very much known throughout Hidden Stone and the elemental nations. Rin Inuzuka: Exceptional medical ninja, jounin, taught by Minato Namikaze and teammate to Kakashi Hatake and deceased Obito Uchiha. She played a big role in the Third War and likewise was despised in Stone for her relationship to the Namikaze.

_'But all is not well with her,' _Onoki thought while sitting in his office later at night.

By using secrets only known in Stone he had interrogated her to find the truth behind her story. He and his ninja had picked apart her mind, unlocking even secrets she once forgot about, and they found that she hated Konoha and desired to get away. What Onoki learned intrigued him and it took a week for him to decide on a plan of action, but he realized he could turn the situation and help his country rise to power. Rin Inuzuka had a intriguing history that turned sour and broke her.

In his office Onoki read over the file he had on her.

"Hmm... She is unusually smart and graduated with top honors from the Konoha academy. Her medical prowess could greatly help Hidden Stone," said the Tsuchikage. "Before I decide I will give her a chance to explain. I want to see the motive she has and hear from her own mouth the truths I have seen in her mind."

**3 Hours Later**

"...under the tutelage of the Yondaime Minato..."

"Don't you dare say that man's name in my presence!" bellowed the Inuzuka.

_'Hmm this is unexpected,'_ thought Onoki. "Surely you must care for him Miss Inuzuka? Did he give you some orders near my village? Better yet to kill more of my shinobi or perhaps even me?"

"I hate that man and that village," yelled Rin with venom. "They can go to Hell for all I care," she cried.

"What happened?" spoke Onoki in curiousity.

"They are all traitors and hypocrites. That man he... he he tried to..." she retreated and whispered to herself. After a momentary pause she shrieked, "I was betrayed and used. My own clan tried to assassinate me. Tsuchikage, do not kill me. I beg you. You want information on the leaf and I will tell you. Just do not kill me please," she sobbed.

Onoki thought for a second and then replied, "If you lie to me little girl I will kill you in the most painful way possible."

"I won't," was her reply.

"Then tell me your story."

And what a story it was. Onoki found out things he never imagined. She told him how her teammate and once loved crush Obito Uchiha died. She told him how her clan disowned her because she wasn't receptive to the clans companions. And of course she told him about Konoha's beloved Yondaime Minato Namikaze. But he was talked about with some hatred, and at first Onoki believed it couldn't be true. But as she finished her tale Onoki knew from the look in her eyes it was real and the truth. The secrets about that man made the Tsuchikage want to kill him even more and with this new information he devised a plan.

Rin had told him of how the Yondaime was seeing a woman named Kushina Uzumaki. And coincidently he got her pregnant. Rin then told him what he did to her and her mission up until the capture by his ANBU. With careful concideration and planning he would make his plan work. He hated Konoha with a passion and absolutely loathed the Yondaime Hokage, but he could wait a while. He had roughly 9 months to work with.

End


	3. Chapter 3

Here's more of the prologue to the story and by next chapter we should start from where I left you guys at at the beginning. Please provide feedback and hope you are enjoying this.

**Chapter 3**

**7 Months after Rin's capture**

After 7 months of planning the Tsuchikage was ready to move and excute his plan. He learned from the captured Konoha nin that Kushina Uzumaki, the Yondaime Hokage's wife was indeed having a child. His plan was to kidnap it, and take possible bloodlines and prestige from Konoha. His main problem was that he could not get caught or his village would face major drawbacks and punishments on a global scale. He knew that he was taking a major risk, but he could not overlook this blessed opportunity. The truth was, he was getting desperate and Iwa was in a vulnerable position in comparison to the other ninja villages.

To validate the information given by Rin, he contacted his spies in Konoha to verify that Kushina was pregnant. It took over a month of digging, but he eventually found out it was true and that Rin really did hate the Namikaze. After the first month's findings and staying under the radar of Konoha, Onoki planned and assembled a squad he could trust for this important mission.

_'What a shame,'_ thought Onoki, _'I wonder where that lunatic Deidara is hmm... I really wish that he didn't try to kill me, he could have been helpful and perfect for this mission.' _After calling for one of his ANBU hidden near his office, he told her "Bring me Hyena, Owl, Cougar, and Squirrel."

After ten minutes each ninja called was standing before the Tsuchikage.

"I have an important mission for you four. It cannot fail and be traced back to us. This is S-class, and has the potential to last around 3-4 months. If you are captured or killed, I will claim no involvement whatsoever, do you understand? Any questions?"

The reply was silence until Hyena stepped up. "What is the mission sir?" Onoki looked at his shinobi closely and carefully. He could afford no mistakes. Finally he said, "Your mission will take place in Konoha. You are to contact our spy Shikuro Aburame who will help you find Kushina Uzumaki. She is pregnant with child. Your objective is to kidnap her child without getting caught or traced back to here. She will most definitely be under heavy and tight security. Do not engage Konoha nin unless left with no choice. This mission will last up until 4 months, if you have no chance at getting your objective return home immediately. Your target must remain undamaged. You four are the best in my ANBU, and the top brass in Iwa. Failure of that last request will not be pretty do you understand? Any questions?"

"No sir," spoke all four shinobi.

"Hyena as ANBU captain you are the lead, if you face trouble use your summons to reach me. Cougar stay, the rest are dismissed, prepare to leave at dawn," ordered Onoki.

As Hyena, Squirrel, and Owl leave through_ Shunshin,_ Cougar stays, "How may I serve you Tsuchikage?" Onoki looked at the young ANBU, "Cougar you will have an additional mission after the first mission is complete. I know that you are facing an illness that cannot be treated here. You won't like what I want you to do, but this will give you the opportunity to get healed if you play your cards right. I want you to stay in Konoha and run counter-intelligence for me. Clean up any mess involved with the first mission and return no later than 5 months after the kidnaping takes place. Use you summons to keep me updated, and since that village of nobodies actually has a good hospital and possible cure for you, try to get yourself healed. That is why I'm giving you 5 months instead of the usual 3 for counter-intelligence. Clear?" spoke Onoki.

"Yes sir, thank you and I will do as asked."

"Good, I look forward to your return Cougar, or should I say Tori?"

After Tori, left the office Onoki sat and pondered his next course of action. With directions given out for the mission, he was now stuck with what to do with Rin. For a whole hour he debated on how he would deal with her. He decided to go see her and figure out everything else after that.

Since Rin's confessions of truth to the Tsuchikage, she had been moved up to more pleasurable conditions in the prison. She was given food 3 times a day now, and she was also given a cot and pillow. Onoki decided she would be beneficial for the future so he eased up on her treatment. She now wore seals on her hands that stopped her from doing hand seals, but she still had full range of her chakra as at first she had her chakra sealed. As he made his way into the prison it was the first time in 2 months he had spoke to the woman.

* * *

As the doors to the prison cell of Rin Inuzuka opened up, Onoki stepped in soundlessly and observed the reactions across her face. The girl looked startled to see the Kage standing before her.

"Tsuchikage I did not really expect to see you again," she said.

For his part Onoki simply stood in silence before her, as she talked to him. He noticed that she had gotten more color to her since she had been moved in better conditions. Rin was a fairly average sized girl at 5'4'', easily taller than him. She had dark burgundy hair that travelled down to her shoulders and a light tan to her skin. The area around her forehead was lighter than the rest of her skin since she didn't have her forehead protector anymore. She had bright brown eyes and two purple diagonally positioned rectangles on her face. She was dressed in a black long-sleeved top, and some standard brown pants. Everything was boring plain about her appearance wise.

With a stern expression on his face Onoki took a seat on the chair by the door. "Rin I have thought about what I want to do with you. As you can probably guess, my village is facing hard times and unfortunately to not appear weak I have put every able shinobi retired or currently serving back into active duty. We have spoken before but not about your fate. I want you to become a shinobi of mine, but I don't know if I will have your complete trust and faith."

Rin sat in silence before replying, "Yes it is true that I do still hold some resentment toward your village for taking away my teammate Obito, but I realize that it was just a byproduct of the war." Onoki just watched her as she spoke. "Despite what my old teammate Kakashi may believe, I really have only liked 2 men in my life. I simply wore a mask over him when I was young making Kakashi believe I loved him when I really had a crush on Obito. I wish he was still living but war can consume anyone."

"True enough," Onoki interjected, "and as I already know Namikaze was your other crush," he said in a questioning yet cautious manner.

"Yes he was. I really did love my sensei, more than anyone could have imagined. Right after Obito died, we both sort of were lifelines to each other and consoled in one another. I missed Obito, and he at the time regretted all the lives he was taking in the war. It was toward the end of the war that me and him had a particular long talk. He and I both were crying towards the end of it, and somehow we ended up sleeping together and I told him that I loved him. I was foolish now that I look back on it. I secretly wanted to be with him at all times, but as his student it wasn't right. Those were his words to me and furthermore he loved Kushina, even tho they were a on-again off-again couple. The day after we sleep together Kushina came back from her mission and he was also announced as Hokage. I remember and held on to that night we had, but he seemed to imagine it never happened."

"The next week I was feeling sick every morning, and my clan with their noses could smell his scent on me more than the usual. It didn't take long to for them to jump to conclusions that I somehow seduced the Yondaime, which wasn't true, but who in the clan was to believe the clan pariah? To not tarnish their reputation I was banished from the clan and now homeless. Minato was too busy with his new duties to help me and Kushina seemed to be getting closer and closer with him again. Soon they were engaged and I was ignored. "

"During what seemed the third week of my pregnancy I was attacked. Even to this day I don't remember it all," she whispered. With a pause and tears in her eyes she continued, "they drugged me and attempted to kill me. This was in my own village. One of the few memories I have was seeing a Konoha headband as part of the attackers and I'm pretty sure I saw one of my old clan members but I wasn't completely sure of that. I lost the child while laying on my deathbed," she sobbed. "It was only by using medical ninjutsu when I came to that I somehow survived. But with hardly any memories of the event no one believed me, and even Minato didn't see my case or believe my story. After the war with nowhere to go I tried to join the ANBU, but he denied me. "

"Somehow though I was beginning to be sent on suicide missions. It was subtle at first but then it became more and more apparent. Then I found out that Kushina was pregnant with his child. I walked into his office one day for a mission and she was standing in there with him. I believe she knew how I felt about him, because she shoved it in my face that she was pregnant. Then in a daring act she suggested I take her place in a secret mission to Iwa. He agreed with her, and that is how I ended up sent into your country. I was tired of how I was treated and I hated him. He ignored me and destroyed my dream. I wanted and wished to be the mother of his child, but that was stripped of me," she cried out. "He didn't care, no one cared, and that village betrayed me and discarded me like I was nothing." With a determined look on her face, Rin stood up before Onoki, "I will gladly help you destroy Konoha if you need me, Tsuchikage!"

For his part the Tsuchikage, stayed silent for a while. He had the answers to his fears. His old bones creaked as he stood up to leave. "Rin you will become a shinobi of Iwa, but a few precautions will be made. First your last name will change. It will be Yamashita now. Also one of our premier medics will get rid of your tattoos and permanently change your hair color. You will begin work in the hospital. Help us grow in that field."

As he walked out the door to the prison cell he left Rin one last parting message. "Also I will help you with your dream if you still desire to be _that_ mother."

As she looked at his retreating form, her eyes welled up with tears.

Onoki's voice bounced off the walls of the prison, "Raise him to be the Strength of Iwa!"

END


	4. Chapter 4

Ok everyone here is chapter 4; please review and even give suggestions or ideas. As you can see this is not a Naruto/Rin pairing. Though I did think about it, I have something else in mind for him. I got a decent base concept for this story, but nothing is set in stone. i want this story to be different but in a believable way. Hopefully it works. And now onto the story...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**October 12th**

It was a cool and quiet morning that Onoki sat at his desk reading his latest message from Hyena. It was short and simple, just like Onoki liked, but something unexpected had happened:

MISSION SUCCESSFUL BUT COMPLICATIONS HAVE AROSE. I BELIEVE IT WILL BE BETTER TOLD VERBALLY. WE SHOULD ARRIVE IN ROUGHLY 12 HOURS

-HYENA

Onoki had actually first received the message late last night in his home. He read it quickly but decided to think further on it after a good nights sleep. Yesterday had been October 11th and he really was not expecting the kidnapping to take place that fast. He had been sure that another two weeks would be necessary, but his ninja had proven him wrong. He would be sure to reward them for their efforts.

* * *

At 9:30 AM, high in the mountains of Earth Country 3 stealthy and confident ninja made there way into Iwa. Once inside the gates they quickly took to the rooftops in route to the Tsuchikage's tower. The lead ninja in a brown and black camouflage mask was carrying what appeared to be some sort of package. Though moving at a very high speed it could be seen that this package was being held with great care. These shinobi did have strict orders, after all, that the package be undamaged and they surely did not want to face the consequences of their Kage's wrath.

"Tsuchikage, Hyena, Owl and Squirrel have returned from their mission," said the secretary in the Tower.

Onoki looked up with a bored expression, silently glad he got a slight break from his paperwork. Actually compared to the other Kages he was privileged; he created a review board that reviewed all paperwork before it was sent to him. Minor things rarely reached him anymore, and if they did it was only for his signature. On the contrary all shinobi documents and records went directly to him and no one else. After a final signing of a document he replied, "Send them in. Also cancel any appointments for the next 4 hours, and fetch me Miss Yamashita."

"Hai, Tsuchikage."

As the said ninjas walked into his office, Onoki, with a careful eye, took in there appearances. Hyena was first to walk in, and he was wearing his usual getup and seemed to contain his controlled energy more than usual. In his arms and wrapped in a black cloth was the child, with his face hidden from view. Onoki's eyes then scanned over to the two remaining ninja slightly behind Hyena.

Owl at first glance was easily distinguished as a female. Her mask was a porcelain white with golden and brown trim etched in the design of a owl. She stood a head shorter than Hyena and was dressed with a light brown chest plate. She wore a brown long-sleeved shirt under her armor and bracers on her forearms. Her pants were brown and white camouflage and she topped the look off with brown shinobi sandals. She had kunai holders strapped on both legs and numerous pouches on her hips. Many people would skip over her with her appearance because she hardly stuck out, but she was a deadly kunoichi.

The last shinobi Onoki looked over was Squirrel, who wore seemingly all brown. His long shirt shirt and pants were dark and held numerous pockets. He was quite short compared to Hyena and a few inches shorter than Owl. He had a pudgy look to him, but carried himself in a veteran way compared to the others. He was the oldest out of his three comrades. His mask was black and brown in the shape of a squirrel with slightly bulged cheeks. He also wore a dark brown chest plate and carried four slightly elongated knives on his back.

Each of the shinobi were spotless and didn't look tired from the mission or even winded from the trip home. Onoki walked over and gently took the child out of Hyena's arms, opening the cloth to view the child. It was a boy like he had found out from his intelligence teams and his face had six whisker-like marks on it. The child's head was also full of bright blond hair. _'We will have to change that,' _thought Onoki. After walking over to the couch in his office Onoki picked up a cushion to place the child on and walked back to his desk. He layed the child right on top of a small stack of papers in the center of his desk. He then sat down and focused on his shinobi again, "Report!"

With no hesitation Hyena stepped forward, "Sir, after we departed from here it took us two weeks before we made contact with the spy. Squirrel eventually established contact by leaving a coded message for him inside his room within the Aburame compound. The spy then met with us outside the village. Using his bugs, he revealed Kushina Uzumaki to us and we observed her daily routine. For a month and a half, roughly 7 weeks, we watched her; staying out of view from Konoha shinobi and the Hokage. She finally gave birth October 10th around 6 PM and thats where the complications arose sir."

"You told me that in your last message. What complications are you talking about?" asked Onoki.

"I don't know many details as to how it appeared, but the Kyuubi no kitsune attacked Konoha that same night. In the confusion I gave Owl and Squirrel orders to remain hidden while I watched Konoha fight helplessly against the fox. It seemed the Hokage defeated the beast after finally showing up during the fight, but at the cost of his life," spoke Hyena.

The Tsuchikage sat and pondered what he heard. _'Hmm...to defeat the 9-tails, you are one very strong shinobi Minato Namikaze. I can clearly say that with hatred and a little respect, but something seems amiss here.'_

Before Onoki could think further, Hyena continued on,"I think it's best if Owl informs you of what occurred next."

Owl stepped forward and began, "Tsuchikage in the confusion of the Kyuubi attack, Squirrel and I stayed hidden thinking of how to continue the mission. We found that Kushina somehow passed away that night. But we don't know if it was from birth or some other cause. We had lost the location of the child as well and we were at a crossroads of what to do next. But we began to hear some rumors floating around. A few hours after the battle and demon's defeat, we heard people talking about revenge and killing a child. We followed a group of villagers who were claiming to kill the demon child for what it had done. We watched as the villagers and ANBU stationed in around Kushina's room inside the hospital fought over a child, and upon closer inspection figured out it was the child we were supposed to kidnap. In the confusion I was able to use a genjutsu to grab the child and replace it with a bedpan. Squirrel covered my tracks by making it look like the baby died by a stray jutsu. There was one ANBU who survived the skirmish and when they left to go tell what happened, Squirrel used another genjutsu to fool the nearby nurses and doctors into burning the bedpan that was in disguise. Then we made our way out of the village to meet Hyena at the rendezvous point. From there we made our way back to Iwa as quickly as we could while nursing the child."

"Hmm...good work! I can see how the Kyuubi attack complicated things. I commend you on your efforts and quick thinking. Well done all of you! I want a written report on my desk in 2 days from each of you. You 3 have earned a week off for doing this mission. I want you to return to your normal duties afterwords. Dismissed!" spoke Onoki.

After Owl and Squirrel left, Hyena stayed behind.

"Tsuchikage, sir, I have one last piece of information that you might want to hear, tho I believe Owl and Squirrel have figured it out as well," said Hyena.

"What is it?"

"Sir if you look at the child you will see a seal on him. I have never seen a seal that complicated and complex. With the events that took place that night I have an inkling of what it is about. I believe the Hokage sealed the 9-tails into this child, coincidentally his child. As you no doubt can feel; there is already chakra emanating from the boy and it would explain the villagers calling for his death." After a slight pause Hyena continued, "Owl, Squirrel, Cougar and I do not hate the child, but we do hate Konoha and his father. We know the gamble that we took on this mission and it's importance to the future of Iwa. I believe he will be a vital part of our village, Tsuchikage. But, if I could suggest, don't let his heritage be known here."

"Hmmm...he will definately be a vital part of our future, that part is very true Hyena. I will handle this with extreme care," replied Onoki as he watched Hyena leave his office.

After Hyena left Onoki took another look at the child. He unravelled the cloth the child was surrounded in to get a look at the seal. "Naruto Namikaze, son of my most hated enemy and jinchuruki of the the Kyuubi. I just have a feeling you will do great things. I have went through a lot to get you child, and in this village you will grow strong," whispered Onoki as the child slept. For the next few minutes Onoki sat thinking over what Hyena said. _'I will definitely change his looks, more specifically his hair, he looks too much like his father.'_ Before thinking anymore about the child, his secretary walked back in.

"Miss Yamashita is here Sir!"

"Ahh...send her in Yuri."

Rin Yamashita was a stark contrast to her old counterpart Rin Inuzuka. Her hair was now a dark grey color and she had a diagonal scar on her face from her left ear toward her lips. At 17 years of age now, she was much better to look at compared to how she looked 2 months ago. Her wardrobe had changed as well, even tho it was still on the rather plain side. She still kept a shinobi look but her weapons and equipment were kept hidden. She wore a long-sleeved light burgundy shirt and black capris pants that ended at her shins. She ended the look with black shinobi sandals. She was slowly being integrated into his ranks. She had taken on 2 missions so far and she was a jounin. She spent most of her time around the hospital.

"How can I serve you, Tsuchikage?" she asked.

"Rin, how are you doing? It's been a while since I last saw you. Are you getting used to your new home?" asked Onoki.

"I am slowly getting used to life here. It's different but I am beginning to settle in."

"That's good to hear. Well I have come through on my promise. I know you wanted to be a mother to his child and you have a chance now," spoke Onoki getting right to the point.

It took a while for Rin to comprehend what he was talking about but soon tears were starting to form. "You mean..."

"Yes, this child beside me is Naruto Namikaze, son of that damn Hokage; Namikaze. But I'm here to tell you there is more to the story. It seems both Minato and Kushina died a few days ago after the leaf village was attacked by the Kyuubi; the 9-tailed beast of legend. It seems that Namikaze defeated the beast by sealing it into this boy, his son, making him a jinchuruki," stated Onoki. "My goal, Rin, is to make Iwa the strongest hidden village in the elemental countries, and this boy will be vital to that. You told me you would help against Konoha, and so you will get the chance to be the mother that you wanted to be. I told you that day in the prison to raise him as our strength. I cannot fail in this, and I'm putting an extreme amount of trust in you. Raise him right and do not disappoint me," ordered the Tsuchikage.

With glazed over eyes Rin looked at the child and thought back on the hazy memories she had of wanting and anticipating of being a mother. She reached out and picked up the child. "Thank you," she whispered to Onoki while staring at the child. "He may not be my child by right, but I will love him and be his mother. I will not disappoint you!"

Onoki watched her long and hard before he grabbed a stack of papers on his desk. "Here," he said handing them to her. "Take care of your son, who to all that ask is your long lost son. In those papers is your backstory to all that question it, and there is also emergency account papers if you may need money. Once again do not disappoint me Rin. Raise him to be the Strength of Iwa."

END


	5. Chapter 5

Alright ladies and gentlemen here is the next chapter. This one is much larger than the previous chapters, and hopefully the next few will be similar. The scenes of this chapter took a while to make and tie together and I hope you guys think it flows well. Once again, please review and give suggestions and ideas. I could use them...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

On a warm partly cloudy day in the mountains of Earth Country, two people are headed to the park. Walking across one of the many walkway bridges strewn across the village are a young woman and an eager child urgently pulling her by the hand in a hurry to their destination.

"Kaa-san, we have to hurry...come on!" cried the boy.

"Naruto, why are you in such a hurry?" asked Rin, already knowing the answer.

With a smirk on his face, Naruto looked at his mom and said, "because I want to be the first up the rock wall."

It was currently summertime in Iwa and with the academy out many of the children were either eagerly training or making their way to Iwa's unique parks and playgrounds. The parks in Hidden Stone were different from any other. With the village built within the mountains, many of the parks were built inside small hills and resembled caves. With all the obstacles for children to roam around in, from slides to rock walls and even secret passageways and tunnels, Iwa's parks were a child's dream when it comes to fun. Naruto loved to see how fast he could climb the rock wall, and he seemed to get even faster every time he came to the park.

As a mother and knowing how important Naruto's future life was, Rin began teaching him at an early age. In fact, Naruto was walking at 8 months and he could read solidly and understand most words clearly at the age of 4. Rin started importing her medical knowledge when he was 5 and she even taught him about chakra and human anatomy. After listening to his mother's experiences as a shinobi, Naruto knew the life of a ninja was for him so he began training. Also rare for his age, Naruto loved to read and his mom would often take him to the library in between breaks at the hospital. It was there where he decided on the area he would focus on, and that was speed.

On his 6th birthday Rin bought him his first set of kunai and shuriken. She also bought him chakra weighted bands for his arms and legs. Currently carrying 30 pounds of weight, Naruto seemed unaffected by the burden. For a 6 year old he was also very smart and took training as serious as he could. After reading through scrolls at the library he even picked out his own taijutsu styles. One was the Hankido style, which focused on patience, footwork, and balance, using the strength and energy of an opponent against them. For this style the user had to be in control of emotions, which is why Naruto chose to learn the style first. The other was Shaolin, which uses quickness, agility, and aggressiveness to quickly defeat an opponent. Shaolin was an unpredictable style which the user should make instinctual . Knowing his body was still small, Naruto told his mom he would concentrate on the harder Shaolin style once he was older, and he believed he already had a head start because he was training his body for speed. He wanted to create a new style by combining both Hankido and Shaolin, but he had plenty of time before he could complete that.

Rin Yamashita was very proud and happy for her son. He already knew the pebble balancing exercise and he was already as fast as the top ranking academy students. Her only concern for him was his social life. If she could describe her son, she was label him as a calm child. While other kids played games and found trouble, Naruto was just gentle, placid, and unexciting. On the contrary, he wasn't shy or quiet, but he was unflustered and seemed relaxed at almost all times. He was confident and competitive, but mild-mannered as well. Rin wanted him to be more outspoken and emotional, but he was only that way around her.

When they got to the park Naruto immediately left his mom's side and headed toward the rock climbing area. He quickly got behind the other kids in line and waited his turn. When his opportunity finally came he swiftly made it up the wall in a staggering 8 minutes and 22 seconds, slipping only twice in the more challenging areas. It was an eye-opening performance to the other kids and nearby adults, but disappointing in Naruto's eyes. He didn't realize his recent two and a half addition of weight to his existing weights would slow him down, but regardless Naruto wanted to bust the 8 minute mark.

At the top of the rock wall Naruto took a chance to watch the other kids playing around the park. He had a few friends he met, but they didn't show up today. As he walked down the stairs to get back down to ground level his eyes landed on 3 boys who were around his age playing ninja. They were throwing clay shuriken at each other and hiding behind the small boulders on the playground. Naruto saw the smallest one climb atop a boulder ready to launch a barage of clay weaponry at the other 2 boys. But the boy slipped mid-throw and his weapons headed toward a dark-haired girl sitting alone at the east end of the playground. One lone shuriken found its mark and hit the girl solidly on the back of her head.

Shocked and in a slight amount of pain the girl turned her pinkish eyes on the boys, who were now standing and staring with wide eyes.

"Who threw that at me?" she yelled, pointing at the now deformed shuriken.

All three boys pointed at each other trying to throw the blame, but it didn't help and only served to made the girl angrier. With frightening speed for her age, the girl, clearly older than the boys, attacked. The first boy closest to her never saw the hit coming and was met with a fist in the face. Before he could cry and even realize his nose was bleeding, she moved on to the next kid. He tried to turn and run but was tripped by the savage girl.

"That (kick)...hurt (kick)..," she yelled, angry for what they did. The poor boy began yelling and calling for his parents. After pounding the boy a few times the girl turned her attention to the last boy, who coincidentally was the one who hit her with the shuriken. He was trying to escape by climbing off the boulder he crawled on, but he was too slow just like his friends. The young girl, 9 years old and top academy student in her year, caught the boy and dragged him off the boulder slugging him to the ground. She went to kick him but the kick was blocked by a small arm belonging to Naruto.

"Run and get the adults, " Naruto yelled to the boy, who was struggling to breathe and get up.

"Who are you?" asked the girl clearly surprised by the interruption.

"Leave them alone," spoke Naruto.

After a slight pause the girl roared at Naruto. "Who do you think you are? They hurt me first!"

The older girl gave no chance for Naruto to reply by easily braking away from the hold he had on her leg. Now that her last prey had gotten away she took all her anger out on Naruto. Being younger, shorter, and inexperienced with anger crazed girls Naruto quickly fell to the losing side. He took two blows to the face and a knee to the gut within a matter of seconds. He then tried to use the little knowledge he had from his taijutsu, but it did little in stopping the older girl.

As he took a kick to the ribs and fell to the ground in pain, Naruto quickly began losing his calm nature. He wondered why no one had noticed all the commotion they were causing and it seemed the other two boys had ran away as well. All of this was making him angry. This girl was fighting over a accident that could have happened to anyone and coincidentally she was beating the daylights out of Naruto making him fell weak.

As Naruto gave into his anger and rage, the next few moments became a daze to him. If anyone would have been close enough to see the next 10 seconds they would have seen a young girl sitting on top of a boy punching his face. Then they would have witnessed a sudden flash of red cover the boy. In his efforts to try to get the girl off of him, the boy would get in a lucky chakra infused punch to her temple that knocked the girl to the ground unconscious. After another flash of light the boy would pass out as well.

* * *

When Naruto came to, he immediately noticed two things; one was that he wasn't at the park anymore and two was that his mom was behaving in a way that he had never seen before. She was pacing back and forth in their living room talking to herself.

"I can't believe that its happened. Well I knew eventually that something would happen, but I never pictured it would be this early." She kept pacing, her face scrunched in thought. "Urgh!... I hate thinking about it, and what do I say? How do I just come out and say it? Ok, think Rin, just think! Onoki said it was time, but I'm not so sure."

FLASHBACK

After watching her son run to the rock climb area, Rin went and sat down on a nearby bench pulling out a scroll to read. It was actually a manipulation of chakra that she wanted to learn that changed the signals sent thru the nervous system. It wasn't necessary a jutsu because it didn't have a name, but it involved changing chakra into electricity. It also seemed that the user had to send the electrified chakra to the neck area of their opponent to make it work.

After 20 minutes of reading the theory behind the complex jutsu, Rin looked up and suddenly wondered where here child was. It was then that she and the other parents, littered around the grounds, felt a wave of malicious intent and rage. The wave came and went for all of two seconds, but that was enough for Rin to know something was indeed wrong with her child. Locking onto his chakra signature Rin rushed to the eastern side of the playground. When she arrived she saw her son unconscious with a bloody nose and bruises formed on his cheeks. His clothes were ripped in a few places as well. Next to him was an equally unconscious girl, clearly older, but no injuries were apparent on her. Rin's medical instincts kicked in and she quickly began healing her son's face and checking for broken bones.

As Rin finished her healing and picked up her son, she heard a commotion behind her. A small crowd was gathering to see what had happened.

"There he is mommy, that's him," cried out a small boy. "He's the one who helped me get away from that crazy girl," he said pointed to the girl near Rin's feet. "She was mean and she knocked Renji and Kohta out. She went to hit me too, but that boy with that woman stopped her."

Rin could do nothing but smile a little at how her son had acted, but she was still worried about _that _chakra she had felt. Rin's little moment of worry was interrupted by the arrival of 3 ANBU.

"Miss Yamashita, the Tsuchikage would like to see you," said on of the ANBU. "He asked that you bring your son as well."

Annoyed by the interuption and already knowing what the Tsuchikage probably wanted, Rin picked up her son and followed the ANBU to the Tsuchikage's Tower.

* * *

"Rin, it's good to see you again and my...my little Naruto has grown since I last saw him. In fact he might be taller than me by now," laughed the Tsuchikage as Rin came into his office.

"It is good to see you as well Tsuchikage."

"Rin, I'm going to get right to it. What happened today?" asked Onoki looking at the boy who Rin had placed on one of the couches in his office.

"I'm not sure completely, because I didn't see it, but it appears my son was in a scuffle at the northern playground."

"A scuffle you say?" replied Onoki, looking back to Rin. "How did a small scuffle resort to him using the beast's chakra, no matter how brief it was?"

"Again I'm not sure, my guess would be he was extremely angry and helpless. Naruto is incredibly smart for his age, but he hasn't fought in a real battle-like situation like today. The girl he fought with was at least 3 years older than him and already in the academy. He probably got to the point where he knew he was going to lose and gave into his vexation. It was brief, as we all felt it, and that brief use of demonic chakra made him unconscious as you see now," said Rin.

"I see," spoke the Tsuchikage. "Was this the first time he has ever used the bijuu's chakra Rin?"

"Hai, Tsuchikage."

For a small moment Onoki turned his attention back on the child and Naruto looked peaceful resting on the couch. "Have you told him the truth yet Rin?"

With some hesitation Rin replied, "Which part Sir?"

"All of it," spoke Onoki slightly raising his voice and turning his eyes on Rin again. With a sigh he spoke, "Rin, we will not and can't afford to keep secrets from this child. I want you to tell him everything, even about his damn god-forsaken father. The earlier he knows the less likely he will inquire about the truth when he is older. Tell him what his own father did to him, and finally I want you to up his training. I know he is already miles ahead of his age group and incredibly gifted, but push him a little so an incident like this doesn't occur again. No matter if it is accidental or not he must get ready. At this moment no one knows about this boy except you and I, and I want it to stay that way for as long as possible," said Onoki. "We can't mess this up."

After Onoki finished talking both him and Rin looked at Naruto. "I will tell him, Tsuchikage," spoke Rin.

"Good and thank you Rin. I believe this will all help him in the end. You can go now. I would like to see him in a few years when he joins the academy. I want him to meet someone, who is an old friend of mine," said Onoki.

As Rin picked her son back up and exited the office, Onoki called to her on more time. "Oh, before you leave Miss Yamashita, I forgot to mention something."

"Yes? What is it, Tsuchikage?"

"I just wanted to let you know you are doing a great job as his mother, and you should be proud of your boy."

"Thank you!"

END FLASHBACK

_'Hmm...'_ thought Rin with a smile on her face. _'He did say I was doing a good job. But after today I'm not so sure.' _

Before she could continue her thoughts she was disturbed by her son's voice.

"Kaa-san... what's wrong?"

It took her a second but she realized her son was worried about her. She didn't usually pace around like she was.

"Nothing Naruto, you just had me worried, that's all. How are you feeling? What hurts?" asked Rin.

"All I have is a headache, what happened?" said Naruto.

"I brought you home Naruto. Do you remember being at the park? What happened between you and that little girl Naruto? And why did you leave the rock climbing area without telling me?"

Naruto thought back on what happened and remembered the crazy girl. "Umm... I didn't mean to leave, but that girl was being mean. When I was walking back down the stairs I saw some boys playing. The girl accidentally got hit by the boys weapons and she attacked the boys. She was very fast, Kaa-san, and when she went to kick the last boy I had to stop her. I told her to leave them alone but she came after me. I didn't want to hit her so I tried to dodge all her attacks but she was too good," spoke Naruto.

"What happened next?" asked Rin wanting to get to the end of the fight. She wanted to see how he felt and if he knew that he used a different chakra.

"Well I told the boy to get the adults, and I wondered where everyone went. She kept knocking me on the ground and I was getting mad. I remembered that she was right over me and I got real angry and screamed. I don't know what happened after that," said Naruto.

"So that's it?"

"Yeah, the next thing is when I woke up here. I tried to stay calm mom like you told me I should, but I couldn't, I'm sorry," said Naruto with his head bowed in shame.

"It's ok Naruto, you didn't do anything wrong. In fact that boy that you helped told us the same story. I'm glad that you helped him. You just scarred me a little," laughed Rin.

For the next few moments Naruto began to smile, but then his face quickly took on a confused look.

"Mom, why were you talking to yourself when I woke up?"

At that question, Rin quickly became embarrassed. Her shame though slowly transformed to sadness. She was dreading this conversation but knew it was necessary.

"Naruto come here," she gestered, patting the area next to her as she sat down on their large couch. "Naruto how old are you and tell me where you came from," spoke Rin.

"Well I'm 6, and we both came from the village of Kusa. You apparently lost me weeks after I was born, when you got attacked by bandits on your way to Iwa and an elderly couple found me. They returned me to you a month after you had asked this village to send out a search for me."

"And what day were you born on?"

"I was born on May 15th," replied Naruto, looking up at his mother.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry but that is not true," cried Rin.

"Huh, but that is what you told me mom. And we celebrate my birthday every year on May 15th, so how is it not true?" asked Naruto with a unbelieving look in his eyes.

"Naruto," after saying his name, Rin looked away. "That is a cover story that the Tsuchikage and I created for you when you came here."

"But, if that's not when my birthday is, then when is it? Where did I come from then?" pleaded Naruto.

If there was ever a time, when one word could break a persons heart it was now. Rin spoke the word no Iwa citizen wanted to hear. "Konoha!"

"WHAT? KONOHA! No mom, that can't be true. NO, NO, no, no...no, why? Once everyone knows they will wish I'm dead. It can't be true!" Naruto then ran up the stairs and into his room. He closed his doors and fell on his bed. His outer shell of calmness began to crack, and his emotions escaped thru and he began to cry.

Rin remained sitting as Naruto ran to his room, ashamed at her efforts as a mother. She cried as she remembered the look on his face as he seemed betrayed. For what seemed like hours, but were just mere minutes, she sat there not knowing what to do. But suddenly she remembered the last words that the Tsuchikage told her earlier. "I just want you to know you are doing a great job as a mother, and you should be proud of your son."

After that thought Rin's countenance began to pick up and she became determined. As she walked up the stairs toward his room, she was set in her ways that she was not going to disappoint her son. It was because of him that her life was changed, and she didn't want to lose that.

"Naruto," spoke Rin from outside of his room.

No reply. "Naruto!" No reply. Rin waited a second before trying again. "Naruto I need to tell you the truth!"

Rin waited again and she wasn't backing down. She would stay at his door forever if it was needed, but after a couple minutes Naruto finally opened his door. "Why?" he spoke. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Naruto I'm sorry, I didn't tell you but I promise to tell you everything. Come over here and listen," she ordered as she sat down on his bed. Naruto followed her and they sat together in silence before Rin continued on. "The truth is we are both from Konoha Naruto. I hate saying those words as much as you do but it is true. Iwa shinobi kidnapped you from Konoha, hours after you were born. The reason why is simple. You had some powerful parents, and I'm sorry to say this Naruto but I'm not your real mother. Her and your father died the day that you were born."

"Oh," said Naruto.

"Yes and like I said I'm from Konoha too. But I was actually captured around 9 to 10 months before you were born. I was captured by Iwa shinobi, after being in Earth Country. My real name is not Rin Yamashita, but it is Rin Inuzuka, and I was a student of Konoha's fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze," said Rin with loathing. After a short moment to let Naruto digest the information, she continued on. "That man Naruto is the reason, me and you are together now. You see he betrayed me. I became pregnant with his child, and people from Konoha tried to assassinate me. I believe the people behind the attack were part of my old clan, the Inuzuka. They never liked me and I was the clan failure. After the attack they wiped my mind clean so I'm not sure if it was even them who attacked. It was after the attack that I went to the Hokage, so he could help me. I mean who wouldn't help their student?" choked Rin. "But he ignored me, and I found out I lost the child. Afterwards he got married to a woman named Kushina Uzumaki and she was soon pregnant. I was cast aside and I started getting missions which were impossible to complete. It was then that I was captured by Iwa."

"So how does that man connect me and you?" asked Naruto.

With tears in her eyes, Rin whispered, "That man is your real father Naruto."

At that confession Naruto stood stock still as if he had been smacked. "The night of your birth you were kidnapped by Iwa because they wanted to get back at that man," said Rin.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He was in a state of shock, not believing what he heard. Rin shook him a little to get him to look at her.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you the truth, but please listen to me. There is more to this story." said Rin. "That man also left you alone Naruto, almost like he did me. Do you remember today when you got mad at that girl, and blanked out?" Naruto nodded his head. "Well the night of your birth, he left you alone by choosing his village over you. You were actually born on October 10th, and on that day something disastrous attacked Konoha."

"The Kyuubi right?" asked Naruto remember what he read in the library.

"Yes Naruto, you are right. The Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Even though the books say that the Hokage defeated it, that isn't true. He really died by sealing the beast into a child. That child was you Naruto. Inside of you is the Kyuubi no kitsune, the 9-tailed bijuu and strongest of all the tailed beasts. But you are not the Kyuubi do you understand me? Don't let anyone tell you differently. You are it's jailer and keeper. The night of your birth your father sealed the beast in you. He died in the process. Naruto don't let your emotions fool you. Coincidentally on that same day the village of Konoha was calling for your death. They all saw you as the beast and attempted to kill you, while you were yet only hours old. They are barbaric people, and the citizens of the lowest of the great ninja villages. That village took my dream away," stated Rin.

"What was your dream?"

"My dream was to have a child, and it was stripped away. I loved your father Naruto, but he didn't care enough for me, and on the other hand I hated your mother Naruto. They both sent me on the suicide mission to Iwa, where I was captured. I can't forgive that them nor that village. But you want to know something Naruto? It was because of you that I found life again and found strength."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"After you were brought here, I heard how they tried to kill you. The Tsuchikage offered me a chance to become one of his shinobi, and asked if I would take care of you. We had both been hurt by that village even if you didn't know it. I wanted to be the best mother I could with you, and treated you as the son I never got a chance to have. I'm sorry I lied to you Naruto but that is the complete truth. I love you, and have always loved you, and will continue to love you even if you hate me. You will always be my son in my eyes and I'm proud of all that you do," uttered Rin.

For a few minutes Naruto looked around his room and thought back on his short childhood with Rin. He simply could picture a better life than he had now. "You will always be my Kaa-san," spoke Naruto. "And I love you too. I'm your son and I'm happy to have you as a mom, but this is a lot to grasp. I've grown up hating Konoha, and I can't believe that I'm from there, let alone who my dad is. If they really tried to kill me, then they failed and I definably won't forgive them. I grew up here, and thats where I'm going to stay. This is my home and Iwa is way better anyways," laughed Naruto as he wiped some tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, Iwa is way better than that stupid Konoha village," laughed Rin as she hugged her son. After a short time Rin asked her son another question. "So tell me Naruto, what is your name, age, and where are you from."

"Mom, my name is Naruto Yamashita, I'm 6, and I'm from Iwa!"

Rin could only smile at that. She still had her son, and he wasn't going anywhere.

End


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next installment of Stone Strength. Please review and keep sending in ideas. To those who have reviewed thanks and please keep doing so.

Bleakest- thanks for the review. I know there is not much on Rin's character in the actual manga. I tried to get creative and show a darker side of how Konoha can treat its heroes. Also the stone-nin didn't know the attack was coming. They just happened to be inside Konoha when it occured, meaning they saw the Kyuubi and could deduce that it was attacking the village. The civilian part was confusing but I admit that was my fault. There were doctors along with ninja involved with the attack. I did mention 5 jounins, and in my mind 5 jounins can possibly take 3-4 ANBU. Keep reviewing, I'm not perfect and thanks for helping me catch my mistakes.

Genobeast & Archerdood- no this is not a Rin/Naruto pairing if you haven't caught it by now. There will be a pairing and its not necessarily OC, but the pairing will be more evident further down the road.

HolyKnight5- that is the general idea I had with Rin and her relationship with Naruto. I hope I can just convey it all with words :)

Jade- yes eventually a event will occur between Konoha and Naruto. It has to happen, but when it does it will be different than most believe. I'm not opposed to having some main Naruto characters die, and somewhere along those lines is when the truth will start to come out.

Wyrtha- yes one of Iwa's other jinchuruki will be making an appearance soon.

Well hear we go...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After learning the truth about his life and what transpired at the park, the next two years of Naruto's life seemed to go by quickly. In Naruto's mind he just moved on with his life, but it was clearly noticable that he made some drastic changes after knowing all the facts.

The first change and major hurdle Naruto climbed was his personal battle with actually knowing the truth. It wasn't a written rule in Iwa, but rather an unspoken rule that Konoha was evil, corrupt, and considered the greatest of all enemies. He learned this fact at a very early age, and to find out he was born, and came from that vicious place, still didn't sit well with him. The bigger shocker was that his father was the "Yellow Flash." He'd seen how Iwa completely and absolutely detested that man. He had even seen some of the remaining veteran ninjas using the man's poster as target practice in some training grounds. If there was anything about the whole situation he wished he could change it was his heritage. He didn't know what to make of it, nor how to deal with it, so he just put it out of his mind as best as he could. He had a better mother as a parent now, than Kushina Uzumaki or Minato Namikaze could ever be. Those people weren't even a part of his life for a full 24 hours, so they meant nothing to him. Furthermore, Konoha meant nothing to him. It was not his home or homeland. He just happened to livethere for a few hours, and they tried to kill him for something that they actually placed inside him. He didn't ask for that and really didn't care about it. He was a jinchuruki, but he was happy he didn't have to live that type of life filled with hatred and pain.

While he didn't care much for what Konoha did to him, he did care about something else. Naruto loved his mom, because she was all he had. If there was one thing that solidified Naruto to continue to hate Konoha, it was the treatment that they gave his mother. When he first learned the complete truth he was understandably upset, confused, and divided on what to believe. He was taught to hate and loath the Village Hidden in the Leaves since he pratically learned to walk, and that's what he did. But how could he now if that was where he was from? What turned the tide on his beliefs for the future was his mother's tale of how they treated her. Loyalty was important to Naruto and an essential creed for the entire village of Iwa. Naruto just couldn't forgive the fact that his mother's ex-clan, one based on loyalty with their familiars, could try to possibly kill her. The Inuzuka clan was now firmly atop of Naruto's hit list of enemies. If he ever met a member of that clan on the battlefield he would mercilessly destroy them. Among the Inuzuka on Naruto's list were the ANBU from Konoha, and the Hokage. The deeds done by those in that village, swayed and confirmed Naruto's early teachings that Konoha was the ultimate enemy of all enemies.

The next drastic change in Naruto life actually took place a day after the park incident. It was here that he met Aizen Kurono; his best friend.

FLASHBACK

"Naruto, I have to go to the hospital. An emergency has come up and I'm on call today. Are you positive that you will be ok staying here on your own?" Rin called from the kitchen.

"Yes mom, I will be fine."

"I can drop you off at the library if you want. I will only be gone for around an hour. You sure?" yelled Rin.

"Yes!"

"Ok, I will be back before you know it." And with that Rin rushed out the door. As she made her way out, Naruto watched her through the window. "I swear that dumb Tori better not be hurt again..." Naruto heard his mom say as she scurried through the street.

After his mom left Naruto went up to his room to read. He didn't feel like doing much after what took place yesterday. Learning the truth took some of his normal energy away, and made him think a lot. As he made his way towards his small scroll collection he realised his mother had gotten him more scrolls from the library to read.

_'Hmm...' _thought Naruto, _'when did she get these?' _With a small smile, he spoke out loud, "Thanks mom!" As he picked up the first scroll in the pile he couldn't help but brighten up a little bit. "Chakra control and the rock climbing method," he laughed. "Just what I needed."

15 minutes after reading into the scroll Naruto heard a knock at the door. Startled and wondering who it could be, he looked out his window. He saw a lady standing at his door and by her side was a small boy. After a moment of looking at the boy Naruto recognized him as one of the boys who was at the park, coincidentally the one who threw the shuriken that hit the girl. With a huff Naruto went to the door to see what they wanted.

"Hi, ummm...can I help you lady?" asked Naruto trying not to be rude.

"Hello, my name is Saya Kurono. Is this the Yamashita household?" asked the lady kindly. The small boy stepped out from behind the lady to look at Naruto. Naruto just nodded at the lady glancing at the other boy. "Well, we were at the park yesterday and my son wanted to thank you for helping him. I also wanted to thank your mom for tending to my son's bruises. Is she around?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry she left to an emergency at the hospital," said Naruto.

"Oh, ok well maybe we can catch her another time. Aizen tell him what you wanted to say." spoke the lady pushing the boy forward.

Hesitant and unsure of what to say, Aizen turned back toward his mother. "Mom can I talk to him for a minute?" he asked.

After a small moment of thought she replied, "Ok, but hurry up your father will be back anytime soon." She then turned and headed toward the street, giving the boys a moment alone to talk.

After Saya walked a good distance away the boy finally spoke to Naruto, "Hi, my name is Aizen Kurono. What's yours?"

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Yamashita."

"Well... How? How did you do it Naruto?"

"Do what?" asked Naruto clearly confused by the question.

"How did you stop that girl?" whispered Aizen. He stepped in closer to Naruto, "She was crazy. She was fast and strong too. I never seen anyone do what she did and I thought I was gonna die. I thought she killed Kuhta and Shinji."

Naruto just looked at the boy with an eyebrow raised. "Umm... she really wasn't that fast. She was just older and I think she is in the academy, so she knows more about fighting than me," spoke Naruto.

"Well... I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out man. You were fast too, I didn't see you until she was right on me. How did you get that fast?"

"I train," spoke Naruto like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She still beat me though..." he whispered with a frown, but Aizen didn't catch the last part.

"Aizen come on, let's go!" cried Aizen's mother.

"Do you think I can train with you? I want to be fast like that too" asked Aizen ignoring his mother.

"Umm... I guess so but it's not easy," was Naruto's answer.

"Aizen let's go!" bellowed Saya once again.

"Alright cool, maybe I can come over tomorrow, I will ask my mom. Is that ok with you man?" asked Aizen turning to head towards his mom.

"Yeah, ok" said Naruto.

"Ok, well bye and see you tomorrow then." Aizen rushed off to catch up to his mother.

"Bye!"

END FLASHBACK

The next day Aizen showed up and to Naruto's surprise he kept showing up day after day. The two boys fell into a routine and quickly became the best of friends. They were inseparable. This change made Rin very happy. She was excited that her son had someone else to open up to and confide in. She just hoped they stayed out of trouble, little Aizen had a mischievous look about him.

Even though the two boys were the best of friends, they were completely opposite in their demeanor and attitudes. Naruto was still calm-mannored, relatively silent, and super intelligent. Aizen, on the other hand, was outspoken, arrogant, inconsiderate and rude for child. After beginning to train together Naruto had to knock Aizen's attitude down a peg or two. He, as any 6-year old would think, just wanted to be cool and have fun as a ninja. He wanted to be the hero and the best ninja ever. This thinking annoyed Naruto greatly and one day they had an argument, which turned into a fight, in which Naruto beat the daylights out of him.

"Being a ninja isn't a game Aizen," spoke Naruto. "There are people out there that will kill you despite your age and don't care that we are from Iwa. All it takes is one hit in the right place and your dead. Being a ninja is tough and dirty. If your going to be the best then you need to get serious," Naruto told him.

After that lashing by Naruto, both boys actually became closer than ever. Their training begun to take off and they got stronger.

Almost every morning the boys would meet together at the base of the mountains behind Aizen's house and train doing push ups and sit ups. Then they would run up and down the hills without using chakra. This strengthened the boys bodies, and helped develop their muscles. When Aizen turned seven, Naruto along with the help of Rin, got him some weights just like his. Aizen complained a bit at first but after noticing he was getting stronger and faster he stopped complaining. He was determined to beat Naruto, but unfortunately he wasn't even close to Naruto's level.

After a short break for lunch, both boys would usually work with Rin or hang in the library. Opposite from each other Aizen loved working with Rin, while Naruto loved the library. The afternoons were spent differently by each of the boys. This was when they could train in whatever they wanted. Sometimes they did taijutsu, other times worked with weapons, and other days were spent doing the little bit of ninjutsu the boys knew.

Naruto, just slightly ahead of Aizen training wise, had an actual plan for his training schedule. He wanted to improve his taijutsu above everything else. After getting beat by that girl at the playground, he never wanted to be humiliated again. With his mother's help he perfected his Hankido footwork into an art form. The style was rather slow to watch, but when used correctly and in Naruto's hands it was dangerously powerful. Naruto learned to harness his energy and chakra in the style using the opponents energy against them. For the style to work he had to improve his balance and flow with systematic, placid, and unrelenting movements. The Hankido style took lots of patience, and was completely opposite of Naruto's focus, but he choose it that way for a reason. Hankido was slow, sluggish, and powerful; it resembled the drunken-ninja style. Naruto loved the style because it made his opponents think he was slow as well, which was completely not the case. When Naruto went all out he was unbelievably fast. At 8 he was around chunnin level in speed. But he only pulled it out when he needed to, and he couldn't go that speed for long periods of time. When his taijutsu ever faltered he would have his speed, and if that ever wasn't good enough he would resort to his ninjutsu, and then if that wasn't enough well he had one last weapon in his arsenal for use...

Aizen's main focus in his training was weapons. Similar to Naruto, he felt bad and didn't want a repeat of what happened at the park, so he worked on his weakness. Any ranged weapon in his hands became deadly accurate, his favorite being senbon. Aizen could now hit a target at 100 yards with a senbon needle, percing it completely. Being Naruto's friend meant he had to know more than weapons; he had to be fast as well and Aizen learned that lesson quickly. He refused to let Naruto leave him in the dust.

Aizen and Naruto each had their own special qualities. Naruto told Aizen about the Kyuubi when both were 8, and Aizen finally told Naruto about his special ability as well. After working with Naruto's mother Aizen was discovered to be a sensor type ninja and he could sense someone up to almost a mile away when he focused on them. But while this had his perks, he didn't let up in his training at all. While he wasn't as fast as Naruto, he was a close second. He was pretty sure no genin could keep up with him or Naruto. Naruto was training to become a close to mid-range fighter, and Aizen was training to be mid to long-range. Aizen also excelled in the medic field as well. He often spent his time in the afternoons learning from Rin.

Both boys were reluctant to say that they only knew a few jutsu. When they turned 8, Rin taught them the basic 3. They both could walk on walls and the cliffsides around the village and both were slowly grasping water walking. Rin already was teaching them some medic techniques as well, but she explained to them that they were on their own in getting their hands on other jutsu. This was their debate as they headed to their first day at the academy.

"I'm telling you Aiz, they are not going to teach us much. We already basically know what we need to know, and we could probably pass and become genin now," spoke Naruto as they walked toward the academy. Both Rin and Saya were walking and chatting softly behind the boys.

"We have to still go though. It's mandatory for almost everyone and you need this time to practice, because I'm already better than you Naruto," declared Aizen.

"Sure thats not what happened during our last spar Aiz. I believe you couldn't even last after you took off your own weights, while I still had mine on," laughed Naruto.

"I just let you win baka. I have to boost your ego to make you feel good," retorted Aizen.

"Whatever whatever, so you think this will be fun. 4 years at the academy?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I guess. No one will touch us, and we will just use this time to get even stronger. I just can't wait till we turn 10 in two years. Then we get personal instructors and hopefully we can start learning more jutsus," said Aizen.

"Do you know who you are going to go to? We still have a little time, before then. Mom told me I have to go see the Tsuchikage for mine; probably something to do with the fox. It will be interesting."

"Yeah I wonder who the Tsuchikage picked. I would choose my dad to be mine, but he is hardly home man. Mom doesn't have a clue about shinobi life either, so I don't know who to pick. But you are right we still have time before then. I will be kicking your butt as usual by then anyway Naruto," joked Aizen. "So don't get too comfortable."

"Whatever Aizen, whatever," snickered Naruto.

* * *

After the Third Ninja War, Iwa was truly left in shambles. With roughly 70% of the shinobi forces lost, the civilian population became sparse as well. Around 60% of the civilians left Hidden Stone in fear of losing their homes or being killed. Iwa had fallen very close to becoming the weakest Hidden Village, their competition being Hidden Sand. Konoha actually made a vital mistake in not taking over Iwa completely. They had a chance, but for some reason they didn't take it and it allowed Iwa to gain back some leverage and buy them some time. This lasted until the "Yellow Flash" made an appearance, but during that time Stone killed hundreds of leaf nin. Similar to Sand and even Cloud, fighting Iwa on its home turf in the mountains is almost suicidal. The layout and tactical advantage the mountains bring makes Iwa the strongest fortified village in the elemental countries.

But despite those advantages Iwa still lost and this brought major problems for Tsuchikage after the war. He had to get Iwa back up to strength and it was going to take time. He had failed in his initial attempt and it cost him. Onoki was still lucky to be the Tsuchikage and he realized he had to make changes. One of those changes happened to be Iwa's shinobi academy.

Before the Third Ninja War Iwa focused on quantity over quality. Iwa had its fair share of strong ninja, but only a handful were A-class nin and even fewer were S-class. This quantity method had good results at the beginning of the war. But it backfired heavily towards the end of the war when Konoha's elite began to target the few high ranking nin in Iwa's forces. Konoha's jounins could take on dozens of Iwa's and only suffer a few casualties, if that. It's the reason Iwa's forces were decimated so quickly. Konoha had somehow trained quality ninjas that had some "Will of Fire" belief in themselves, but Onoki definitely didn't believe in that. He did believe in strength though, and he realized his village didn't have enough. So he made some changes.

After the war, Onoki urged the remaining population to send their children to the academy; civilians included. He changed the academy to a 6 year program, but recently, with the ever increasing number of shinobi, switched it back to four years. Children entered at age 8 and finished at 12, if they met the standards he required. To emphasize quality he made the curriculum focus on tactics, communication, weapons and chakra control. Since children generally have small chakra pools he heavily stressed taijutsu. If students didn't have remarkable or adaquete skills in taijutsu they were immediately sent back to the academy till they met the requirements needed in the field. There were no exceptions to this. The Tsuchikage wanted his shinobi to never falter in hand-to-hand combat, which is what usually took place on the battlefield. To further the emphasis on quality he added a certain clause in the academy. During the last two years, if students show exceptional talent then they can get outside help from tutors and available jounins, similar to a co-op program. With recomendations from the sensei's in the academy, students got lessons from a jounin in addition to their school studies. So far this method has worked well for the Tsuchikage and slowly his forces have risen and shown outstanding progress.

* * *

When Naruto and Aizen arrived at the academy, they found their classroom and said goodbye to their mothers. They walked inside and immediately found seats toward the back of the room. They were some of the last to arrive, so introductions took place shortly after they were seated.

"Good Morning class!" shouted the teacher, getting everyones attention. "Welcome to the Iwa academy, my name is Kenzo. You guys can call me Kenzo-sensei," he stated with eyes focused on him. After introducing himself he turned toward the desk in the front of the classroom. "Your other sensei here is Reika-sensei. She and I will be your sensei's during your four years here and I hope you guys turn into excellent shinobis."

"Thank you Kenzo-sensei and Reika-sensei!" chorused the children.

"Thank you," replied Reika. "I look forward to working with all of you, so do your best."

After Reika's interlude Kenzo took it over again. "Well this year we are going to be learning some exciting stuff..."

During his speech about the curriculum Naruto took a moment to observe the classroom and teachers who would be instructing him. His two instructors were both chunnin. Kenzo was average height and looked to be in his late 20's. He wore his brown chunnin vest proudly over his burgundy short-sleeved shirt. He wore black pants with kunai holsters wrapped on both legs. He had red hair and brown eyes and wore his forehead protector wrapped around his left arm right above his elbow.

Reika was shorter than Kenzo, standing around 5 feet tall. She had black hair held up in a bun. Her eyes were green and she had some freckles on her face. She looked to be in her early 20's. She also wore her chunnin vest proudly over top a brown blouse with wide long sleeves. Her pants hugged her figure and were black with brown stitching etched in it. Her forehead protector was on her forehead and she seemed to be a little nervous like this was her first time teaching.

After taking in his instructors appearance, Naruto looked left at Aizen seated beside him. "Do we really have to go through this?" he asked.

Aizen just smiled. "Sit back man and relax. It's not my fault that you probably know every lesson they might teach. You read too much. Relax and have fun, besides Reika-sensei is pretty cute. I think I'm going to like this," he said.

Naruto turned away after that. _'That's all he thinks about is cute girls. Ever since we turned 8, he talks about girls. How can he even think my Mom is cute?' _He shook his head at that thought and then looked at his sensei. _'Ok I admit, Reika sensei is cute, but I won't tell him that,'_ he thought to himself.

Naruto took stock of his classmates and noticed there was only 14 students. Most of them looked relatively attentive and smart. There were 4 girls and 10 boys including Aizen and himself. _'This is going to be a long 4 years!'_

"Naruto Yamashita!"

Naruto heard his name being called and turned to listen to Kenzo-sensei. "Did you hear me Naruto?" called out Kenzo.

"Huh..." Naruto looked at Kenzo confused and wondered what he was talking about. "What did you say Kenzo-sensei?"

"Mister Yamashita, you need to pay more attention. I asked you to introduce yourself to your classmates and explain your dreams and goals," replied the teacher. Laughter broke out in the classroom.

"Oh," said Naruto feeling embarassed.

"Well stand up, and tell us about yourself Naruto," spoke Kenzo.

As Naruto stood up and looked out over the class he could hear Aizen chuckling beside him. With a sigh Naruto began his own introduction. In his mind he couldn't help but think,

_'This is going to be a long 4 years indeed!'_

**End **


	7. Chapter 7

Alright here we go again with the next installment of Stone Strength. I've got some really good ideas coming up and hopefully the next few chapters should be good. This chapter took on a mind of its own and I just went with the flow and I think it came out smoothly. I can say that it takes some time and effort to create a good back story and history with OC characters or other characters not heavily mentioned in the manga. This story will have at least 3 or more characters from the manga that we don't really get an explanation about, and I think it would be cool to create story lines where they fit in. This chapter was also my longest so far and I'm proud of that. I felt my other chapters were too short.

If anyone can guess the direction I'm headed in and has some ideas please share! Also please review and I want to say thanks to those who have already...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

On a rare occasion in September a heavy rainstorm is assaulting Iwa. The storm itself came out of nowhere and was unexpected and unpredicted. The raindrops themselves fell from the sky in bucket loads covering everything; similar to the never-ending rain in Ame. But Naruto didn't really care as the rain drenched him from head to toe. He was walking the streets alone, lost in thought and running on autopilot with no particular destination in mind. After leaving the academy for the day Aizen and him had rushed through the rain towards Aizen's house planning to train, despite the weather, for a few hours.

When they got there a lone ANBU was leaving the house and they could hear crying coming from within. Aizen immediately left Naruto's side and rushed in only to find his mother Saya at the kitchen table crying in agony and sadness. It took her a few seconds, but once she noticed the two boys, she tried to wipe her tears away and appear strong, but she failed miserably. Realizing there was no point in putting up a facade, fresh tears streamed down her cheeks and she went back to sobbing. With her eyes closed and face down she couldn't bare to see how Aizen would react. She simply spoke out loud in grief, "Your father was killed Aizen."

Aizen, for his part, immediately knew something was wrong when he heard his mom's cries. And as if by instinct, he began to slightly tear up and get nervous as he watched his mom try to be strong for his sake. When he heard his mom say that his father had been killed, Aizen simply zoned out and stood rigid. His small wall of emotions began to crush and crumble around him. He couldn't believe it and was in shock, almost having a panic attack. Every memory of his father flashed in his mind, and he collapsed to the floor as tears began to run down his face. His mother joined him on the floor and both cried and mourned for the man. Sadness swept through the house and it seemed like the storm outside echoed their feelings. The rain began to fall harder and faster than before.

Naruto, on the other hand, felt extremely out of place as he watched mother and son hug and cry. He watched the scene from the doorway of the kitchen. He had always been calm and collected, never really showing his emotions, but this scene affected him like never before. With a soft, "I'm sorry," Naruto left the Kurono household with haste. He made it to the street just as the skies emptied even more like a flood. His now fully drenched clothes clung to him like a second skin but he didn't care, he just knew he couldn't stay there. There was too much sadness.

As he walked the streets drenched from the rain, Naruto thought back to the few times he had met Aizen's dad. Kei Kurono was his name and he was a shinobi. He didn't know much about him and the main fact Naruto could recall was that the man was hardly around. The one memory he had was from when Kei taught the boys how to track and follow the clues left behind. He had played hide-and-seek with them and Aizen's father was the one pursuing them. It was during that game that Naruto learned the lesson of never leaving any evidence. As Kei, had showed them even the smallest clue could lead the enemy to you.

Naruto thought about the relationship between Aizen and his father, and it seemed Aizen was always seeking the attention of the man. After first meeting and hanging with Aizen, this small quirk annoyed Naruto greatly. But then he realized how much Aizen desired to be a shinobi and Kei was his example and role model, so he had no reason to be angry. Kei wasn't an extremely strong fighter, but he was still a jounin like Naruto's mother Rin. Whenever given the chance Aizen always bragged how his father was a war hero.

The story goes that Kei had stayed a genin all the way up into his mid 20's. He had watched as others like his teammates, and even younger fresh graduates get promoted before him. It wasn't until the middle of the Third Ninja War that he was finally promoted to chunnin. He and another genin had been coming back from a recon mission with a jounin commander when they were ambushed by four Suna chunnins. Kei had been the only one who sensed the attack and he took a fuuma shuriken to the side when he jumped in front of the commander saving the man's life. The commander and other genin managed to kill 3 of the Sand nin after the surprise wore off, but the remaining Suna chunnin managed to escape. After the skirmish, Aizen's father was healed and promoted to chunnin for his heroic effort and he had the scar on his left ribcage to prove it. He remained a chunnin until shortly after Aizen turned 4. To provide for his family Kei became a hunter-nin and took on a lot of solo missions. Naruto remembered that they celebrated Kei's 39th birthday about a month ago.

Naruto's thought process took another turn as he passed the hospital and headed towards his home. The rain still beating down on his 10-year old frame. How would he feel if his mother was killed? Would he cry and lament like Aizen and Saya? He didn't know what he would do and it was upsetting him. No one important to him has died, and he didn't even know his biological parents. Also Naruto hardly cried and after his short 10 years of life, he had learned not to indulge too much into his emotions. Sure, he would laugh and even get angry, but to express emotions like grief and sadness was hard for him. He hadn't cried since learning the truth about his life 4 years ago and he hated to appear weak and vulnerable. As he made his way into his house, Naruto decided to simply read some scrolls to take his mind off his friend. He hoped Aizen would be ok and wouldn't change after this ordeal. If he did, Naruto decided he wouldn't discriminate or treat him differently. They would still be best friends and he would help Aizen as best as he could.

After Rin came home from the hospital she found Naruto in his room reading one of his scrolls. He immediately told her the news of what happened. She sat down with him and they talked about how he was feeling. He told her he was ok, but he was worried about Aizen. Rin told her son that that was normal, and he needed to be there for his friend because Aizen might need him. She said that is what real friends do, and it was what she was going to do for Saya.

At around 7:30 that night Aizen made his way over to Naruto's house, right after they finished eating dinner. "Hey Ms. Rin, can I talk to Naruto?"

Rin looked at the boy, and he looked miserable. His cheeks and eyes were puffy and red. He looked like he had just finished crying again before he showed up at her door. It made her sad just looking at him. "Sure come on in. You boys go up to the room and talk. You can stay here if you like Aizen, I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind tonight."

"Thank you," whispered Aizen. As they made there way into Naruto's room, Naruto cleared some scrolls off his bed and chairs so Aizen would have room to sit down. Naruto ended up on his bed and Aizen sat in the chair by the scroll shelf.

They faced each other and sat in silence. Aizen sat with his head bowed and he didn't want to look up and see what Naruto was thinking. Tears began to well in his eyes as he thought about his dad again.

"I'm really sorry about your dad," spoke Naruto softly, breaking the silence once and for all. He was clearly uncomfortable, but he knew his friend needed him now.

With that admission a tear rolled down Aizen's face. He wiped it away quickly hoping his friend wouldn't see. Naruto still not knowing how to continue just asked the next question that came to his mind. "Do you know what happened?"

Aizen looked up and slowly nodded his head. He knew he had to talk about it. It was what he had come over here to do. "Yeah, he was ambushed."

"Ambushed? By who?"

With a small gulp Aizen continued on, "The report from the ANBU said they believe that Konoha did it or some rouge group, but there isn't enough proof to verify it. It could have been someone else." Done crying for the moment he proceeded to wipe his face with his shirt, drying the wetness and making his face red again.

"Wow...that doesn't really make sense. Why would Konoha kill him? I'm not defending the leaf, but I thought Konoha missions are generally far away from ours."

"Yeah, I know. The report said that it took place in Grass Country though. My dad had just cashed a bounty there on a rouge chunnin grass-nin when he was ambushed. As a hunter-nin and doing the mission solo he was by himself. But they believe that a Konoha team was possibly given a mission that involved the same man my dad killed. Obviously my dad completed his mission first because he cashed in the bounty, but the ANBU believe that Konoha was after the man my dad killed around the same time frame. They either wanted him dead or captured so they must have thought my dad, was preventing them from completing their mission. The report wasn't clear on those details, but after asking around they believe that was the case, because the Konoha shinobi's went asking around for the man who my dad killed, soon after my dad was found dead."

Both boys sat in silence pondering their thoughts after that. "Naruto"

"Yeah?"

"The report also said how he might have been killed and its kinda confusing." Anger started to rise in Aizen, and he raised his voice in frustration. "The report said my dad didn't even react or realize the attack was coming. It was weird, almost like he invited them to kill him. Also there was only one mark present on my dad's body and it was the wound to his heart, which they believe was the blow that killed him. They think that someone from the Yamanaka clan did it and he had help, but again there is no proof. I think another person must have stabbed him in the heart, after the Yamanaka performed their jutsu."

Naruto went silent after that and thought about what his mother had told him about the Yamanaka clan. _'For the Yamanaka clan to be involved, I can believe how it would seem like he didn't react or even know of an attack. I can't think of anything else either that can make it seem like this except for genjutsu, but I think Mr. Kurono would have noticed that.'_

"I'm going to avenge him, I'm going to get strong enough to get those who killed him back," spoke Aizen breaking Naruto's train of thought. "Do you know that I hated him? Just the other day I was thinking about how much I hated my own father. He was never home for us and I watched how much my mom missed him. When he came home it was only for a few days or week and I watched her try to be tough for me. But he always had another mission to go on. Earlier this year my mom even cried herself to sleep when he was away for two months. I know I shouldn't have been mad, but I couldn't help it. I did my best to believe in him, and he told us that one day he would stay forever."

"I'm sorry Aiz. Your father didn't deserve to die like that and you shouldn't hate him. He was pretty cool, the few times that I met him. You know now we both have to get stronger. Konoha has hurt both of our families."

"Yeah you are right. If I ever meet a Yamanaka, man I'm gonna kill them and nothing will stop me," declared Aizen. Those words would play a part in the future...

* * *

**Deep within the Northern Mountains of Earth Country**

The northern mountain ranges in Earth Country were a treacherous and ominous place to live. Travelers rarely traveled to the far north and few braved the maze-like terrain in fear of getting lost and dying of starvation or freezing to death. The snow capped mountains seemed endless and ran all the way to the frozen tundra which was a border for the elemental countries. It was a place where blizzards and avalanches occurred almost all the time. The legends say that the mountains used to actually be volcanoes, once upon a time, but many don't believe the tale because Earth Country hasn't had a volcanic eruption in over 40 years.

Climbing and searching the mountains was a tall man and proud shinobi of Iwa named Han. He easily stood close to seven feet tall and moved with a grace of a samurai. He was wearing a large brown wool cloak hung tightly over his old samurai styled armor to keep him warm. And he was wearing his customary kusa and face mask to keep the snow and wind out of his eyes. On his back was a large pouch, similar to a backpack. The numerous holes and pockets on the pouch were tightly patched and zipped up. He was given a mission by the Tsuchikage to find a certain man. Coincidentally, a man who once taught him how to read and write close to 20 years ago when he was a young boy. Since it was a mission, Han was determined to complete it because he hated failure and he was not going to disappoint the Tsuchikage.

The Tsuchikage had told him that his old caretaker and teacher, a man known as Roshi, would probably be somewhere in the northern mountains. He had started his search over a week ago.

FLASHBACK

"How can I serve you, Onoki-sensei?"

"Han, I have an important mission that only you can do. Your the only person I trust with this and I need you to find a certain person for me."

"Oh, ok am I going to assassinate this person? Who is the target? Who am I finding?" asked Han eagerly with the prospect of getting to kill again. It had been a while since he let loose on an opponent. He was also curious, if only he could do this then his opponent had to be strong or maybe a great threat to his country. He was hoping he would get a chance to kill Deidara. His old friend and student deserved it, for trying to kill his sensei Onoki.

"No, No," laughed Onoki enjoying the eagerness of his longtime student. "I'm sorry Han you may be strong but even I would be hard pressed to kill this man, and furthermore he is still a shinobi of mine and long time defender of Iwa. Your mission is to find Roshi Honsuda and give him this scroll for me," he said handing Han the scroll. "Hopefully he should return with you after he reads that."

_'Wait a minute...Roshi-jiji? Is that who he is talking about? He can't possibly really be that strong, he's too old now,'_ thought Han. _'I hardly remember him, and from what I do remember he was slow and always seemed to be lost in some memory when he was with me. How could sensei, think he is on the same level as him?' _"Is this the same man who taught me lessons before the academy?" he asked.

"Yes, the one and the same, I'm glad you can even remember him. Be careful when you find him and I'm urging you not to attack Han. He probably will not like someone bothering him."

"I'm not disagreeing with you sensei, but are you sure that that man is as strong as you say?"

"Yes Han, he is just as I say he is," spoke Onoki, his voice becoming deadly serious. "That man is just like you. He is the jinchuruki for the Yonbi and was once my rival for this very seat of Tsuchikage. He is probably just as strong as I am, maybe even stronger now."

"Oh I'm sorry to question you sensei," spoke Han realizing there was much that he didn't know. He believed he was the strongest shinobi outside of Onoki, within Earth Country, and having Gobi the 5-tailed bijuu sealed within him further solidified his belief.

"Han I'm giving you a month to complete this mission, take no longer than that. Do not push Roshi to return if he doesn't want to, and don't even try to use force. That is an order! I will not have you angering him more than necessary. You're dismissed."

END FLASHBACK

As Han rounded the corner and headed toward the next mountain in his search he felt a slight temperature increase. As he walked further, his senses began to tingle as he noticed the snow was slowly melting around a particular area.

"What do you want boy?" he heard from directly behind him.

Startled from the voice, Han jumped forward and in one smooth motion unzipped a pocket on his pouch with one hand, pulled out a kunai with the other, and turned to face the voice of his unidentified admirer. One thought was running through his mind as steam began to rise from the open pocket on his pouch: _'I never even sensed him.'_

"Ahh...jumpy I see," spoke the man; a smirk on his face as he watched Han's reaction. Han, on the other hand, finally recognized the man. He looked just the same as he had all those years ago. Only difference being the few wrinkles now on his face from aging.

Roshi Honsuda was dressed in an all burgundy get-up. His shirt and pants were baggy but comfortable. He also wore brown chest armor made out of durable leather and black boots that rose to his shins. He was short and lean, standing at least two feet under Han's tall frame. Signifying his allegiance with Iwa was his custom made forehead protector which actually covered his forehead and ears. He had bright red hair without a speck of gray and had a goatee. On his face was his gray birthmark which ran from ear to ear. Han had found the man he was looking for.

"Roshi Honsuda, I have come here on behalf of the Tsuchikage," spoke Han trying not to anger Roshi.

"What does that fool want now? He hasn't called me nor needed me in years," replied Roshi with some distaste and annoyance.

At the admission of his sensei being a fool, Han started to get irate and offended. No one disrespected Onoki in front of him. "You best control yourself boy, you're too quick to anger and you don't want to do anything foolish. You are beginning to leak chakra, and I can tell your beast runs unbridled inside of you. You think you are special? You know nothing and cannot even keep control of your emotions. What have you really come here for? What does that the big-nosed midget want?" bellowed Roshi.

Angry at being chastised by the man, Han retorted back, "I was asked to bring you this scroll." He tossed the scroll to Roshi who caught it with a swipe of the hand. He placed it inside one his sleeves paying it no mind.

After a moment of silence and a slight staring match Roshi walked by Han ignoring the younger man. He just continued on his way hoping Han would would leave. Han was stunned; this was not how the encounter was supposed to be. He quickly followed Roshi determined to hear an answer or response from the scroll. Then he could return to Iwa with Roshi in tow.

After 5 minutes of walking, Roshi stopped and turned around. "Why are you still following me, boy?"

"You have to read the scroll."

"Is that it?" asked Roshi. Han nodded his head. He took a moment to sniff the air and frowned. "There is a blizzard coming soon, I will read it when I return home."

"Then I will leave after you have read it." Han was simply determined to complete his mission. He hoped it was over soon, because this man made him angry by just looking at him.

After walking 3 miles they entered a cave and Han noticed it was well hidden by genjutsu. He guessed only Roshi could enter and the only way anyone else could was if they were escorted or entered with Roshi at the same time. After entering the cave they walked another mile or so, through twists and turns, until the temperature increased dramatically. After walking down a set of stairs crafted by a master doton user they came to Roshi's home, a huge open room the size of small pond. Running around the large open room were rivers of hot lava. It appeared Roshi lived inside of a volcano.

After having Han sit at a table, Roshi made tea for the two of them and then joined the younger man. To put it simple the Tsuchikage and him did not enjoy each other's company and Roshi was upset he sent Han, of all people, to contact him. Roshi had left Iwa around 20 years ago, blaming Onoki for the loss of remaining relative at that time. With a sigh Roshi took out the scroll and after a quick swipe of blood and chakra Roshi read its contents to see what Onoki wanted to tell him.

_Hello Old Friend,_

_I'm sorry I used Han to get this message to you, but I knew it was the only way you would listen. I need you for something very important._

_Before going into details, I never apologized to you for what I did all those years ago. I was wrong even though I hate to admit it. We could have choose a different way, and in the end it accomplished our goals, but I lost a two good friends. You and your sister. For the record I never told Han about who he is, or his family. He still believes you are just a teacher that taught him when he was a child. I should have let you raise him and have a more intricate part of his life, but I didn't know how you would react and feared how you would treat him. I'm sorry for not trusting you with your kin. _

_He is an excellent shinobi, by the way, and the greatest shinobi I have had the privilege to teach. You should be proud. But on the contrary, he still hasn't tamed the Gobi, and I admit my fears caused that. You are the still the only jinchuruki who has complete control over his beast, besides the Mizukage at the moment. I intent to rectify that though and I'm asking you for help. I need you to come back to Iwa and I'm asking you to train our newest jinchuruki, a young boy named Naruto. He is already extremely gifted and headstrong, similar to a man I once was rivals with. He contains the strongest of bijuu of all, the Kyuubi. And I'm sorry, but I can't tell you the details right now._

_Once again I have let you down, and I admit I pulled you away from your family. I'm asking you to forgive me and help the future of Iwa. We both know that Naruto is going to be essential to the village just like you and Han are. For Iwa to succeed we need him to rise above the rest, becoming even greater than you._

_I asked Han to await your answer and see if you would return with him. Please don't take your anger out on your nephew and coincidentally my student. I hope you return Old Friend._

_Onoki Kayucha_

_Sandaime Tsuchikage _

* * *

As children both Roshi and Onoki were friends and rivals. Onoki was actually 2 years older, but the 2 children naturally bumped heads and became companions. There rivalry went all the way up to the Tsuchikage selection, where Onoki was eventually chosen over Roshi. Onoki was the main choice mainly because Roshi, at the time, still didn't have complete control over all 4 tails of Yonbi's chakra. As Onoki became more involved with his duties as Tsuchikage the two friends occasionally were able to talk, and those moments became fewer and far between.

During the Second Ninja War Roshi became a living legend. As a young adult he was tasked with keeping control of all of Iwa's borders, and he did his job splendly and to perfection. Under Onoki's rule, Roshi helped keep Iwa's casualties the lowest of any nation affected by the war. But during this time the two friends rarely had time to speak to each other outside of giving and recieving missions. What changed the relationship completely was the day that Roshi lost his sister Joni.

The 5-tailed dolphin-horse was said to live amongst the sulfur-fields and geysers somewhere within Earth Country. No one knew its exact location, but every ten years or so it would show up. Shortly after the war, it was spotted destroying a small farming village near the border between Earth Country and Wind Country. Wanting to keep the beast within Earth Country's borders, Onoki, Roshi, and a plethora of Iwa elites fought the beast driving it further away from the border and back into Earth territory. After a grueling 2 weeks of fighting, they succeeded in sealing it into a metal chest. But after a couple weeks it was found that the seals on the chest were failing. cracking, and slowly disintegrating; the beast was simply too strong.

To fix the problem, Onoki decided they would create another jinchuruki. And similar to other villages, jinchuruki hosts have a peculiar relationship amongst each other and Iwa was no different. One day when Roshi went away on a mission it was decided that the Gobi would be sealed into the newborn child of Roshi's younger sister, who was pregnant and also the only remaining member of Roshi's family. Her husband had actually died towards the end of the Second Ninja War after she became pregnant. The sealing procedure that was used was a new one and the seal created was supposed to be even stronger than the seal that bound the Yonbi to Roshi. But for the sealing to work, it had to take place while Joni was giving birth. The sealing specialists of Iwa had said that both the mother and child would be unharmed during the procedure, but something went drastically wrong. Suna would actually adopt the sealing method and use it on a future jinchuruki for the Ichibi.

The seal procedure was actually dependant on a person's will to live, and unfortunately baby Han was almost lost during the birth. To save her child, Joni expended too much chakra and through sheer might willed her child to live. Han survived while she died from her efforts to preserve his life. When Roshi returned from his mission and heard the news he was furious and blamed Onoki for the death of his sister. Onoki, on the other hand, thought Roshi would take his anger out on the child, so he told Roshi he could not raise Han or be a part of his life. Thus their once great friendship ended and Han grew up without knowing he had an uncle.

Eventually Onoki let Roshi into Han's life by allowing him to teach him before he entered the academy. During that time Roshi taught his 'nephew' how to read and write. He did his best to show him love, but Han was still too young to know what was going on. After entering the academy Onoki seperated the two again. When Han graduate and becomea shinobi, he was personally trained by the Tsuchikage. In anger and sadness Roshi left the village. He still stayed a loyal shinobi and he told Onoki he would guard the Great North; the Tsuchikage let him be. Despite training under Onoki, Han still couldn't master the use of his bijuu's chakra and Onoki knew he had messed up the one chance that he could. Not wanting the same to happen to Naruto, Onoki needed Roshi to come back even if he had to beg and ask forgiveness.

* * *

**Present Time**

A few weeks had passed in Naruto and Aizen's life since's Kei's death and things were returning to normal. A few family friends came to the funeral, and slowly things began to get better for the Kurono family. Saya found out that Kei actually saved a good amount of money from missions for their family, but she decided to get a job anyways; mainly to keep her busy and stop her from thinking about her husbands death. She now worked as a waitress during the day while her son went to school. Aizen got some of his playfulness and michieviousness back, but Saya, Rin, and Naruto could tell that he took things more serious now. Both boys were excited because this was the week they got to meet their new co-op sensei's. They were headed to the Tsuchikage's office to find out who they were working with.

The academy had long since become boring for both boys. They were both the top of the class and could graduate at any time, but they didn't. Naruto was undeniably the strongest student in the whole academy, and probably the genin ranks as well. He was followed closely by Aizen. Aizen was like the class bully and showoff. Since his very first week, he told it like it is. He laughed when others struggled on the simplest of things and would play pranks on everyone. He had also taken up perverted tendencies as well because he would constantly ogle their female sensei Reika and he would deliberately aim at private places when they spared. He always tried to get Naruto to join him in his schemes, but Naruto never joined in. Naruto played "Mr. Silent-but-deadly" and the scary fact was that he was deadly in battle. Outside of fighting he was relatively quiet, calm, and kept to himself. Surprisingly he had no fangirls and that honor went to Aizen, which he welcomed with open arms. But many of the students were scared of Naruto.

One day he accidentally knocked Kenzo-sensei unconscious in a spar. It technically wasn't accidental, but that is what was written in the school's reports. It was a brutal thrashing that took a few seconds and Naruto had simply stated that Kenzo-sensei left himself open and paid the price. Aizen warned the teacher, when he told Naruto to go all out on him, but he didn't listen thinking Naruto could never seriously injure him. Kenzo ended up spending 2 days in the hospital. Naruto got a scolding from Rin after the incident, but respect and fear from his sensei's and classmates. After that he never went full out when he fought at the academy. It wouldn't be fair if he did.

At 10 years old, the academy instructors were the only ones allowed to spar with either of the boys, outside of tests and exams. But the instructors were hard pressed to defeat either boy, especially when the boys got serious. The boys hardly did that though, especially Naruto, opting to keep as much of his skills hidden as possible. Plus he didn't want to hurt anyone. They both excelled in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and weapons. Also they were highly intelligent, sometimes even correcting the teachers during class. The truth was the instructors were happy that the time for the co-op instructors was here. Both boys, in their minds shouldn't have been in the academy in the first place no matter how good they were.

**Hours prior in the Tsuchikage's Office**

"Tsuchikage, there is a man here to see you. He called you imprudent and foolish sir, and he's threatened to pummel and wring the ANBU who stopped him from seeing you. Han is also with him, and they are creating quite the commotion," spoke Onoki's secretary.

_'Hmm... so he has returned. I'm surprised and I didn't think he would agree. I must get him to stay,' _thought Onoki_. _"I believe I know who it is. Send him in! Also call for the children who earned their right to be part of the co-op program. Today is the day they meet their new sensei's correct?"

"Hai, Tsuchikage."

After the short interuption from his secretary Onoki prepared himself for the meeting between himself and Roshi. He really didn't know how it would pan out and if his old friend had agreed to train Naruto. When his office door opened up he saw his old rival, who appeared almost the same as he had 20 years ago. Han followed right behind happy that his mission was over. The two shinobi stopped in front of Onoki's desk and silence filled the room. Both Onoki and Roshi eyed each other and slowly killing intent filled the Tsuchikage's office. Han startled at the display between the two, quickly looked over at Roshi making sure he wouldn't attack his sensei.

"What are the details you failed to mention in that scroll," spoke Roshi breaking the tense atmosphere in the office.

With a slight raising of his eyebrows, Onoki smirked uneffected by the disrespect of his old rival. "Han, you can be dismissed. Send me a report tomorrow morning." Han nodded and quickly left the office, leaving a small fog of steam behind and Onoki turned his attention back to Roshi. "Hello old friend, I see you have come back here and excepted my offer."

"I haven't excepted anything yet Onoki, I want to know the details. I know that the last time any news was heard about the Kyuubi, it was attacking Konoha. It was apparently defeated by the "Yellow Flash" but we both know that isn't true, so how did you get your hands on it?" questioned Roshi. "What did you do?"

"I was simply given an opportunity and I took it. As you can see Iwa still has a long way to go until it reaches it's former glory. We were low on manpower at the time and I found out some vital information on Konoha. I took the risk and was rewarded from it."

"You still aren't telling me facts Onoki. Your mind games and quick tongue will not work on me, no matter how much you twist the words. How did you get your hands on the Kyuubi? How did you get another jinchuruki?" spoke Roshi. He was determined not to blow up or lose his cool. Despite being a jinchuruki and going through the drama with Han, Roshi knew he had to keep his cool especially around his old rival who could use his own emotions against him.

"You still have not agreed to my offer. If I tell you the truth, then you must train the boy and never let the secrets about him be heard outside of this room."

Onoki knew it was underhanded and he knew how his old rival would react. When Roshi was young he hated the fact that he had the Yonbi in him. He knew how powerful the chakra's of the bijuu could be, and he was forced to train and control the beast within him for the sake of the village. He secretly hated how he was used as a weapon, but understood the need for it. As he grew older he wanted to help others like him, but when he couldn't even help his own kin he fled from failure. Now that he could help another, he would be interested. Roshi knew the weight and expectations that came from being a jinchuruki; he didn't want others to go through what he did.

_'He's cornering me and he knows I will accept,' _pondered Roshi_. 'He's not tricking me and it's obvious what his game is. This boy is going to be relied on in the near future and if "the midget" doesn't want to show his cards then I know the boy must be important or special. Onoki wants another weapon to strengthen this village, but I can't let him treat the boy that way. I guess I can play his game for now, but I can't let the boy be corrupted by him.'_

After searching Onoki's face for lies, Roshi relented. "Fine I agree to this. I will train the boy up to my standards and in my own ways meaning you have no say in the matter. But I need to know the details about him and how you even got your hands on the Kyuubi. Don't lie to me Onoki, this is not a game in where we can throw the boy's life around. I can still show you and this village why I am the known as the 'Raging Monkey from Iwa'."

"I understand completely Roshi, and using the boy as leverage was never my intention. If you are to train him, then you must know who he is," replied Onoki smoothly.

_'I hope I'm not making a mistake,' _thought Roshi.

It took an hour for Onoki to tell the tale of how he aquired Naruto from Konoha. As Roshi listened he was surprised it was all happenstance. At first he believed that Onoki played some part in the events of Kyuubi attacking Konoha, but he was happy that his initial assumption was wrong. It was only by luck that Naruto came to Iwa as a jinchuruki. When Roshi learned of Naruto's biological parents he was truly amazed. As a ninja who participated in the Third Ninja War, Roshi himself was weary of the "Yellow Flash." That man was a terror on the battlefield. He was previleged to say that he never faced the man in battle, because he wasn't sure that he would win. After hearing the boy's history Onoki went on to tell his old friend about Naruto's progress and skills as a ninja in training. The main focus that drew Roshi's attention was that Naruto controlled his emotions well. That attribute was critical to Roshi's type of training.

"Tsuchikage all the students and instructers of the co-op program are here," interupted the secretary.

"Ah, it appears we will cut conversation this a little short Roshi. You can meet your new student now. I will be out in a minute Yuri, please inform everyone I'm coming."

* * *

The introductions for the co-op program only took a few minutes. Onoki gave a speech to the young students about how he looked forward to their progress and they got to meet there new sensei's. Only 6 students out of Naruto's class were considered for the opportunity; 2 girls and 4 boys. Since they had began school, 3 more kids had joined Naruto and Aizen's class bringing the total to 17 students, which was still small compared to the other villages. Iwa still had huge progress to make in returning to their former strength, but the Tsuchikage was pleased that the future shinobi of his forces were well on their way to being the best of the best.

After introductions were made Naruto was surprised by who the sensei was for his best friend. Rin, his mother was going to be teaching him and predictably Aizen was happy. On the other hand, when Naruto met his sensei something immediately put him on guard.

"Hello child, I'm assuming you are Naruto Yamashita?" asked Roshi.

Turning around Naruto looked at the old man. "Hai, are you going to be my sensei?"

"That is correct. I'm Roshi Honsuda, and I've already heard a lot about you. I've heard only good things and they say you are very intelligent and driven. I hope you know that my training will not be easy, and I will expect a lot from you. You are going to be tested in many ways. Are you prepared to test your limits?"

As Naruto listened to Roshi's words, he felt uneasy in being near the elder man. He simply nodded to the man's question not trusting his words. Roshi was completely tranquil and had a smoothness to him that bewildered Naruto. Naruto knew this man was completely different than any other. Even in the few times he had spoken with the Tsuchikage, no one had ever had this effect on him. Something inside Naruto began fighting and struggling for dominance, just by being in his presence. It took all of Naruto's willpower to control himself.

Roshi could feel and see Naruto's inner struggle and he was pleased Naruto appeared to be in control. The boy kept his mask of emotions in tact. Though no one else sensed the chakra, Roshi was testing Naruto. Naruto's control over his emotions was good, but he had much to learn Roshi figured; especially if he wanted to control Kyuubi's chakra.

"On Monday I expect you to be at my estate which is at the base of Mount Puma. I understand all students have to attend the academy until 2, and then the co-op program runs from 2 to 6 for those involved. Since I live near the eastern range and it's an area furthest from the academy I will allow you to make it to my estate by 2:15, no later than that or I will not train you. Enjoy your weekend Naruto. I have to go prepare for your studies and clean the estate," spoke Roshi. As he walked away from Naruto he made his way back to the Tsuchikage, wanting another word with the man before he moved back into is old home.

As Naruto watched his new sensei leave, his uneasiness began to slowly fade away. He turned and made his way back over to Aizen.

"So who did you get as your sensei Naruto?"

"I got a man named Roshi. I don't know what to make from him though. I've never heard of him. He is different and I think whatever he teaches me will be challenging," replied Naruto deep in thought.

"Well I get to work with your Mom man. She said that I would join her in the hospital a few days a week in addition to whatever else she teaches me. I'm going to like this."

"Yeah well, don't be ogling my mom while you work Aiz. I have seen how you look at her. It's the same look you get when you stare at Reika-sensei's ass."

"Wow... Easy man, and I'm not like that with Rin. She's your mom," declared Aizen. It didn't fool Naruto, but Aizen stuck to his weak defense. He didn't want to be on his bad side. "Well anyways man, you better train hard, because I am. Before you know it, I'm going to be kicking your ass."

"Yeah I hear you," mocked Naruto. '_I'm going to train harder than ever too.'_

**End**


	8. Author's Note

Hello everyone, and before people come to conclusions I want to say that I am definitely NOT abandoning this fic. I have a lot in store and the problem is I'm not sure when I will be able to post and update chapters. I have about 2 more chapters that are on my computer but they aren't finished yet. I'm hoping to post them sometime within the next week or so, but I can't say for sure when they will be out.

No excuses from me, and I apologize in advance for the length between future updates. I am starting my senior year of college, and as an electrical engineering major with 18 credits my time for writing is very limited. I have been selected to be in a competition to build an autonomous car and most of my time outside of studies will be working on that.

With all this announced, I will give some insight into what is coming out soon, when I get around to it. Please review and throw out some ideas and feeling you might have on these:

1) Naruto meets the Kyuubi

2) Obviously Naruto becomes a genin (He is thrown on a specialized team where problems occur)

3) Naruto does NOT participate in Konoha's chunnin exams. (BUT he will still interact with Konoha shinobi on some levels) I'm sure everyone didn't expect this...

Other plans (not set in stone)

4) Konoha vs Naruto... A Konoha ninja dies, and Naruto's feelings for Konoha come into play

5) Akatsuki comes into play. In the past Onoki used their services, but he didn't know there main plan or purpose.

6) Naruto competes in his own chunnin exams

Once again sorry to the readers, and I hope to get back to the story soon. Throw me some ideas as well. I will take away this AN when I post the new chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

Ok folks here is the next chapter and I'm really sorry that it took so long to get out. I ended up changing the chapter by combining two chapters in one, because I didn't think it flowed right. Once again I'm sorry and for future updates I hope to not take as long, but I will do my best. I just wish college was over, but alas it's not. One more year till the madness stops, then on to the real world.

I hope everyone is enjoying the story and please review and give me feedback. I gave a little bit of what I have planned in my last A/N and I'm excited about the next couple chapters in my head. It should be good... Well anyways on to the story...

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The following week was one of excitement and nervousness for the academy students and teachers involved in the co-op program. At 2:00 the 6 students chosen for the program left the academy, and their remaining classmates, and headed in separate directions in route to further their studies and abilities. After a short goodbye to his best friend Naruto rushed to meet his sensei, Roshi, at his estate on Mount Puma.

At around 2:13 Naruto made it to the clearing at the base of the mountain. His sensei was there waiting on him.

"Ah... you made it with 1 minute and 12 seconds to spare boy. I did say get here at 2:15, and I commend you for making it here as quickly as you did. That was just a small test, and if you couldn't complete it then I would not be teaching you today. I want to welcome to my estate and this is where we will meet for your training. My home is at the summit of the mountain, but for now we will begin here. Take a moment to catch your breath," ordered Roshi.

As Naruto listened to his speech, he did just that. The distance from the school to Roshi's estate was almost 5 miles and Naruto didn't know exactly were to go. He was cursing himself for his lack of preparation and knowledge. For the last 6 minutes of his run, he had to run at his full speed which he rarely pulls out very often. At his full speed he was very fast, especially considering he was still in the academy, but even 6 minutes at that pace wore him out. Furthermore, he had to turn around 3 times for going the wrong way. To say he was a little winded, was an understatement.

When Naruto took his much needed short rest, Roshi observed the boy. It was evident that the boy was winded, and he could tell that Naruto pushed himself to the limit to make it in the time he set. But in just 30 seconds the boys breathing was surprisingly almost back to normal. _'Hmm...that is definitely part of Kyuubi's influence.' _The boy had much to learn, and he could tell Naruto had a determination in himself not to fail. _'That will be needed for my training and will definitely come in handy,'_ thought Roshi.

"Alright boy, come over here. We have some things to discuss before we begin for today." Roshi gestured toward two big boulders and Naruto and him sat across from one another.

"Let me introduce myself first, and I want to learn a little about you as well. As I told you before I am Roshi Honsuda. I'm a rigorous old man and I hate to beat around the bush. I'm too old for that, so remember when you are with me, never be afraid to ask a question or speak. I'm a jounin, I've fought in countless wars, and I enjoy nature and my privacy. I was specifically asked to train you and other than possibly one other person I know, I'm probably the only one who can teach you and bring out your full abilities. I will teach you many things, and I have already heard a lot about you. But what I hope to convey to you the most is to always keep control of yourself. For you know yourself better than anyone else does, inside and out. That is my key belief and you will need to focus on that when training with me... now your turn," gestured Roshi.

"Well I'm Naruto Yamashita, and I'm 10 years old. I like to read and I enjoy spending time with my best friend Aizen and my mom. I really like to relax and I enjoy sitting in peace. I try my best to stay calm in all situations and strive to be the best I can be. I'm hoping to learn a lot from you, you seem different from anyone I have ever met," replied Naruto.

"Well you think I'm different huh? Me and you will like each other and I'm glad to have you as my student Naruto. But before we begin I will tell you that I will be ruthless in training," spoke Roshi in all seriousness. "Sometimes you will question yourself and some of the things I make you do, but my goal is to make you more rounded and a better shinobi. I will purposefully push your limits. Hopefully you will understand and in time we will know more about each other. Do you have any questions?"

Naruto thought about what his sensei was saying and he knew if he wanted to be better, then he would have to put his heart into this training. "What will you be teaching me sensei?"

"Before I teach you anything I need to see some more of what you are made of. Follow me!"

The two got up and Naruto followed Roshi into a rare thick blanket of trees. Iwa was a pretty barren place as the village was surrounded by rocky terrain. The village was carved into a mountain, and houses, businesses, and even the Tsuchikage's Tower was sculpted amongst the rocks. Once they made their way through the lush and rare evergreens they came to small body of water. "This my young student is one of a few brooks here in Iwa. When I first built my home it was mainly because of this fresh water right here," stated Roshi. "Today and from this day forth, except when I tell you not to, you must carry water up to my estate on the summit."

"Over there are two small pails that you must fill with water," uttered Roshi as he pointed to 2 small buckets laying along the bank. "I want you to grab a long branch from one of these trees and you must put the pails at each end of the branch. Since this is the beginning of your training, the buckets are small and each can contain at least a gallon of water. You must fill the buckets completely and bring them up the mountain to my home. Water this fresh in the village is unique, and we only a few brooks and streams throughout the entire village. That is why my estate was built here and closed off to everyone, but excuse me because I'm getting off topic."

"You cannot spill any of the water because when you reach the peak of the mountain you will pour it out into containers so that I can use it. The containers you will pour the water into are gallon containers so if they are not full when you finish then I will know you have spilled too much water. Then you will have to face the consequences, so take your time. My final rule is you are not to use chakra. This training is to further build up your body, balance, and strength."

As Naruto listened to the explanation, he knew he was in for a tough time, and that this training would likely be the hardest he has ever done. What weighed on his mind the most was that this was just the beginning of his training, so there was bound to be even tougher challenges after this one.

"Are you ready to begin?"

"Hai sensei!"

"Good I will head up the mountain, and see you when you are finished. It is now 2:35 and since it is your first time, you have until 5:00 to finish. In the future I will expect this to be done much quicker, or we won't have time to do anything else."

As Roshi walked away, Naruto went into the forest to find a strong enough branch to carry the pails. After a short 5 minutes, Naruto emerged with a thick stick about 6 feet long. In another few moments Naruto had filled the two buckets completely with water. He placed them on the ground about four feet apart and then placed the branch inside the two handles on the buckets.

The moment of revolution and surprise came when Naruto tried to pick up the pails and place the branch on his back. Not accustom with the weight Naruto lost his balance and dropped the branch. All the water fell out of the small buckets. Naruto could only stare at his hands in shock. Ever since he started wearing weights on his arms and legs Naruto had never put much thought into them because over time it became normal. The extra weight from the water made Naruto's arms with the added weight on them awfully heavy. With a sigh Naruto realized his training was now even harder.

* * *

**Konoha**

The last 11 years in Konoha had brought radical change to the village. The leader of this dynamic change, once again for what seemed like his entire life, was the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto's death at the tender age of 1 day old, had affected the aged Kage in many ways.

First and foremost was his failure as friend and mentor to Minato. If that man could see how the village had treated his legacy he would hate and loathe ever being the leader of such a place. Shortly after the infant's death Sandaime had felt the same way ashamed of his village, and he seriously pondered leaving office. But then the memories of his family and friends, and the moments that he felt proud for his village all came back to him. He also knew he couldn't give people like his rival Danzo a chance to take over, so he decided to stay. That did not mean things would remain the same though.

A week after the village's so called "demon killing" the Hokage rounded up all the hospital staff who let the irate villages inside the hospital to kill the boy. The staff was promptly fired no matter what rank or position they held. Next he talked to the families of the shinobi who attacked the boy, and expressed how ashamed and angry he was. They now would face punishment for the deeds of their family members. This public shame and abolishment from the Hokage was so great that one of the families, the Kondo clan, known to be long range specialists left the village. Also the civilian population and council no longer joined the meetings done with the shinobi council. They were given their own meeting time, and furthermore they no longer met face to face with Sarutobi, but met with a staff the Hokage purposely created so he would not see them. Only serious matters were brought his attention. But with the whole civilian council thinking that their petty problems were important, the Sandaime promptly ignored most of those problems as well.

The overall feeling in the village, after Naruto was killed was simply the Hokage no longer played around. The entire village was guilty, and even his shinobi knew not to play around in his presence after the events of that day.

"Hokage-sama the two instructors Iruka and Mizuki have come for your meeting."

With a small puff from his pipe, the wise Kage looked up from his pile of paperwork, "Ah... send them in. I was just preparing for them."

The two chunnin instructors stepping into the office and made there way towards his desk. Iruka being the senior of the two spoke to his leader first. "We have brought the bios of next years graduating class like you have asked Hokage-sama."

"Thank you Iruka. I want to commend you two on your efforts. The teaching of future shinobi is not to be taken lightly and I'm excited to see the talent and drive the next generation will have. Before I even take a look at the bios, who stands out amongst next years graduating class?" asked the Sandaime.

"As you know we have many heirs to the major clans in our class Hokage-sama. Among all of them the last Uchiha shows the most talent and aptitude. He outclasses everyone in all major areas," spoke Mizuki.

"But his attitude is an area of concern that I hope he gets rid of," interjected Iruka staring at his partner with irritation; he hated to be interrupted. "Another student with this problem is the Nara heir, though his attitude is completely different compared to Sasuke. But it's an attitude I hope to change in the coming year as well. The other heirs and students that come to mind are Hyuuga girls, Hanabi and Hinata. They are complete opposites and even being 3 years younger than her older sister, Hanabi is a tenacious fighter in combat. I'm not sure why Hiashi moved his youngest daughter up, but I can say that she does have the skills needed at the higher level."

"The Aburame heir surprises me as well, Hokage-sama," spoke Mizuki once again. "He is well versed in many areas and I can see him climbing the ranks quickly if given the right chance."

"I see," thought Sarutobi out loud. _'This class has the potential to be one of the best we have seen since Kakashi graduated.' _

"Well I'm looking forward to it, and as you know I will be at the academy next week to give the speech to the graduating year students. It looks like in a year, Konoha's standing as strongest village will grow. Thank you again gentlemen, and I will see you in a few days."

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" replied both men. They both bowed and made their way out of the office.

Once they were clear, the Hokage spoke out loud. "So my student finally comes home. You have heard what they have said about the next graduating class, what do you think Jiraiya?"

The said man simply fazed out from the wall behind the Hokage and walked over the lone couch by the Hokage's scroll library. Without a thought he simply laid out on the couch till he was comfortable.

"Well sensei, it looks like the next batch show some promise, but most instructors say the same every year, so it's nothing new. The real test will come on their first serious mission. There will never be a team as great as ours was," he smirked. _'Well I was great at least. It just took forever for everyone to see it.'_

"I've got some info that I'm sure you would like to know about, but before I get into that how come neither of those instructors spoke about Naruto? This would be the same year he would be graduating right? No wait let me guess, he is like his old man and he graduated early? Haha...that's it. Minato must have had some strong genes." Being the legendary pervert his mind shifted to paradise, _'I would have loved to show Kushina how strong my genes were too.'_

The next thing Jiraiya heard was simply nothing at all. For a complete 2 minutes the office was filled with silence and the atmosphere shifted to a feeling a gloom. Jiraiya rolled over to look at his sensei and immediately knew something was amiss. Thinking this was not the time for his perverted thoughts he asked Sarutobi. "So how is the little squirt? I'm eager to see how he has grown."

"Jiraiya Naruto is dead." The old Kage couldn't even look at his student as he said it.

Jiraiya instantly burst into questions. "What? What do you mean he is dead? What happened? Did he die on a mission or something? I'm not getting it, who killed him? Why didn't you tell me?"

Talking about Naruto brought up feelings he didn't want to feel again, and Sarutobi began to get angry and steamed up. He turned to his student and pierced him with a glare. "Shut up!" he roared. Jiraiya abruptly stopped talking wide-eyed. It had been a long time since his sensei had yelled at him.

"You don't even know what happened, and I shouldn't tell you anyway. But it has been years Jiraiya! He has been dead for years. He would be going on 12 this year, but he never even got a chance to see a complete day. He died, no actually he was killed; murdered. He was killed by the people of this very village. I tried to reach you after it happened but I see you never received my messages. I couldn't find you. They killed him while he was yet an infant, and he was barely a day old Jaraiya. One day! They believed he was the demon, and they killed him for the havoc that the beast caused."

"How could they?" asked Jiraiya in disbelief. "He was a child, an infant, didn't they see he was a hero? How did they find out?"

"I had no choice Jiraiya, I gave a speech of how Minato defeated the beast immediately after he sealed it, but most of the shinobi knew Naruto was somehow connected to the Kyuubi. I was asked to be Hokage again and I immediately had to fix the damage done to the village with haste. I did have protection for the boy. In fact ANBU were guarding him, when he was attacked."

"You should have done more, the seal was still fresh, and where were the people who were looking after him?" hollered Jiraiya.

"YOU were the one who was supposed to look after him!" shouted Sarutobi in defense. " I did all I could, don't you blame this all on me. I know I could and should have done more and I tried. If I had another chance it would surely be different, but what can you say? Where were you?"

The white haired toad sennin had no reply to that. It was true. When he found out his favorite student was going to die, he ran away from the reality, responsibility, and failure that he couldn't help prevent. There was simply no other way to defeat the beast other than having his student die.

"You ran off like a coward. You, the sensei of Minato Namikaze, ran off like a washout and scaredy-cat. You were supposed to be his godfather. Had you been there, maybe we would have seen him grow up into something great. He definitely would have lived and would have known love and affection. Both Minato and Kushina died for nothing now, and you knew about them, but you left him anyway. If you want to blame me, then you need to also blame yourself," distressed the aged leader.

_'He's right,' _thought Jiraiya in remorse, _'and now look at what we let happen.'_ The look his sensei gave him at that moment told him everything. Both men were regretting their decisions around the event that undeniably changed their lives.

"I know this news is troubling Jiraiya, and I regret what happened. I wish you would have been here, but that moment is long gone. I have put that behind me and moved forward. I have to in order to lead this village. That happened years ago; you should move forward as well, there is nothing that you can do about it now anyways," stated the wise old man as he stood and looked out over his village.

After a few minutes of reflection Jiraiya decided it was best to think more on what he just learned later. "Well I did come here to give you some important news. I'm sorry about Naruto, and I didn't mean to blame you sensei. I'm sorry. I came to let you know that it appears that in the last couple years Rice country has transformed. By the looks of things it has become evident that they are creating their own shinobi village. The problem is I haven't located it nor encountered any shinobi from such a place."

_'Well...This is troubling news,' _ thought the Hokage. _'I'm sure the other nations will feel the same. Rice country is relatively close to us, not to mention Taka, Iwa, and Kumo. This may begin to tip the scale of power again.' _"Please keep me informed. I have noticed a shift in Rice country as of lately as well. We rarely receive missions from that area anymore."

"Alright I will have my contacts be on the lookout. The other news I came here about is on Orochimaru. After I left I followed his trail, and found out that he joined this group of rouges. There was only a few pieces of info that I could find on the group, but what I found is concerning. This group is comprised of S-Rank criminals from all across the elemental nations and there are 10 members. Actually, scratch that, there are 9 now. Before I returned I learned that "the Snake" actually left the group but I don't know why. Apparently his departure was not on good terms."

"So that is where he ended up, huh? A group of S-Rank criminals, that alone can't be good."

"Those were my thoughts as well," said the sennin as he turned to leave. "There is one other thing you should know about also sensei," he spoke as he was ready to jump out the window.

"And what might that be?"

"Itachi is part of this group as well. My contacts are keeping me posted on anything they find, but that was the main reason I decided to come home. Keep your eyes and ears open on this group, I have a feeling they will be making waves and coming out into the open very soon. I don't know the name or their goal, but they are bound to shake up some things and cause havoc. I don't even know any more of their members, but I will tell you once I have found out anything else."

_'Hmm...Times are shifting, and it looks like things will be shaking up soon,' _pondered the Hokage. "Well thank you and be sure to stop by more often. I don't get to see you anymore and it has been too long Jiraiya. Let me know if you find out anything on Tsunade as well."

"I will try sensei, I will try."

* * *

**Rice Country**

Ozumo Tsurugi, a fresh jounin made his way through the dimly lit hallways of his masters quarters. As he bypassed 2 guards outside two abnormally large oak doors he steeled himself, proud of his latest accomplishments in moving up the ranks.

_'He chose me,' _he thought with excitement. _'I must have finally caught his eye. I wonder what kind of mission he will send me on? Probably A-rank or maybe an S-rank. I'm definitely good enough. Looks like I might go solo on this mission too. Ha, Misumi will be jealous when I tell him about it. I hope he comes back soon."_

With a light knock and a soft "come in," young Ozumo made his way into the office. He stepped in proudly hoping to please his master making a small show of himself. The office was lit by one lone torch placed by the wall wear his serpentine leader's desk. As the doors closed behind him he put on a large smile in an attempt to satisfy his leader.

"You called for me, Orochimaru-sama," he greeted in a cheerful manner.

Orochimaru simply ignored the acknowledgement looking at piles of notebooks on his desk. After a moment he turned in his chair and spoke to a figure behind him. The said figure was basked in darkness and Ozumo could only catch the reflection of what he believed were glasses before the figure returned to his pitch black habitat again.

"Who is this?" Orochimaru asked.

The nameless black person presumably a male, gave a giggle to his superior's lack of remembrance. "You just summoned and called for the man, Orochimaru-sama. I believe you want him to be your messenger bird to Onoki. I think his name is Ozuma or Ozumi, or something like that, you just promoted him to jounin I believe."

As Orochimaru focused his attention back on some of his notes, a light bulb seemed to flash in his mind. "I remember now, he is the brother of Misumi correct?"

"Yes, he is the older of the two." Glasses flashed in the background again.

"Ah a worthless prospect compared to his brother. He didn't have the same blood-type as Misumi so I couldn't use him. That is a shame," spoke Orochimaru once again still ignoring the shinobi in front of his desk. Orochimaru shook his head as he remembered the successful experiment performed on the younger sibling.

_'My brother?'_ thought Ozumo. _'So he did something to him? I was told he was on some important project. He's only a genin and an old one at that, but he said he was selected for something big. A Messenger bird? I'm going on an important mission just to deliver a message? This has to be a mistake.'_ Consumed in his thoughts, Ozumo started to shake at the embarrassment he was receiving.

"Orochimaru-sama I promise I won't let you down," he uttered in an attempt to show his leader he could trust him.

Once again Orochimaru gave him the silent treatment as he scribbled and wrote in his notebooks. It looks like he was figuring out something that had been plaguing him.

Ozumo was at a loss of what to do. His master obviously didn't think was he very important even after calling him into his office. For 5 minutes he stood in silence, waiting for his orders until he couldn't take the uncomfortableness anymore. In anger at the disrespect he started to radiate a little of his meager killing-intent in an effort to finally be seen.

The moment his killing-intent hit Orochimaru, the "Snake Sennin" paused in his scribbling. He turned to his accomplice behind him again and spoke once more. "Kabuto, what is this fool's name again?"

Once again glasses flashed and Kabuto laughed softly, "Ozumo Tsurugi, my lord. I just told you."

"Ahh well...I will have to tell Misumi, he is an only child now." With no effort in his actions nor even looking up from his research, Orochimaru picked up a small scapel and launched it at the young man, who was now noticing his grave mistake. The scapel pierced the area between his nose and left eye sinking in until the handle of the instrument could only be seen. With a plastered wide-eyed look on his face the fresh jounin slumped to the ground dead.

As soon as the ninja hit the ground, Kabuto spoke up from behind his teacher and finally came out from the darkness. "You do realize that you need a new messenger now. That was the second one you killed this week and you even chose him out the others."

"I don't remember ever selecting someone dumb enough to try to intimidate me with killing intent. I think I will forego the messenger and go myself now. I haven't seen old Onoki in a while so it will be nice. And I think I can use his hatred of Konoha to my advantage. I think Iwa will be better help than Suna."

"I see. Well I'm about to head back myself to check off another successful mission completed. Sarutobi is much stricter than he used to be."

"Well keep me informed of any news, like always Kabuto. My plans are slowly coming to fruition. Konoha **will** fall and "the Old Monkey" will die along with it. Remember who's your real master."

"Hai, of course Orochimaru-sama!"

* * *

**Iwa**

High atop a boulder on Mount Puma, Naruto sits meditating. After a short spar with his sensei, Roshi told the young shinobi in training to meditate and think on the mistakes he made. He had progressed tremendously after 1 year of studying under the elder man, but he needed experience in combat and Roshi explained that it would only come in time. His sensei always placed restrictions on him before every spar and Naruto had to get creative, never relying on the same strategies. His last strategy almost worked, but he was impatient.

FLASHBACK

In the middle of a small clearing on the mountain Roshi sits on a small boulder near his home. An observer would guess the old man was potentially sleeping, or staring at the clouds, but he was actually meditating and feeling the flow of chakra throughout his body. Without warning the old man gracefully flips off the boulder dodging two kunai aimed at his neck and spine. Before landing from his flip, the man swipes his right hand out snatching a third kunai out of mid-air aimed at his blind spot.

Disturbed from his meditation by his student, Roshi tosses the caught kunai back into the direction it came from, barely missing it's target sinking into the rock on the nearby cliffside. Underneath his feet erupts a small hand, but the wise fighter simply sidesteps the attempt to pull him underground. _'So he leads with Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu first huh? Well there is number 1,' _thought Roshi.

Not fazed by his students attempt to drag him underground Roshi stomps the ground with his right foot showing a mastery of doton chakra manipulation. "Doton:Doruku Gaeshi no Jutsu," he whispers. Immediately a huge stone wall erupts from the ground in which Naruto is laid upon, surprise written on his face. Using his skills and concentration, Roshi tilts the wall so that his student begins to fall toward him. The wall begins to incline to almost completely vertical before Naruto decides to make his move.

Using his creative mind, Naruto adapts to the challenge and uses the wall as a walkway. He runs down the wall toward Roshi throwing another kunai as he draws closer. Being in close range to the kunai, Roshi has no choice but to abandon his jutsu as he spins out of the way of the flying instrument. As Roshi's back is turned Naruto lashes out aiming a chakra infused kick at his teacher's sternum. Roshi blocks with left leg, while still in rotation and he crosses his arms across his chest catching Naruto's follow up punch. Using his doton mastery again he finishes his spin with his right leg, hardened to feel like steel, catching his off balance student right in the face.

Off balance, and slow to recover Naruto takes the kick with wide-eyes as it lands with bone-crushing force. The snap kick sends him flying, but when he lands his body immediately crumbles, signifying it's an earth clone. _'Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu, there's number 2,' _smirks Roshi_._

"Is that all Naruto? I know you can do better than this. You have one more left, you need to keep your opponent off balance." _'You still have much to learn...'_

Before being able to finish his thoughts, another pair of hands erupts out from underneath Roshi, and Roshi's eyes fly up in surprise. This time he jumps much further away and as he lands he promptly punches the ground, causing it to fissure as shockwaves head towards the target. _'Well, I might have spoken too soon. He actually grazed my ankle on that one and forced me to use Doton:Doryuu Kekai,' _reflected Roshi. _'Another Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu, I wasn't expecting that.'_

Before the underground shockwave reached Naruto he burst out of the ground. Without wasting time he dashed at Roshi using his top speed making a crater as the ran forward.

Thinking on his feet Roshi prepared for his student's charge again, _'He's resorting to speed now. It's time I show him one of his glaring weaknesses.' _

Acting like his protege', Roshi runs at Naruto throwing kunai to alter the boy's path. Seeing the kunai flying at him, Naruto changes paths veering off to the right. The sudden motion makes Roshi pause in pursuit. As the boy jumps off a huge boulder to head towards him again, Roshi begins to make handseals. "Doton: Iwa Keiro!"

Small chunks of earth pop up in Naruto's path striking him roughly. As a particularly large chunk catches him in the left side Naruto momentarily stumbles and Roshi takes advantage of the opportunity. With a quick 'Shunshin' Roshi closelines his student knocking him unconscious.

_'Well well...he's getting better, and his awareness has grown from when we first started. If I had took the limitations off for this challenge then I am sure he would have succeeded and definitely lasted longer. He's been with me a year and he almost got me with that second underground decapitation jutsu. I was sure he was going to use a different jutsu as his third and final choice. I guess it is time then. He didn't draw blood yet, but grazing my ankle will get him a few points. It's time to up his training and prepare him,' _thought Roshi as he stood over his students motionless form.

When Naruto awoke from his unconscious state, he sat up and took note of his sensei sitting on the boulder a few meters above him. It was obvious that he didn't succeed in the spar; he never did. This was one of his best attempts though. He finally stood and cracked his muscles in his back. After laying on the solid ground for so long he back was a little stiff. In a few quick leaps he was seated beside his sensei. "So how did I do that time sensei?"

"You did well but you need to remember to control the flow of the battle better boy, you were impatient at the end. That time the limit was 3 jutsus. It was to simulate a battle where you had run into an opponent when you were low on chakra. Most shinobi can only get out 3 jutsus when they are in such a state. To kill their enemy during that time is a blessing, but most just injure their opponent enough to allow them to escape, make sure you remember that."

"I understand. So that is why you always challenge me to make you bleed. I almost got you today. One of these days I'm going to do it."

Roshi only laughed at that. "You have a ways to go before you could cut me boy, but I will admit you are improving. Go rest and meditate before you go home, that is all we will be doing today. I have to take care of some things. You only have one more year to be under my teachings and I will be switching things up in your training so I have to prepare. I will come get you in a few so go meditate now."

"Hai sensei!" spoke Naruto.

END FLASHBACK

"Naruto let's go, today I will walk with you back down the mountain," said Roshi.

As the two descended down the mountain both were lost in their own thoughts. Roshi was thinking about the next training he would implement with Naruto. And Naruto was focused on bettering himself until he could finally nab his sensei in a spar. The old man didn't look like much but Naruto knew his teacher was one of the best shinobi in all of Earth Country and possibly the entire elemental nations. One thing Naruto learned to respect was his teachers attitude. At first the man seemed harsh and he expected a lot, but soon Naruto began to expect a lot from himself as well. His sensei never pulled punches, except for the kind that would kill him. The old man was a master at manipulating the earth element and he once told Naruto he actually preferred fire over earth. Naruto had asked when he would begin learning to manipulate his primary element but Roshi told him to hold off until he gave the ok. Every morning Naruto still carried water up the mountain but now it took him 20-30 minutes to complete his task instead of the 2 and a half hours that it took when he first began. The volume of his training chore changed as well, as he was required to carry 5 gallons now instead of 2.

Within ten minutes the duo reached the ground, and that is where they would part ways.

"Naruto have a good weekend and I'm sorry to say that you have the next month off as well. Come back prepared, once the summer break is over. I figured you could use the time off, so relax and don't forget to meditate. Knowing you, you will probably go train yourself instead of relaxing though. If you would like we could begin your training for the final year a little early. That's why I said have a good month off instead of three months. Just meet me here a month from now at your regular time if you want to start early," uttered Roshi as he walked toward the area he first trained Naruto in.

"Thank you sensei and I think I will take you up on that offer,' replied Naruto in excitement. He really didn't want to end his training, but he figured he could catch up with Aizen and see if they could train together like the old times. "Have a good weekend as well sensei, and see you in a month."

* * *

**Tsuchikage's Tower**

With another year completed in the academy and a fresh new set of shinobi joining his forces, Onoki knew his village was getting stronger and more powerful with each passing year. The last year had seen his village complete over 25 S-Rank missions, and at least 100 A-Rank's and he was proud to say that number because there was no outside help included like in the past. His shinobi force now numbered just over 4 thousand, and he knew his village could successfully defend against almost any threat posed against his home. But for Onoki's plan to become the strongest hidden village, he still had years of building prestige still to come. During the 3rd war his shinobi numbers were near 7 thousand and he was still defeated. His shinobi now were of much better quality than back then, but he still believed he needed more.

Above the shinobi numbers his village had to expand its recognition once more. Konoha, and their allies of Taka, dominated and were given missions in the territories his village used to reign supreme in. _'I need to get those areas of influence back, but how?' _thought the short Kage as he looked out over his home.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you but there is a messenger from Rice country that declares he has some important information for you."

"What is this information on Yuri?" asked Onoki.

"He says that he can only speak with you sir," Yuri replied nervously.

"Send him in...this is unusual. But I will handle this."

"Hai Tsuchikage-sama"

As the door opened Onoki observed the man who claimed to have important news for him. He was fairly normal, and dressed like a standard shinobi. He wore dark heavy clothing and no visible headband, but plastered on his left shoulder was a purple musical note. He had a mask covering his lower face and he wore glasses. Before Onoki, could continue his observations the dark haired young man spoke to the Tsuchikage.

"Thank you for your time, Tsuchikage-dono. I think you will be glad to hear what I have to tell you."

"What was so important that you had to tell me directly? Also it is polite to give your name when you first introduce yourself. Why should I listen to you when you show such lack of respect?" questioned Onoki.

"Kukuku... I like you Tsuchikage. Please forgive me for my mishaps, my name is Ozumo Tsurugi and I'm from Rice Country. I would like to propose an alliance for our two nations."

_'An alliance? This is unexpected, what do you have to offer me?' _thought Onoki. "Well Tsurugi-san what does your country have to offer Iwa? Military aid? Financial aid? or some type of trade? I don't see what I have to gain by this _alliance._"

"Hahaha," chuckled Ozumo, "why we can offer you all of those and much more Tsuchikage. You see Rice country has just started its own shinobi village, Otogakure, the Hidden Sound Village. I can guarantee that you would benefit from us. Your village is still growing from your struggles in the 3rd Ninja War and my village has over 3 thousand shinobi, 700 of them are jounin. We are small, but we pack quite the punch."

"You keep saying my village, when you talk about this Oto,"uttered the Tsuchikage. "Also it would be unwise to infer that my village is weak. I can promise we are far from that. You are testing my patience, and the disguise you wear is too plain for a diplomatic meeting. Who are you?" questioned Onoki. He slowly began to leak his killing intent.

"Kukuku... you should think about this opportunity Onoki," spoke Ozumo, this time his voice seemed to change a little. It now sounded more sinister. "You hate the leaf and I hate them as well, and with my village's help, we can see it burned to the ground. I know you would give anything for their destruction. I'm giving you the chance."

"Who are you?" asked Onoki. Sensing a shift in the room, he reached in his sleeve and launched what appeared to be a simple stone at the man in the room. Ozumo shifted to dodge but he didn't move fast enough. The small peeble caught him in the arm, and immediately it began to turn to dust. As his arm crumbled so did Ozumo, he was an earth clone. "I don't like when a person doesn't speak directly to me."

"Onoki, Onoki, Onoki...Kukuku, you are a stubborn old man. I present you the opportunity of a lifetime but you shoot it down," spoke Ozumo, who quickly was recognized as Orochimaru as he melted out of a nearby wall.

"Orochimaru, so you the one behind this Oto village. My spies have told me Rice Country has changed over the years. You have some nerve coming into my village. I didn't know you were so foolish."

Orochimaru simply frowned at the insult, it seemed this was not going to plan as he thought it would. "Why are you are still Kage Onoki? Don't you think it was time to let someone else take over. You and my old sensei, have been in office for too long."

"Hahaha," this time the short Kage was the one to laugh at his adversary. "Sarutobi, has become content and weak as a leader, don't compare me to him. Over the years I have simply gotten stronger with age. Do you care to test me out?"

Orochimaru could only scowl as his slight jab of strength was simply sent back his way. Maybe Iwa wouldn't be perfect for his plans, and he should go to his backup plan. Yep, the backup was looking more probable. Now he just had to make his escape.

Onoki felt another shift in the room, and with another swipe a pebble successfully took out another earth clone. "So you run like a coward now Orochimaru? I see...your still the same as you have always been. You come into my village to try to intimidate me into helping you. That is just the kind of snake you are. ANBU!"

Realizing his failure, Orochimaru spoke up as he melted into the wall. He could feel the nearby ANBU chakra signatures closing in and he had to get away. He decided to leave some parting thoughts with the Tsuchikage.

"I will destroy Konoha Onoki, after I'm done with them then I have no problem taking care of you as well."

"It is impossible for a snake to burrow through stone, Orochimaru. Remember that..."

**End**

* * *

Jutsu List

_Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu - _(Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) The user, emerging from the ground below the target area, pulls down the opponent so that only their head is above ground. Unable to move, the opponent can easily be decapitated or tortured.

_Doton:Doruku Gaeshi no Jutsu - _(Earth Style: Terra Shield) After striking the ground with their hands or feet, the user creates a large wall of earth in front of him/her. The defence is not perfect though, since a hard or drilling impact can puncture the wall. Also, since this technique only guards frontal attacks, the enemy can easily attack from the side or even from above.

_Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu - _(Earth Clone Technique) The user creates clones of earth and mud. Since they are made of such materials, they can reform after being hit by physical, water or wind techniques.

_Doton:Doryuu Kekai - _(Earth Style: Earth Fissure) This jutsu splits the earth apart to make a fissure. The size of the fissure is proportioned to the amount of chakra of the user.

_Doton: Iwa Keiro_ – (Earth Style: Rock Trail) The user slams their hands on the ground and giant rocks rise up and jag the opponent from underneath.

_Shunshin - _High speed teleportation technique, distance depends on chakra usage and familiarity of teleporting area.


	10. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, here is the next chapter of Stone Strength. I'm sorry once again that the updates have been taking longer and longer to get out, but I'm trying. I try to write whenever I get a break but school has been hectic.

I want to thank the reviewers and urge everyone to review, or at least tell me what you think about the story. I'm trying to move things along nicely and keep an even flow. I think I'm doing ok, but there's always room for improvement.

Well I'm not going to ramble on forever, so lets get to it...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The summer before Naruto's last year in the academy seemed to fly right before his eyes. Just like Roshi and him agreed, they continued training after there one month break. The training in particular wasn't very different compared to their previous training sessions, but it seemed like Roshi worked him even harder than he did before. The training really focused on his body, and Roshi pushed the young trainee to his limits. The first apparent increase in training started with his daily chore at the beginning of every practice session. Naruto was now responsible for bring 6 gallons of water to Roshi's estate instead of the previous 5. Everyday that Naruto did this he often wondered what Roshi did with this water. He never saw the water again after he left it at the estate.

His other body and strength training, on the contrary, was much more harsh and vicious than carrying water. Roshi explained that even though Naruto was fast his body strength, was a glaring weakness an enemy could take advantage of. To help increase this strength, Roshi made Naruto take pounding after pounding of small rock projectiles which he launched at the boy. Roshi thought the training was fun, but Naruto thought the old man was crazy. The training was simple: Naruto had to remain standing as long as he could. He had to learn to take a hit and keep going. Roshi often told him that if he wanted to be a speed freak, then nothing needs to be able to slow him down. He also explained the current Raikage was a perfect example of strength and speed.

Naruto's training was undoubtably tough and usually left him drained, but he refused to stop his summer training with Aizen. He didn't have much time to spend with his friend outside of school, so he took advantage of the opportunity.

"Man Naruto, this whole summer you been working extra hard. I mean I'm working hard to, but you look like you are gonna pass out every time we meet up."

"What can I say? Roshi-sensei is tough and he doesn't relent or slack off on me. I'm not complaining though, because I need it and I'm getting stronger."

"I can't deny that, but we haven't sparred in a while so I think I might have you covered," joked Aizen. He knew he couldn't best his friend and had a ways to go, but he refused to let Naruto know that.

"You keep on believing that Aiz, but your not on my level yet."

"Yeah, well as soon as I get this jutsu I'm working on down, we will see about that. Rin-sensei was even surprised when I showed her my progress on my masterpiece. She told me I need more control, but it's coming along nicely and is easily a B or A rank jutsu."

"Oh really? Man, you have made like 3 jutsu in the last couple months. That first numbing jutsu you made is pretty good," said Naruto.

Aizen laughed as he remember how it affected Naruto. For 2 days Naruto couldn't chew his food because he couldn't feel anything around his mouth. "That was a good jutsu and it took me a while to get it down. I have a few more to make before we graduate, but I don't know if I will have the time."

"Yeah time is something I wish we had more of Aiz. In one year we will be taking missions and traveling all over. I hope we are on the same team, but I'm sure they will split us because of our strength."

"Yeah, I can see us getting split up too, but no matter what I will have your back Naruto. I just pray for those we meet on the battlefield, cause they will get no mercy," stated Aizen.

Naruto simply nodded in agreement to his best friend. As they sat looking down on the village, both were thinking of there motivation to be the best. Aizen remembered how the Yamanaka took his father away, and Naruto remembered how Konoha tried to kill him. Both boys would show no mercy on the battlefield, especially against those from the leaf village.

"Well I will tell you one thing," spoke Naruto. "We definitely can't let up, I have dreams and goals, and you do to. We have to work on our weaknesses. That's why I have been so worn out lately. I'm not happy with where I am. You need to work on your weaknesses too Aizen."

"Yeah I know."

* * *

**Rice Country**

After fleeing Earth Country Orochimaru swiftly returned to his main base in Rice Country. He was not happy about how his Iwa trip went and his ninja could tell from the aura he was giving. 2 young naive shinobi suffered from the wrath of the Snake sennin by pestering him with questions as soon as he arrived. The first one was sent along courtesy of punch, and the second became a meal to Orochimaru's pet snakes. His troops let him be after that in fear of becoming one of his test subjects or experiencing bodily harm.

Orochimaru had to admit he wasn't expecting opposition from the Tsuchikage. Before he left the leaf, he had seen first hand how much the small man loathed Konoha and even when he was in Akatsuki he did missions for the small man. He was sure that Onoki would take the bait and be eager to help, but was proven wrong. The Snake sennin learned two things from his little talk and fight with the man.

The first was that Onoki was much stronger than he looked. Over time his skills as Kage and leader of his village didn't fade like his sensei's (Sarutobi), but rather became more honed and controlled as he grew older. It made him wonder why he used the services of Akatsuki, when he was so strong. The snake sennin figured that one man couldn't do everything, so that was why he used his former group. Orochimaru had no doubt that if he faced off against the man, he had a chance at losing. Those odds were not favorable or pleasant, so he knew it wouldn't be smart to overdue his stay. That was the reason he quickly retreated. There was no chance that the alliance would work, especially with Onoki's mind made up fiercely against him. Also to fight the Tsuchikage in his element was like suicide, and further more the man pulled no punches. If it wasn't for the two mud clones he made, Orochimaru knew he would have died.

The second lesson he learned was about himself. Since he completed the immortality jutsu and switched to his first new body, he hadn't encountered a situation that his body couldn't handle. The skirmish with Onoki, showed him something he overlooked, and that was the limits of his host's body. Orochimaru hated to admit defeat, but he faced it soon after he completed the jutsu. He desperately wanted to take Itachi Uchiha's body, and was sure he could do it being the elder and more experienced of the two. But he had been completely outclassed and outmatched by the younger man. It was this incident that sparked his troubles with his former group of partners in Akatsuki, and he had fled from the group shortly after. He knew he needed a body that was perfect, and the battle with Onoki showed him he wasn't in it now.

_'This jutsu lasts for 3 years, and it has been a great test and example of how good my jutsu is. But I need a better stronger body. I'm regretting my efforts to find a cure for Kimimaro, his body would have been better than this one,' _thought the serpentine man.

Without dwelling further on his troubles, Orochimaru made his way into his main office. Without Iwa's help in destroying Konoha, he had to make preparations on plan B. He had been hearing that Suna and it's daimyo where having problems. They would surely agree on an alliance, if he could twist those problems in his favor.

Before Orochimaru turned to his notebooks to work on his current projects, he thought about his fight with the Tsuchikage again. Onoki could have really killed him had he been serious. This train of thought led back to his immortality jutsu and then an idea popped into his head that he had long forgotten about.

_'I think I have a new mission for Kabuto when he gets back. If I can't have Itachi's body, then I can have the next best thing.'_

"Kuku...ku," he laughed.

* * *

**Iwa**

The school year in Iwa quickly began another year and many of the young shinobi in training were eager to be back. Naruto's class of 17 students had once again grown in number as 3 new students had joined making the total 20. Naruto and Aizen still stood unmatched at the top of the class, but it was apparent that other students had worked hard to better themselves over the course of the summer. When the time came for some of the students to leave to train with their co-op sensei's Naruto said a small parting to Aizen and rushed to Mt. Puma.

He made it to the base of the mountain swiftly in a short 3 minutes, and proceeded to immediately begin his pre-training ritual of bringing water up the mountain. As soon as he filled the two 3 gallon containers full of water, he heard his sensei's voice.

"Not today Naruto. You can skip on the water. We have some things to discuss and they are important. I want you to meet me at the summit where we meditate in 5 minutes."

"Hai Roshi-sensei!"

FLASHBACK

Two days before the school semester started again Roshi went to talk with Onoki about the next phase in Naruto's training. When he arrived he told the Tsuchikage that he should call Naruto's mother in to hear the news as well. They were currently waiting for Rin to arrive from the hospital, where she was teaching new medic ninjas.

"Tsuchikage-sama, Rin Yamashita has arrived and is ready to see you."

"Send her in Yuri," spoke Onoki to his personal secretary.

When Rin walked in she saw Onoki sitting in his usual chair, and Roshi standing off to his right side. It became apparent that this meeting would be important and most likely about her son, so she prepared herself for whatever news they had for her.

"Ah Rin, thank you for coming on such short notice. How are the medics coming along at the hospital?" asked Onoki to ease the atmosphere.

"Every week they are learning more and more, Tsuchikage-sama. Some in training show more promise than the others, but I have yet to meet a student with as much talent as young Aizen. He already has the skill of some chunnin in medical jutsu. He could probably teach at the hospital as well, if given the opportunity."

"Ah he is the best friend of Naruto correct?" asked Onoki once again.

"Yes those to are hard to break up at times," laughed Rin. "They work until exhaustion trying to better themselves, and they keep each other motivated."

"Well that is good to know and I look forward to what they are capable of in the future. We have called you in here to talk about your son after all," Onoki said pointing over to Roshi as the old redheaded man listened to them converse.

"Your are my son's sensei, Roshi I believe?" questioned Rin. "I have only seen you a few times, and Naruto talks about you all the time."

"Yes I am, and he has been a great student," replied Roshi. "I came here today to ask Onoki, if I could take him out of the village. It is for training and for his protection."

"What type of training is needed that he can't do here in the village?" asked Rin with hesitation. She had an idea, but hoped it was something else.

Roshi and Onoki looked at each other, and Onoki gave a nod to his former rival signaling him to explain.

"Naruto needs to begin learning how to master the Kyuubi's chakra. I am one of a few people who can help him in this area, and I can tell you it won't be easy. The Kyuubi is the strongest of the nine for a reason, and Naruto, even though he is gifted, is nowhere near where he should be. I was chosen as his teacher because I'm a jinchuruki like him. At Naruto's age I was able to use 3 tails of the Yonbi's chakra and Naruto can't even tap into the Kyuubi's power yet," spoke Roshi stating the facts. He paused for a moment to make sure Rin understood everything.

"I want to take him out of the village so that he can learn how to tap into that power. If he stayed here than there is no question in my mind that the village would begin going into hysteria from fear of the Kyuubi's presence. Plus no one knows about his status as a jinchuruki and we want to keep that a secret as long as possible. If Konoha or any other village found out then I'm sure problems would arise."

Onoki watched as Roshi spoke to the young woman. A myriad of emotions could be seen on her face and it was clear that she was worried about her son. Ever since the incident at the park when he accidentally tapped into Kyuubi's power Rin was praying he would never have to use that power again. It was a lost cause but as a mother she wanted to keep her son safe.

Roshi and Onoki could see her hesitation, but they both knew that she understood that training the boy to use the Kyuubi was necessary.

Gathering herself Rin finally spoke up. "How long do you think this trip will last?" she asked staring at Roshi. Roshi understood her hidden message clearly though, and that was she is trusting him to protect her son.

"Roshi has explained to me that the trip will last one month. And I'm sorry Rin, but I cannot tell you where they will be going," interjected the Tsuchikage.

"Yes, this trip's purpose is for Naruto to be able to tap into that power. I don't expect him to ever master controlling all 9 tails, until he is much older at least. But he should learn how to tap into it at will, safely and quickly with no side effects," stated Roshi once again.

"Naruto is a key figure for Iwa, even though no one knows about him except us," spoke Onoki gaining everyones attention. "This training is very important and vital for our village. In the future he will become a force to be reckoned with."

"I understand Tsuchikage-sama," added Rin. She understood that she was just being briefed to keep her aware of the situation. Her son was growing up and this was something she really couldn't help with.

"Thank you Rin. They will leave for the trip in two days."

END FLASHBACK

When Naruto made it to the summit where they usually meditate he saw his teacher sitting calmly looking out over the mountain passes surrounding the village. Naruto quietly took a seat beside his mentor and waited for him to speak. He understood today would be different and knew it was somehow important.

After a few moments in silence Roshi finally spoke up while still looking out onto the masterpiece crafted by God. "Naruto when I was your age times were drastically different. This world we live in was a place of chaos and many wars were taking place across the nations. I was a child who had many dreams and ambitions, but ultimately those dreams were stripped away. For you see at age 5 I had a heavy and unwanted burden placed upon me. Just like you I was made into a jinchuruki, except my bijuu was the Yonbi. In fear of Iwa being destroyed they placed the Yonbi in me, hoping to have a secret weapon to keep enemies at bay." Roshi then laughed to himself thinking back on his childhood. "It worked when nations learned of a secret weapon, because soon Iwa stabilized, but when all was said and done the leadership of this village wasn't satisfied with their success. They forced me to learn how to control the Yonbi, and I hated it."

Naruto was astonished that he and his sensei were so alike. He never imagined there could be someone like him. He had hundreds of questions flow through his head, but he knew the questions could be asked later. For now he needed to listen. Roshi was imparting wisdom to him, and it would be rude to interupt.

"I grew stronger and stronger in hatred of what they forced on me. And I mastered the use of Yonbi's chakra, to show them I was better then they thought. When I became a force on the battlefield, enemies trembled at my power, but I was empty. I didn't have hardly any friends and I fought for myself. But one day during the war, my troop was ambushed and in thinking of myself I lost concentration and almost died. A comrade who I didn't even know jumped in the line of fire and took the fatal blow in my place. And that day really changed me," spoke Roshi with a small smile on his face. "I was so mad at what certain people placed in me, that I lost my purpose. After that I made up my mine to protect this village because its the right thing to do. No matter where I'm at, I made up my mind to help Iwa in times of trouble."

Naruto completely understood his sensei. He was mad when he first heard about the Kyuubi, and he couldn't forgive Konoha for trying to kill him. And he was happy that he was in Iwa now, with a mom who loved him.

"Naruto I won't lie to you, Iwa needs you for the future. Onoki, the current Tsuchikage, is different compared to the leadership I had when I was growing up and he is the one who asked me to train you. I'm glad he asked, because I look at you like a grandchild of mine. Before you, I was content to protect Iwa from a distance, because of certain circumstances. But I'm happy to be back now. Many in this village if they knew about you they would want you as a weapon, and believe me you are one. But don't ever view yourself as that, and always believe in yourself."

"I will sensei."

After a short moment of reflection Roshi turned and looked at his protege. He seemed to be in better spirits and a weight from his past seemed to be lifted from his shoulders. He laughed. "Well enough of this drama. I called you up here to tell you it's time to start training you on using the Kyuubi. You may not like the thought, but just like I did you need to learn how to use it's power."

"I don't know how sensei," spoke Naruto in shame.

"That is fine boy. But have you ever felt or used it's power?" asked Onoki.

"Well one time when I was little I got into a fight at the park. I don't remember much except getting angry and then I blacked out. After that my mom told me about the Kyuubi. I guess that is the only time I ever used it's power but I'm not completely sure. I try to keep my emotions in check now, so something like that doesn't happen again."

'_Well I guess I was right, emotions are the trigger to tapping into its power,' _thought Roshi.

"Well we are going be taking a trip for this training and the important people all know about it, even your mother. We will be leaving at 4 AM sharp tomorrow, so be prepared. The training trip will last for a month, and I will take care of all the supplies. This training will be some of the hardest in your life, so give it your all. I believe you will succeed Naruto."

"Thank you sensei."

After a little more instruction and details on the trip Roshi gave Naruto the rest of the day off to prepare to leave. When he made it home his mother and Aizen were reviewing a scroll outside in the yard. When Rin saw her son was home early, she quickly asked why.

"Roshi-sensei let me go to prepare for the trip," Naruto explained.

After Naruto's admission Rin realized her son was soon going to be gone for a month, and so she ended Aizen's training early as well. As she got up from sitting on the ground, she rolled the scroll up, and turned to Aizen. "Aizen we are going to stop for the day. We will resume tomorrow. I need to help Naruto with some things."

"Why is Naruto going on a trip Rin-sensei?"

Caught between making up a lie and telling half truths, Rin turned to her son. Naruto nodded and walked over to his mother and friend.

"Mom, do you mind if I talk with Aizen?"

Rin stared hard at her son. It seemed Naruto was realizing his burden and it's importance. She was proud of him. If he was going to tell his friend then it was not her right to stop him. "Why don't you two go to Naruto's room to talk."

When the two boys made it to Naruto's room, Aizen quickly asked, "What was that all about man?"

Naruto ignored him and took a seat on his bed, shoving a few scrolls out of the way to make space for him. "Aizen I'm leaving, because it's time I start using the Kyuubi's chakra. You know I don't want to, but I knew this day would come along eventually."

"Wow, is this that serious? I can see that your mom isn't too excited about it."

"Yeah, we never bring up the fox, mainly because off all the past stuff. Both mom and me are happy here, and we hate the leaf village."

"Yeah so do I. So do you know where your going?"

"No I'm not sure, it's probably somewhere secluded though. Only a few people know about me, so I wasn't told where for my protection. I need to be kept secret." spoke Naruto.

"Oh ok, that makes sense. Well don't let that furball get the best of you. I don't need a crazy demon friend. Then I will have more incentive to kick your ass."

Naruto smiled at that, "Thanks and I will try, but you will never be able to beat me Aiz. When will you get that?"

"Well gee, when you come back your going to be even stronger. I guess I need to up my training again," joked Aizen. "I'm not going to play second to you forever Naruto."

Outside of the room Rin listened to the boys converse. She was happy that her son had someone he could trust with his burden. Aizen was playful, but he respected Naruto and knew how important this information was. Her only thoughts now were, _'I hope Naruto comes back from this trip stronger, because I have no doubts Aizen will ask for an increase in his training now.' _As she made her way to her room she was already thinking up new things she would teach her student.

* * *

At 3:55 AM the next morning Naruto and his mother made there way to the village gates. Roshi was there and upon meeting the man he threw Naruto an apple and told him to eat up. Before Naruto complained he explained that Naruto would need the extra nutrients. With a short goodbye to his mother and a "protect my son" sent to Roshi, the teacher and student swiftly departed.

It took them 2 days to make it to their destination which was Roshi's hideout in the Northern Mountains. Along the way Roshi made Naruto eat until he was ready to puke. After the first day Naruto was complaining from all the food, but Roshi again heard none of it and explained that the boy needed to eat. When they arrived Roshi told Naruto to sleep and in 8 hours he would begin his training.

When Roshi woke Naruto he asked if the boy wanted something to eat again and Naruto shook his head vigorously in the negative. Surprisingly the old man didn't force feed him, but instead simply led him through the ancient mountain to a special room. They stopped outside the room and Roshi turned to his student.

"This is where your training will begin, and you must do this portion on your own. Inside this room is a place to meditate. I know you know where your seal is, so when you meditate focus on your seal. This is the beginning to tapping into your bijuu's power, but every jinchuruki is different. Your method of tapping into the power may be different from mine. But remember this and try to understand the Kyuubi. He is powerful and cunning. I have taught you to believe in yourself and remember that you are in control. Remember that and you will succeed. You just need to tap into the power, we will work on everything else after that."

Naruto absorbed his teacher's words to memory and slowly made his way into the room. And it was a room like no other. Seated in the middle of the room was a diamond pedestal, brightly shining and no doubt the place where he was supposed to meditate. There was a small walkway that led to the pedestal and the rest of the room was filled with hot magma flowing slowly. The magma created a calm and peaceful atmosphere, making the room majestic. Naruto felt a placid and peaceful calmness to his chakra, and it felt easy to meditate.

It took no time for Naruto to get into his meditative mindset but nothing else seemed to be happening. It was just like how he did at home, when training with Roshi. Then Naruto remembered his sensei's instruction to focus on the seal. After that his meditation began to become deeper and deeper. Suddenly he found himself in front of a set of gigantic towering golden gates.

As Naruto looked up at the towering gates he eyes focused on the small paper tag halfway up. _'So there is the seal.'_

As he checked out the seal, a orange and reddish light began to get brighter behind the gates. Two big eyes appeared and Naruto was hit with the most powerful killing intent of all the bijuu. Unable to withstand the onslaught of bloodlust Naruto collapsed to the ground. Shocked by the beast in front of him, his sensei's words rung strongly in his mind. "I have taught you to believe in yourself and remember that you are in control. Remember that and you will succeed."

After remembering his sensei's statement, Naruto slowly got off the ground facing the beast in front of him once again.

The Kyuubi watched in amusement until he noticed the boy was not afraid of him anymore. This intriqued him and confused him at the same time. He was expecting a weak jailer, but the boy was slowly proving him wrong. Surprising the beast once more, Naruto broke the silence between them first the only way he knew how.

"Hello"

Kyuubi's response at first was silence, but he quickly grew tired of the weirdness and replied back. **"What are you doing here? Why have you come to my domain?**

"I have come to talk to you. I want to use your power, and I want to understand you," spoke Naruto a little more confident in himself.

**"You want to use my power? What makes you think I will let you steal my power from me? Are you that foolish?" **To add to his final question the Kyuubi sent another blast of KI at Naruto.

"I don't want to steal your power Kyuubi. That is not my intention at all. I want to use it, but I would like to work with you. I don't know why, but it's true. Neither of us asked to be in this position, but we should make the most of it."

**"Foolish mortal I have no need to work with you. I'm all powerful, and the strongest of the nine. Not even the rest of the bijuu's put together could take me down."**

"I have no doubt of your strength," spoke Naruto sagely. "But after looking at the seal on this cage. It appears that if I die then you will die as well."

The Kyuubi took a small moment to reflect on that until he roared at Naruto. **"You dare say that to me, I have no problems killing you Naruto, son of the man who put me in this place."**

"I'm sorry Kyuubi," bowed Naruto emphasizing his sincerity. "I did not mean to upset you or imply any type of message or threat. You are right in that you are powerful, and I doubt there is much that can stop you. But one thing is clear to me and I hope you see it too. I am not all powerful," spoke Naruto surprising the Kyuubi once again. "This stupid seal that my apparent father created binds us together as one, and like I said if I die then we both die."

This time the fox did not get angry at what the boy was telling him, but simply listened. The boy brought up a good point, and even though he didn't know directly, the fox knew there was no way he was escaping. The shinigami's help in the sealing cut off practically every opportunity of the Kyuubi's chance at freedom.

"I don't want to force you and take your power Kyuubi. I'm not sure if I could successfully and I don't want to anger you. I would like to work with you and your power. I can only see it working out better that way. I don't know much about you, but I want to learn. On my way here my sensei explained how he and his bijuu communicate. I would like to work in a similar manor with you."

After hearing his jailer finish speaking the monstrous fox pondered the child's words. Slowly the boy was gaining respect in his eyes. Perhaps this jailer would be different than his previous ones.

* * *

It took Naruto a full week before he came out of the room and Roshi was amazed. For his training in controlling the Yonbi, he himself had stumbled upon the room by accident and ended up staying in it for 3 days. The room was truly special, and those near it could feel the chakras of whomever was in the room. That was what astounded the old man. Naruto had undoubtably made contact with the Kyuubi, he felt both the beasts and the boy's chakra collide. But the results were relatively tempered and controlled. During the boy's first days in the room, Roshi could feel the temper and rage in the Kyuubi's chakra. But as the days continued it felt like Kyuubi's destructive nature only showed up occasionally. Roshi could only ponder what Naruto was experiencing and learning.

When the child came out of the room there was a noticeable tranquil and strong aura around him. Roshi was impressed and relieved that he didn't need to intervene. There was no telling what might happen when Naruto willingly tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra for the first time. Naruto's eyes scanned his surroundings and he quickly found his sensei and headed his way wearing a grin from his success. That grin slowly faded when Naruto collapsed; his body protesting the need to go further. Roshi quickly caught the boy before he made it to the ground. _'He did better than I imagined, but his body needs rest. Hardly anyone can function correctly after going a week without food or water. Now he knows why I prompted him to eat so much. When he wakes up we will begin working and molding the chakra in combat,' _thought Roshi.

The following 3 weeks after Naruto came out of the room, where spent in trying to harness and use the Kyuubi's chakra in combat. It was a slow effort at first, but Naruto slowly grasped the training and his limit was found. Surprising the boy could use 2-tails of the beast chakra fluidly, but he couldn't enter into the 3-tails state. When he tried he experienced extreme pain and his body began to break down, inside his mind the Kyuubi even told the child he wasn't ready for 3-tails of power.

Roshi was satisfied none the less and he was proud of the child. It took him a year before he could use 2-tails from the Yonbi, but 2-tails was just a start on the long road to mastering the chakra. When Naruto tapped into his bijuu's chakra he became more perceptive and vigorous in his fighting. His speed doubled and his senses were so sharp that he could smell the food being cooked in a village roughly 7 miles away. When the two sparred Roshi had to manipulate some of his bijuu's chakra to fend off the boy's attacks. Even against 2-tails it was tough, but Roshi had years of experience to help him in their spars. If not for that experience, then Roshi knew he would need to use his tailed form to keep pace with the boy. He also knew that if the boy ever became proficient at using all 9-tails there were few that could challenge him. The most dangerous thought of all, though, was that Naruto was a fast learner.

* * *

The return trip home was made in one day, as opposed to the two it took to get there. Roshi explained that Naruto could now train with his bijuu in the village, but only at select locations. He also urged the boy not to let loose often, mainly because no one knew of his status. Before they left Roshi's secret home, Roshi also let the boy know if he ever needed to really train exclusively with his bijuu, he was free to come back to the place.

After arriving back in Iwa, Naruto slowly returned to his normal routine. Roshi informed Onoki that the training trip was successful and that Naruto was coming along nicely. A cover story was made for his academy teachers, which was that Naruto began experiencing medical problems. This was additionally helped mainly because Rin was one of the village's top medics, and no one would question her diagnosis, especially if it was on her own child.

After the details of his unexpected sickness set in, the final months of the academy flew by and slowly but surely the genin exams were taking place. Naruto and Aizen passed every test in first and second respectively which was expected. From ranged weapons and ninjutsu, which was dominated by Aizen, to stamina and book-smarts which Naruto controlled the boys were miles ahead of their classmates. When it was time for the exam spars, both teachers immediately put the two boys against each other because it was dangerous to put them with any other students.

"Final spar of the day for this years exams is between Naruto and Aizen," spoke Kenzo-sensei in boredom. He had let the other students spar first to get them out of the way.

"Lets keep it basic Naruto, taijutsu and weapons only?"

"Sure it's kind of pointless Aiz, but I don't feel like throwing around jutsu in front of everyone anyway, no need to pull out everything for this little spar that I'd rather not do anyway," said Naruto.

"Yeah true, so lets just stick to the script. My jutsu are pretty original and you're right. There's no need to show everyone." replied Aizen as they walked into the sparing area.

"Are you ready?" asked Kenzo.

"Hai"

"Begin!"

Immediately both boys closed the gap between each other, and Aizen choosing to initiate things began the spar with a quick left hook, which Naruto blocked. Following his hook, the boy sent a swift left snap kick aimed at Naruto's exposed side. The jinchuru was unpertubed by the kick and he methodically shifted his body to the left dodging the kick causing his friend to slightly overextend. Taking advantage of Aizen's mistake Naruto charged his leg full of chakra and landed a crushing blow to Aizen's midsection.

Young Aizen flew back, but broke his fall with a roll immediately ready for another attack like he hadn't been kicked 20 yards away. Both boys stared at each other in boredom, now at the same distance that they begin with.

Still not one for waiting, Aizen took out four kunai and launched them in Naruto's direction forcing him to move and get excited. While many of the other students would have retreated from the flying projectiles, Naruto bounded forward directly into the path of the deadly sharp utensils of death. He deflected the first kunai with one of his own, and in a show of flexibility and skill weaved in between the other three while gaining speed. Aizen noticed that his friend was putting in more effort and smirked. If Naruto was upping the level then he might as well become more serious as well. As Naruto drew closer, Aizen jumped in the air and let loose a handful of chakra infused shuriken. Naruto widened his eyes and immediately changed direction, but a stray shuriken buzzing by caught his shoulder taking off part of his kimono in the process.

After Aizen saw Naruto begin maneuvering to dodge his shuriken, he rushed at Naruto hoping to end the spar before they started really showing their abilities. When his friend saw his approach Aizen launched forward blurring so fast that the remaining students lost sight of him. Naruto caught his first punch and the two friends exchanged blow after blow, until an uppercut by Naruto landed on Aizen's chin and Naruto sent him across the field.

As usual the class watched the spar in awe at the speed displayed by the two boys. But neither boy was hurt and they looked like they could continue their game for hours. Kenzo saw there attempts to downplay their abilities and stepped in deciding to stop the show. There was no use wasting time, when both boys were top of the class anyway.

* * *

**Tsuchikage's Office**

Inside the Tsuchikage's office stood two shinobi, one was a women and the other was a small girl. They had just come back from a mission north of the Hidden Waterfall Village, and the results were not pleasant. As the young woman gave the report to her leader it was evident by the sag of her shoulders that something went wrong. Standing in the intimidating presence of Onoki didn't make things easier.

The woman in question was in her early 30's, but still had the figure of a woman 10 years younger. She had shoulder length brunette hair that cascaded to one side and she wore a small pair of glasses over a pair of bright hazel eyes. She had an amazing bust which distracted all manor of men, but she was also modestly covered and she wore a light brown long-sleeved shirt with bracers on her forearms. She wore brown and white camouflage figure hugging pants with brown sandals. On the back of her shirt was a elegant pattern of a snow owl, and she carried kunai holders on both legs and small pouches on her hips. Her name was Nanao Tanamachi and she was the sensei of team 2.

The mission that took place north of Waterfall was supposed to be a simple B-ranked mission for her genin team, which had been together for almost 2 years. They were supposed to deliver medical supplies to a small village, but upon arriving they saw the village was in the midst of chaos and confusion. The buildings were lit on fire, and there were reports of children and young teens missing. Her team had caught site of 8 shinobi leaving the village in haste, and they rushed to confront them. Eventually her team was split up in the ensuing battle and she had to fight against 4 of the 8 shinobi before making her way back to help her students. Her young female student had faced 2 of the attackers head on and escaped victorious, but her other two students, both young boys were killed. Her lone female student had rushed to help the boys after killing her attackers, but she came back a second to late. One teammate had already died and when she arrived she witnessed the death of her last teammate a boy named Doki. In anger the girl killed the man who murdered Doki, and that was when Nanao arrived from her own battle.

The mission was a complete failure and now she was without 2 students, but no one had expected what happened. It pained her to see how the student she thought of as a daughter had to witness her friends die. But that was the life of a shinobi.

"Thank you for the report Nanao, and I'm sorry for what happened. I have no clue as to who attacked Kolasta village or why, but I will look into who did this. You said those shinobi didn't wear headbands?" asked the Tsuchikage.

"Yes, Tsuchikage-sama. They were all dressed in dark colors, mostly purple, but I saw no headbands."

"I see, well I'm sorry about what happened. Get some rest and take some time to mourn and remember your students. I already have plans to have 2 new students placed on Team 2. They are both strong and I think you can teach them plenty. Until they join, relax and take some time off. I will talk to your remaining student."

"Hai, thank you sir," replied Nanao.

As Nanao, made her way out of the office. Onoki turned his attention to the young girl who remained. The young genin was petite, and had black short hair. The most distinguishing feature about her was her pink eyes which were pupil-less. She wore a long red kimono and fishnet tights on her legs with brown shinobi sandals. She also wore black gloves and a kunai holder on her right thigh.

_Well this is unexpected but she is taking it better than I thought she would,' _thought the wise Kage. "How are you holding up Kurotsuchi?"

"I'm fine old man, there is no need to worry about me." As she talked, Kurotsuchi made her way to one of Onoki's windows to look out over the village. Her back was turned and Onoki couldn't see the frown on her face.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened? You are usually not this quite Kuro?"

"I said I was fine, didn't I. Who cared that those weaklings died? They should have been better shinobi, and maybe then they could have done their job." she vented.

"That's not nice, Kuro. You shouldn't say that about your teammates. They cared for you, and whether you believe it or not they died for Iwa, and I commend them for putting their lives on the line. You know that it comes with being shinobi," spoke Onoki with concern.

She was quiet after the wise Kage spoke those words to her. He still couldn't see her because her back was turned, but if he could he would see the tears streaming down her face. After of moment of silence she spoke up again.

"I will miss them," she whispered, but Onoki caught it. "And I won't forget them. I was just starting to get along with Doki, and Benji wasn't so bad either." She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around to face the one remaining family member she had. "Gramps will it get easier?"

"Losing friends will never be easy, but in time you will get over their loss and become a better person and shinobi. Just never forget them, and honor their deaths."

"I will, I will." she replied, and he could see she didn't want to dwell on it further. "Well gramps do you want to get some lunch, or stay cramping in your office and complain about your bones hurting?"

_'I was right she is taking this better than I imagined'_ thought Onoki with a smile on his face. "Sure Kuro, lets go get some lunch. You pick today."

"Okay good, and while I'm at it you can tell me about these weaklings that are gonna join my team."

_'Weak, you say?. I'm afraid Kuro your wrong about their strength. Both are probably as strong or stronger than you, my young granddaughter,' _he laughed in his mind.

**End**

Please Review...


	11. Chapter 10

Alright everyone how is it going? I'm back! Well I never actually left but it feels like I have been gone for a while. I apologize for the lateness again for uploading a new chapter. School, school, and more school has been a killer. I wrote this chapter during the break between semesters so I have had time to write again. There's no telling when the next update is but rest assured I have begun the next few chapters already so again they should be out sometime lol.

Speaking of the story I've been following the canon and I'm going to try to keep with it until a certain point. Rest assured BIG changes are about to happen and my moniker of the Strongest Country is moving to become the theme of the story. I don't know if that made sense, but in the scheme of things the powers of the elemental countries are about to change again.

Please review the story. I know I ask that every time but I mean it. I want to know what you guys think, whether it be good or bad. Preferably good though :)

Well once more I'm tired of rambling so let's get on with it...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

After the genin exams the students were given a week off before they returned to meet their new senseis and teams. During the short break, Naruto and Aizen spent more time with their parents after Naruto's urge to do so. Both boys took the time out and visited Saya everyday while she took orders at the restaurant. Every time they visited the small diner however, Aizen was scolded by his mother for ogling and flirting with the other young waitresses.

After visiting Ms. Kurono, the two boys usually went by the hospital to see Rin. As opposed to acting flirty Aizen's demeanor did a big shift when they stepped into the hospital. The young boy became more serious as he observed the various patients and their ailments. To Naruto's surprise his friend even gave out instructions to the younger staff as they walked by the various rooms and some of the staff even came to young Aizen for advice. Both boys had insight into medical jutsu, but because of Naruto's large chakra reserves he had more knowledge on the matter than experience and application. Aizen however had a good balance of both. Rin was usually busy everyday that the boys stopped by, but she always reminded them of what occurred at the hospital. Her advice was that it is extremely dangerous to be a shinobi, and that they must always be on their guard. Being reminded by all the various injured shinobi at the hospital showed the boys what they were about to enter into as well.

With the weeklong recess over the boys had to go back once more for team assignments. As the two made their way into their seats at the back of the class they prepared themselves for whom they would be teaming up with. Ready for their entry into the shinobi ranks of Iwa, both boys had also decided on a wardrobe change during the break.

Naruto at 5'3'' had ash-gray hair similar to his mother. The Tsuchikage had seen to it that his hair changed the day after his arrival into Iwa. His new and fresh clothing consisted of a dark grey and brown loosely fitted long-sleeve shirt with one sleeve cut off at the elbow. Underneath the peculiar shirt was a mesh shirt that extended to both hands. On his hands he wore black fingerless gloves. His pants were dark brown and he wore brown anbu style boots. He had kunai holsters on both thighs and one lone shuriken holder on his left arm. On his right arm was his Iwa headband tied right above his elbow where his shirt was cutoff. Naruto finished the look with a brown facemask that hid his whisker marks and two pouches attached to his waist.

The 5'4'' Aizen's new look was drastically different than his friend. Aizen had read a book that talked about the Hidden Mist's ninja. He had taken a liking to it and had adopted a sizable amount of camouflage into his getup. Aizen's defense was that it would make people think twice about him being a medic and also that it simply looked cool. He wanted people to underestimate him and his abilities. The young boy wore a high turtleneck dark brown vest over top of a brown, burgundy, and black camouflage shirt. His pants were similar to his vest and like Naruto he wore brown anbu style boots. He also had kunai holsters on each leg like his friend, and on both arms hidden beneath his shirt at the wrist were senbon holders. Since the young ninja was training to be a weapon specialist, in addition to a medic, he wore a small scroll on his back, which contained more weaponry. Aizen wore his forehead protector at its proper place with the straps of the protector falling down his back.

As the two boys chatted amongst themselves the teachers came in to announce the news and congratulate the kids on their way to becoming excellent shinobi.

"Congratulations again class for becoming genin. I'm proud of all of you, and excited because every student has passed the exams this year," spoke Kenzo.

"I am proud of each off you as well," added Reika with a smile. "I look forward to hearing about how successful you guys will be."

As the two addressed the class, the students had smiles and grins on their faces.

"Each of you knows that shinobi life is difficult, and I'm not going to downplay what you are stepping into. Just remember to train hard, and remember the basics that you learned here. Some of you may think the lessons were worthless, but they may save your life one day," lectured Kenzo. "With that said, each of you are to remain here until your respective sensei's show up to pick you up. As you know genin teams are made up of three students, and with our class size some of you may be paired with already existing genin."

"How do we know which team we are on sensei?" spoke a girl near the front. "You didn't tell us what the team arrangements are."

"Your sensei will call out who is on which team, so wait for them to arrive," added Reika once again. "Also before you ask, the Tsuchikage himself selected these teams, so we personally don't know who is placed with whom," she said as she saw the question on her student's minds.

Taking a look at the clock in front of the room Kenzo made his way towards the door to leave. Reika followed him and made her way into the hall. Kenzo however stopped at the door and faced his students for one last time. A feeling of sadness washed over him. "Do you guys have anymore questions?" he asked.

Silence and a few shakes of the head were his answer.

With a shaky breathe he turned to leave. "Well it was a privilege to teach you all. Good luck and your sensei's should arrive within the next few minutes."

When Kenzo left the room the students sat in silence for a moment before slowly chatting in excitement about who would be paired with whom. Although subtle at first many students began to look towards Naruto and Aizen's way with hopes of being on their team.

Unfortunately that hope died when the first jounin, a woman, quietly stepped into the room.

"Aizen Kurono and Naruto Yamashita please follow me," she uttered with the attention of the whole class.

The classroom went silent and many of the young genin's hopes dropped. The two strongest of the class were being put on the same team. Both Naruto and Aizen were shocked as well, but quickly overcame their shock and rushed to follow their new sensei out of the class. It wasn't hard to see the happiness on display on each of the young boys faces.

Once outside of the academy, the darkhaired woman turned and faced her new students.

"Well young men as I'm sure your wondering my name is Nanao Tanamachi and I'm your new sensei. Welcome to Team 2. For simpler purposes we will also be known as Team Sigma. You have a third teammate that you will meet shortly. Our training ground is training ground B, and I would like you 2 to meet me there in 30 minutes. We will do all of the introductions then, so if you need to get any gear or other supplies feel free to go get it now. Understood?"

"Hai, sensei," chorused both boys.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two genin to make it their designated training ground. They arrived a few minutes early and began chatting amongst themselves. Both were still amazed that the Tsuchikage put them together. Naruto wondered if Roshi or his mother had a hand or say in the matter.

Training ground B was relatively large and near 500 meters wide. It sat in a valley of a rocky hillside and was littered with bushes and fungi covered boulders, some as close to 100 feet tall. The largest boulders sat in the northern part of the training ground where the hillside was the tallest. Both boys entered the training ground from its western side and were waiting near the center beside a completely circular boulder they guessed was a meeting spot.

After 3 minutes of waiting and talking. Naruto sensed that something was off. He shot Aizen a look, but his friend wasn't paying any attention.

"Man I'm telling you Naruto if there is anything that I will miss from the academy its Reika-sensei. I think we really were making a connection. Her body and those eyes," he trailed off with eyes glazed over. A smile was on his face, and something red resembling blood was starting to come out of his nose. Oblivious to his friend he continued on, "That one time that…"

"Aizen shut up!"

Jolted from his thoughts Aizen finally looked at his friend. Naruto was discretely scanning the surroundings. After catching on to his friend, Aizen closed his eyes for a moment to focus. A second later when he opened them, Naruto was staring at him waiting for the news.

With a smirk on his face Aizen spoke out. "We have company 150 meters Northeast. Someone is camped…."

Without a chance to finish his report both boys immediately sprang apart in opposite directions from one another. Less than a second later shuriken hit the area both were just standing in. Not one for standing still both boys continued moving. While in motion Aizen signaled, across the field to his partner, the location of their attacker.

Within the short time of the foiled initial attack, a small form quickly abandoned her spot hoping to surprise the more talkative boy. Angry at missing both of them, she quietly moved to stay hidden. _'Stupid pansies, well at least they dodged. They must think they are badass just coming out of the academy.'_

Within moving less than 10 feet, her eyes widened as she ducked under a senbon needle that would have pierced her temple. _'What the fuck?' _she thought.

Astonished at the accuracy of the small weapon and being found so quickly, young Kurotsuchi quickly scanned the direction the senbon needle came from only to see no sign of either boy. Unfortunately her moment of hesitation and distraction cost her, and after taking two more steps to continue towards her target, Naruto landed a solid kick to the side of her body that sent her flying into the clearing the two boys were talking in.

Now out in the open Kurotsuchi dusted herself off and quickly stood to her feet. She turned around and immediately scowled at the two boys. Both boys jumped into the clearing and stared at the young girl ready to attack if need be.

After a minute of glaring and silence, Kurotsuchi raised her voice. "So these are the two retards who are gonna be my new teammates? You don't look like much."

Slightly shocked at his new teammate's attitude Aizen laughed, and pulled out more senbon. "I like her already Naruto. Short hair, tight clothes, and ..." His tirade was ended by the arrival of his leader.

Not wanting the altercation to escalate, a completely hidden Nanao jumped into the clearing landing between her older pupil and her two younger ones.

"Took you long enough sensei. I thought you would never come out," spoke Kurotsuchi.

"Kuro leave the boys alone. One day you are going to start something that you can't finish. Naruto, Aizen once again welcome to Team Sigma. As I told you earlier I'm Nanao, and this here is your other teammate Kurotsuchi Kayucha. "

"I'm glad to be here Nanao sensei, but I gotta ask is she always this weird?" asked Aizen unaffected by the resulting killing intent immediately sent his way.

"All right Aiz, cut it out and stop fooling around," spoke Naruto trying to calm his friend down and ease the tension. He knew his friend was still upset by the attack that was sent there way earlier. Although no one would know based on Aizen's attitude Naruto knew his friend was itching for a fight.

_'Well he is definitely the calmer of the two,'_ thought Nanao. '_Who would have thought he would grow into this?'_

"Well now that we are all here lets introduce ourselves. Kurotsuchi since you're so eager to get things going you can start," directed Nanao.

"Tch…. whatever, this is all dumb. I like to train and hate weaklings. I hope I don't have to carry you two on this team because both me and Nanao-sensei don't have time for that." The young girl then proceeded to walk up and sit on a nearby boulder before speaking again. "Other than that listen to me. I'm the oldest and have been at this longer than both of you. You didn't learn shit at the academy and being the supposedly top rookies means nothing."

As the young girl spoke Nanao just shook her head. _'You can't do everything by force Kuro and you hardly know them.'_

Continuing where Kurotsuchi left off was Naruto. "Well it is nice to meet you too Kurotsuchi," he spoke. "I would ask that you please don't label Aizen or I. We both understand that the academy rankings don't mean much in the entire scheme of things. Until you have really seen me in action, don't judge."

"Hmph," was his female teammate's response.

"Well I like to train as well and want to be one of the strongest shinobi to ever come from Iwa. I don't like rude people and I hate a certain clan that I won't elaborate on. My friends and family know that I try to stay calm and don't really get emotional. It's just how I am. I look forward to working with everyone here," added Naruto.

"Well Aizen how about yourself?" asked Nanao turning to her last student.

"Well I like my friends, training, healing people, and beautiful women." The last part was said with a huge grin. "I hate snobs, people who underestimate me, and really hate a certain clan that like Naruto I will not explain. I want to be the best medic ninja I can be and one day lead the hospital."

_'Hospital? He's a medic?' _thought Kurotsuchi in surprise. She had never heard of a goal like that. _'Hmmm odd, but interesting.'_

"Well I think both of you have fine goals and aspirations. I have been a sensei for a while now and you both seem levelheaded and know how demanding shinobi life can be. Kuro and I have been together for 3 years, and I hope to stick with you guys or at least be a part of your life for just as long. I like to train and I also like to sing. I dislike traitors and quitters. If at first you don't succeed try and try again. If any of you have questions you can come to me at any time. I look after all my students."

After her introduction Nanao beckoned her pupils to huddle around her. "The Tsuchikage personally put you three on a team for a reason. I'm not entirely sure why, but you three have all caught his eye so work hard. He expects great things from our team and we will not let him down."

"So the old man is making us some kind of special team huh? I guess I'm not complaining. Hopefully we get better missions."

With a sigh Nanao turned to her only female team member. Both boys watched in disbelief as the girl blatantly disrespected the Earth Shadow. "Kuro for the last time show some respect. I know that he is your grandfather, but stop calling him that; at least in my presence."

_'Wow she is the Tsuchikage's granddaughter,' _pondered Naruto. _'Well I honestly didn't expect that. They don't look alike.'_

Aizen's thoughts were similar._ 'Granddaughter of the Tsuchikage?'_

Kurotsuchi simply ignored her sensei's lecture of respect like usual. "Well he is old."

Nanao sighed once more before turning her attention to the boys again. "Well now that we have introduced each other, lets learn about one another's abilities. Our first day of training will be like this…

* * *

Team Sigma's first two weeks, as a team was an adventure. Just like many of the other shinobi village's genin teams often initiated there time together doing D-ranked missions. The main problem for Team Sigma was that Kurotsuchi had been a genin for close to 3 years now. She was first apprenticed to Nanao for 2 years, and then she gained her two previous teammates. She absolutely loathed the idea of doing D-ranks for a few months again. Nanao-sensei, and consequently Naruto, understood the need to build connections and teamwork, but Aizen and Kurotsuchi hated them. After displaying their skills in training every member of the team knew they were above D-rank mission assignments. But that still did not dismiss the responsibility that they had to do them.

The D-rank missions were not the only problem amongst the team. Aizen and Kurotsuchi argued and fought constantly. Kurotsuchi had never heeded Naruto's warning about judging them. She thought both boys were just weak and overrated. Even though the team had held what Nanao liked to call improvement spars, there had been no full on sparring yet. Naruto didn't mind the lack of fighting, because he didn't want to show his skills, but he still let Kurotsuchi know he was not to be trifled with and looked down upon. On the other hand Aizen wanted to show his female teammate up at every turn and as he put it "put her in her place."

After two weeks of bickering and fighting amongst themselves. Nanao came up with an idea to ease the situation. Her plan was rare, but since the Tsuchikage himself choose this team for a special purpose, she believed he would agree to it.

* * *

"Nanao what a pleasant surprise. How is your team coming along?" asked Onoki.

"Both Naruto and Aizen have surprised me. They are both strong and very guarded. I have not seen everything they can do, but what I have witnessed has been impressive," spoke the woman.

"I do expect great things from them as well as my young granddaughter. They should make for a powerful team. By my guesses they will be the strongest team we have fielded since the war. Hopefully those two boys will help little Kuro open her eyes a bit as well, but alas I'm getting off topic," he laughed. "You came her for a reason, so let's hear it."

"Hai Tsuchikage-sama. Well the team chemistry has been tense and I was honesty expecting it sir after how my last team ended. With this team's skills and talent the D-rank missions I feel have only limited their growth and maturity. Both boys have tremendous teamwork already. They don't even need to speak when truly focused and they work together flawlessly. On the other hand, with Kuro's stubbornness it has been hard to add her into the equation. I have come here to ask if you would grant my team a training trip of sorts, but I don't want the trip to be just for training. If you wouldn't mind I would like my team to perform missions while on this trip as well. As you have said this team is going to be important and I believe they can take some C and even B-ranked missions sir."

"Hmm… while rare for genin teams this is not a bad idea Nanao. How long do you estimate this trip to last?"

"I was going to leave those details to you sir, but the trip should at least last a month if possible. If a month of being together doesn't help them grow together then I'm not sure what will."

"I can agree to that, but I will make a few changes as well. As you know the chunnin exams are coming up, and coincidentally they are held in Konoha this year. I'm glad you came because I was not planning on sending them, even though I really want to. This trip will give them something to do, and should keep them occupied through the exams. For some reason I feel this particular exam is going to be trouble," spoke the Tsuchikage.

"Trouble, what do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, but it's just a feeling of unease in these frail bones of mine. I could be wrong, but regardless I'm not sending any of my ninja into that repulsive village. I will give you this training trip, but I want you to make it last 2 months. Start in the north; work your way west, then circle near the border before coming home. I will add some missions, as you have requested, that can be completed while on the trip. Give me three days to find appropriate ones, then you and your team can head out."

"Thank you Tsuchikage-sama," Nanao replied as she turned to leave.

* * *

As the Tsuchikage promised Team Sigma was heading north in 3 days time. After travelling for close to 6 hours, the team decided to stop. Nearby was a small pond and Nanao informed her team they would train here for a few days before moving again.

"Alright team lets set up camp," ordered Nanao.

As the genin moved to set up a camp worthy of shinobi standards, Kurotsuchi began to give out orders like she was the team leader.

"Hey Nurse-boy, search the perimeter and get some shrubs and brush from the bushes so we can start a fire. You have 20 minutes or is that too hard for you?"

"Who died and made you captain?" yelled Aizen.

The girl ignored her angry teammate and turned to her remaining one. "Fishcake, since your name is retarded, why don't see if there are any fish in that pond."

"Hey who made you the boss?" Aizen yelled again. "You could at least ask politely. And if you call me nurse-boy one more time and I'm gonna stuff a kunai so far up your ass it's gonna quince your thirst."

After Aizen's remark the camp went silent. Nanao raised an eyebrow at the insult, and Naruto even smirked at Aizen's choice of words. Even the natural environment and wildlife went silent like it knew all hell was going to break lose.

Kurotsuchi turned around in shock before quickly turning to anger. "What did you just say to me?" she spoke lowly with killing intent lacing every word.

"You heard me. I'm tired of you bossing us around like your better than us. You think your hot shit, but me and Naruto could kick your ass all over this clearing without breaking a sweat," spoke Aizen. "You don't hear us putting you down, and you don't know the things I've done to push myself. I'm not taking your shit anymore you washed up genin."

"Fuck you, you piece of garbage." Her killing intent was flaring wildly.

"Look at you," mocked Aizen again. "Your grandfather is the Kage of our village and you are still an immature genin. You're 3 years older than us, 3 freaking years. But the way I see it your just a weak and sad little girl. You try to put us down just to make yourself feel better."

Sensing the argument getting out of hand Nanao stepped in to stop. "Both of you…" she yelled but was stopped by Naruto.

"Nanao-sensei as much as I want to stop it as well, I think we should let them fight and get it over with. We can jump in if they start throwing killing blows."

With hesitation Nanao looked at her two genin still arguing. Her last team hadn't argued to this extent, but she could tell that maybe a fight for this group would do them good. With a sigh and a nod from Naruto as reassurance, she crossed her arms and watched. A moment later a manly roar erupted from Kurotsuchi as she rushed toward Aizen and threw a left cross.

Immediately he dodged and for the next 20 seconds or so the two exchanged blows in an angry taijutsu dance. Wanting to shut up his opponent Aizen raised it a notch and broke through Kuro's defenses with knee to her gut followed by an elbow and a left cross to her face that sent her to the ground.

Taking the blows in stride Kuro rolled along the ground and into a kneel. As she came out of the roll, she finished a sequence of hand seals and called out her jutsu. "Doton: Retsudotensho."

Around Aizen's feet the ground fell in like a pit, but before he tumbled into the earth he Kawarami'd with a small rock. After realizing her prey narrowly escaped Kurotsuchi was forced to move from her kneeling position as two kunai attempted to pierce her backside.

She dodged and launched two of her own, but young Aizen was nowhere to be found. Now standing out in the open without her prey in sight, Kuro took a deep breathe. Focused and determined she slowly closed her eyes. Staring at his opponent in confusion Aizen decided to remain hidden to see what her next move was. He didn't think she was a sensor like himself.

A second later Kuro opened her eyes and a visible smirk was on her face. "I found you Nurse-boy!"

Thinking that she was wrong Aizen watched silently ready for whatever technique she would attack him with. But unfortunately he was not prepared for her to softly shunshin behind him. Eyes wide with shock Aizen used all his speed to escape, but he wasn't quick enough. He received a huge cut across his chest and midsection making it hard for him to breathe.

Surprised from his sideline view, Naruto turned to Nanao. "How did she do that sensei? I know how Aizen is and she must have used a special technique to detect him that quickly."

With her eyes glued to the fight, Nanao spoke to her quiet pupil. "Kurotsuchi is the last of her mother's side and unfortunately both of her parents were injured and as a result died because of the last war. She awoke the bloodline from her mother's side and is the first in over 40 year's to have it. It is a rare bloodline and was nameless. But now Kuro calls it the 'Soragan.' It is a doujutsu that lets her see vibrations. She has to focus to use it, but I imagine she saw Aizen's movements as he tried to stay hidden."

Processing what he just learned to memory, Naruto realized that Kuro had some interesting abilities. "I see," was all he could say.

Meanwhile in the battle, Aizen had to stay on the move and use medical jutsu to heal his wounded chest. He was angry at himself and couldn't believe he let that witch get him. He was going to end it with one of his new techniques. He just couldn't stand the thought of losing to her.

Still in the middle of the clearing Kuro focused on trying to find her teammate again. After their short 5 minutes of fighting she knew she needed to keep him on the move. He was deadly accurate with his weapons.

Suddenly she caught movement to her right and she let two shuriken fly. They didn't connect and instead she had to dodge as numerous kunai were sent back her way. Under assault she ducked, dived, and darted her way around the weaponry that was aimed at critical areas of her body.

"Is that the best you got?" she yelled.

With the front of his shirt soaked in blood Aizen jumped back into the clearing and landed 50 meters in front of Kurotsuchi. As Naruto watched on he knew Aizen had taken off his weights. His best friend was tired of the games and would now fight with no limits.

Aizen took a deep breath and exploded into action. He crossed the distance between him and Kurotsuchi in the blink of an eye. He slashed at her with his hands as she hastily put up a feeble defensive block. His slash and chakra scalpel technique was rendered useless as Kurotsuchi crumbled to the ground signifying she had only been an earth clone.

The boy turned to his left and heard his female teammate give a yell announcing her next attack. "Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

Both Naruto and Nanao watched on and were impressed. Nanao felt the urge to speak up warning Naruto. "That is the largest fire dragon I have ever seen Kuro make. She is pushing her limits in this fight."

Aizen's thoughts mirrored his sensei's. _'That thing is huge.' _With eyes wide open he dived out of the way as the jutsu burned everything in its path. He looked at his teammate and noticed she was looking winded. _'That fire technique took a lot out her, here's my chance.'_

The young boy pulled out his favorite little weapons and threw hurled them at her with all his strength. Still worn from her fire dragon, she didn't even see nor sense the small projectiles. 5 senbon pierced the young girl and she immediately cursed her lack of carelessness. 2 senbon had hit both her shoulders and the other 3 landed on her chest. The senbon in her shoulders hurt the most, however, and made any movement of her arms painful. She looked up in haste as her opponent was rushing across the clearing to finish her off.

With a agonizing yell she pulled both senbon free and faster than she ever had before she performed the hand seals for her most powerful jutsu, praying in her mind that she could get the technique off before Aizen reached her.

Aizen on the other hand was running at top speed in a straight line towards Kurotsuchi. When he was halfway to her, he saw her pull the senbon free and furiously perform hand seals. Sensing the large buildup of chakra, he did his own hand seals, 5 in total, and visible chakra erupted on his right arm from his elbow to his fingertips.

With just a few feet separating the two, Kuro finished her jutsu taking a deep breath and Aizen began thrusting his arm forward. Unfortunately both were stopped before they could finish their attacks.

Naruto had caught Aizen's arm right above the elbow and pinned him to the ground while Kurotsuchi had her breathe taken away by a soft jab from her sensei. Before the young girl could blink she felt her sensei's tanto at her neck forcing her to remain still.

All was silent until surprising Naruto erupted on both of his teammates. "Look at both of you," he spoke in anger. "Are you happy now? Did this fight solve your problems? We are all supposed to be teammates and the jutsu you both were about to use would have killed both of you."

Nanao watched him speak in silence; blade still held to Kuro's throat.

"Aizen you know the dangers of that jutsu. Even if you are a medic, I saw where you were aiming that thrust. It would have been overkill had it landed. Kurotsuchi you are no better in the matter, but had Aizen hit you, you could very well have died. That jutsu of his forces the muscles to pulse and become stiff. Only a medic could reverse the effects. He was aiming at your neck, which would have forced you to suffocate as the muscles in your throat would block your air flow. In moments you would have died from loss of air." Naruto took a second to let his explanation sink in.

"But Aizen you are lucky as well, if it hadn't been for Nanao-sensei I possibly would have lost a friend. Kurotsuchi I know what you were about to do," he spoke. "Lava element?"

Shocked at her defeat and that he knew her plan she asked, "How did you know?" _'I haven't showed anyone that technique except grandfather.'_

"I admit I have never seen a lava jutsu, but I know someone who can do them. I saw your hand seals, and could tell what you were about to do," stated Naruto again.

Sensing that everyone had calmed down Nanao released her oldest genin. "Listen up all of you. From here on out there will be no more fighting or else you all will be fighting with me. Get over yourselves or I will not hesitate to disband the team. Now as I said earlier we are going to set up camp and everyone will participate. Naruto fetch us dinner. Aizen you and me will set up a perimeter as well as some traps, and Kuro you will get the supplies so we can start a fire." She stopped so everyone understood her directions. "When you get done set up your tent. In a couple of hours it will be nightfall. Both of you, Aizen and Kuro, need to get along. And Aizen I want you to patch up both you and her injuries. Everything clear?"

"Hai sensei."

"Good."

* * *

**Konoha**

Another academy year had long since passed by in the Leaf village, and new genin teams had been formed. After the genin exams the Hokage decided 9 students had deserved to graduate and three new teams had been made. Those students turned genin were Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka who made up Team 8; Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Hanabi Hyuuga who made up Team 7; and lastly Ino Yamanaka, Shikimaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi who made up Team 10.

Team 8's sensei was the lovely Kurenai Yuhi. The Sandaime Hokage saw it fit to make her a sensei, and this was her first team. The young woman was considered one of the most beautiful and dangerous shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village. Backing up her looks was also her ranking in the bingo book as a B-ranked ninja. The gorgeous brunette's skills in genjutsu were almost unparalleled and she was bound to help her students excel in that area.

Team 10's sensei was a peculiar one by the name of Asuma Sarutobi. The man was one of the few remaining relatives to the Fire Shadow and also a great strategist. His skill in using his trench knives was dangerous and he was once a member of the 12 Guardians.

By far the strongest and most dangerous sensei of the new genin teams is Kakashi Hatake, a genius prodigy of the Hatake clan and a former Anbu Captain. The still young Kakashi was scratching at the S-rank section of the bingo book and his name is known around the elemental countries. Known as the 'Copy Cat Ninja,' many did not come out on the winning side after battling the shinobi. His strategies and tactics on the battlefield were legendary.

Unfortunately for all his skills, he was not above receiving a lashing from his superiors. He was also a first time sensei and everyone makes mistakes.

"What were you thinking Kakashi?" asked a fuming Hokage as the man's team was returning from a mission.

FLASHBACK

After close to two months of training and D-rank missions, Kakashi felt his squad was ready for more of a challenge. They still needed better teamwork but in his opinion he had the top ranking genin in Sasuke, and two brilliant minds in his girls Sakura and Hanabi. The Hokage granted his request and Team 7 received its first C-rank mission, which was to escort Tazuna a bridge builder back to his home country of Wave.

The mission had started normally until the group was attacked by two chunnin. A short fight occurred soon after, and it was here that Kakashi should have turned his team around.

Sasuke had fought brilliantly albeit in a flashy manor and separated the two chunnin who were brothers. Unfortunately both of the girls on Team 7 froze up. Their hesitation in the battle ended with both girls getting poisoned. After witnessing his genin get injured the jounin promptly ended the battle by subduing the chunnin. It was here that Kakashi realized his mission had been given the wrong ranking. Gato, a multi-millionaire businessman, was seeking to kill the bridge builder. But alas the jounin still did not turn around, which was protocol. He believed his genin would only get better and that they could handle the mission.

The team waited an hour and addressed the girl's poisoned bodies. When they moved again it was no surprise that they were ambushed again. Knowing that his client was being targeted Kakashi fought bravely against an A-rank missing-nin by the name of Zabuza. Both fighters ultimately fought to a standstill, until Kakashi was captured. Surprisingly the duo of girls created a distraction that fooled the ex-Mist ninja. And the distraction lasted long enough for Sasuke to be able to free his sensei.

Once freed both Kakashi and Zabuza fought again until their fight was cut short by a hunter-nin. From there the team safely made it to Tazuna's home and agreed to guard the man until he finished his bridge. After making it to the man's home Kakashi collapsed and while resting figured out that the ex-swordsman of the Mist was possibly still alive. It was here that the jounin sensei of Team 7 should have called for help again, but he did not. Once up and about he trained his team for their soon-to-be happening battle.

Roughly a week later the dreaded battle occurred and this one was on the bridge that Tazuna was constructing.

The story goes that Sakura was the straggler. On the night before the battle at the bridge, she actually stayed out training or at least claims to. Hanabi reported that she just cried because Sasuke didn't want to go on another date with her. But regardless because of her late night she missed when everyone got up on the day of the battle.

After she woke up late she realized everyone was gone, and in a rush to see her Sasuke-kun she ran off without making sure the house was secure and everyone was safe. It turned out to be a grave mistake and some of the tyrant Gato's men came and reeked havoc on the house. Tazuna's daughter and grandson were slaughtered in the very house they lived in. Sakura and furthermore Team 7 would come to realize how important those deaths were later.

With Sakura out of the picture and rushing to the bridge, the battle raged on. Kakashi once again fought Zabuza and Sasuke fought Zabuza's apprentice, the hunter-nin, while Hanabi guarded Tazuna. In Sasuke's fight, he eventually was worn down until he unlocked his sharingan, but it still didn't help much in the long run. After Haku, Zabuza's female apprentice, defeated Sasuke she rushed to kill the bridge builder. Young Hanabi fought bravely against the ice wielder, but struggled to guard her client and fight at the same time. The Hyuuga quickly learned the difference in her spars with her family and a life and death situation.

However luck was on the little girls side. During her battle Tazuna had been struck with several ice senbon and one of his legs had even been incased in chakra infused ice. Hanabi never gave up, but at one particular moment she became helpless and left the old man open for attack. With Tazuna now motionless Haku had a chance to complete her objective by killing him. But just as she was going to make the finishing blow she heard her master and father figure cry out in pain.

From Kakashi's point of view it happened very quickly. One moment he was thrusting his most prized and only original jutsu at Zabuza and the next his hand was going through young Haku. The young girl had stepped in and died in her master's place.

After Haku's death all was quiet until Sakura finally came and Gato showed up. The rich man arrived with his horde of followers claiming he was never going to pay Zabuza for his work. In rage the ex-Mist-nin fought through the followers and killed Gato by stabbing him and cutting his head off. With all his wounds Zabuza asked to be laid beside his apprentice before he too passed away.

With Gato, Zabuza, and Haku all dead the only remaining enemy was Gato's army of thugs and thieves. With no other choice but to fight Kakashi, Hanabi, and Sakura fought until only a handful of thugs remained. It was here that big news was delivered to Team 7. The remaining thugs surrendered and told the team the plans that were made before the battle. During their fess up they explained that a few of them had even gone to the bridge builder's house to kill Tazuna's daughter and grandson.

Shocked at the underhanded move Kakashi asked his late arrival, Sakura, if she secured the house. She immediately replied yes but alarms went off in Kakashi's head and he turned to rush back to the house. Unfortunately that was when the second big news of the day hit Team 7.

During the part where Gato, Haku, and Zabuza died no one took care of Tazuna whose leg was still incased with ice. With the Haku's chakra still in the ice the bridge builder's leg quickly became overrun with frostbite to the point where his leg was no longer able to function.

The old man quickly called out for help and expressed his desire to check on his family who the thugs had revealed were targets as well. But after pulling the leg out of the ice Kakashi immediately noticed a problem; Gangrene! Since there was no medic around to stop the damage to Tazuna's leg, the silver haired Kakashi was forced to amputate. The bridge builder lost everything below the knee on his left leg.

Eventually the team found out that Sasuke was still alive and Sakura cried out with joy.

When the Team finally made it to the house, they found both bodies like the thugs claimed they would and that is when Tazuna lost it. He cried for his family in despair regretting his decision to ever even try to get help.

The final results of the mission were not pleasant. First Tazuna refused to finish his bridge. For one he couldn't work without a leg and two is he lost his desire since his family was gone. Secondly he blamed Team 7 for the deaths of his family. The old man wrote up a report himself to tell the Hokage how reckless and self-centered the team was. He highlighted how Sakura didn't protect his family, and that he never felt safe or well guarded. The only good note was how Hanabi fought bravely against the superior Haku. He said to only lose his leg was a miracle. When Team 7 left to head back home Tazuna told the team that Wave would never ask for help from Konoha again. He admitted he was wrong to submit the wrong ranked mission request, but said once he paid it no more leaf ninja were welcome there.

After returning home the team briefed the Hokage and that's when he keep Kakashi behind to tell him how poor his decisions were.

END FLASHBACK

"That mission was a disgrace, it makes me wonder why I made you a sensei," spoke the Hokage again. His tobacco pipe lay off to the side on his desk. "Your team was unprepared and even your skills have become lax. You should have been able to dispatch Zabuza within a fair amount of time. You fought him twice and still never outright finished him. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I honestly didn't expect Zabuza to be that skilled, nor did I think my team would perform so poorly Hokage-sama," replied the 'Copy Ninja.'

"Kakashi that is a lousy excuse. Zabuza has been on the run for at least 5 years. He couldn't have trained much while running from the hunter-nin. Perhaps I should throw you back into Anbu training to get you back in shape."

"No sir, I will up my training."

"I'm not sure that will be enough but it is a start. Also you better start training your team seriously. I cannot believe you just taught them the tree climbing exercise and while in the middle of the mission. What have you been doing with your team?" asked the Hokage again this time clearly in disbelief that one of his top ninja's was failing him. With his killing intent slowly dying down to a tolerable level, he continued on.

"The chunnin exams are coming up in the next few weeks Kakashi. Your team is not looking ready and I'm not sure you will have them even close to being ready. Regardless the choice to enter them is yours alone, but I suggest you teach those kids something worthwhile. If I get anything that contradicts that I will have you replaced do you copy?"

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

"Get out of my office jounin!" uttered the Sandaime with a wave. In his mind was _'I getting too old for this shit.'_

* * *

**Earth Country**

It had been close to a month and a half since Team Sigma embarked on their training trip. Like the Tsuchikage had suggested the team traveled north at first before heading west. While in the north the team spent two weeks training at the edge of the Northern Mountains. The extreme cold and icy climate hardened the team's countenance and stamina. There were no complaints though when the team started to head west towards warmer temperatures.

While out west the team spent another two weeks training in Earth Country's most lush and fertile environment the swamplands. The swampland was as the name implied. All of the snow from the Northern Mountains that melted made its way into this area where it collected forming a large swamp. This was also the place where Team Sigma started doing more missions. The two missions that they did, while in the swamplands, were relatively simple. They did a short C-rank escort mission and also performed a B-rank search and rescue mission.

The B-rank mission ended with the team facing off against an Iwa missing-nin. The older man, named Ramichi, had fled Iwa during the last War when he had been a young chunnin. Before Team Sigma's sensei captured the man, he gave his story to the team and admitted to his wrongs. Apparently he fled after his team had been ambushed during the war. He had fled in fear, because the Yellow Flash and his team had captured his. It happened at the end of the war right before Iwa surrendered. He wished he had stayed now, because his team had been a bargaining chip used to end the war. No one from his team had died, but he was labeled a missing-nin for abandoning his comrades. From there he fled and moved around Earth Country until finally settling in the swamplands where he stole to make a living. He found a woman who he slept with and 9 months later she had had his child. He never stayed in the same place for long, but after finding out he had a son he came back to raise him hoping to settle down. It was here that Naruto's team had come in. Ramichi and his son's mother had argued furiously because he wasn't there to raise his own child. With his short temper he did not want to kill the woman. So he took his child and fled resulting back to what he did best. After a day on the road the young genin team had found him.

The mission ended with Ramichi taking his own life. Before he committed suicide the man said he was unhappy with his life. While the team was unable to save the ex-Rock-nin, they did save the man's six month old child. When they returned the child to the village, the baby's mother expressed her gratitude and thanks for handling Ramichi. Before the team left for their next destination, Nanao sent a scroll with the missing-nin's head back to the Tsuchikage with her summons.

As the young team neared Earth Country's southern border Nanao signaled for the group to stop. They had travelled for 2 days straight and everyone including the jounin sensei was tired.

"Alright team we have made it and we will spent the next week here performing a mission. This one will be different so I want you all to secure your tents and then we will gather to talk about everything," directed Nanao.

Tired from the journey and slightly excited for another mission the team swiftly moved to obey their sensei. After the debacle at the beginning of the trip they had gotten over most of there differences. Kurotsuchi still looked down on the boys at times, but she was visibly more gentle and thoughtful when talking to them. She no longer called them hurtful names and made fun of them, but treated them with some respect. Her fight with Aizen showed her that the rumors surrounding the duo were indeed true. The 15 year old heeded Naruto's warnings with more seriousness now as well. She reckoned that Aizen and her were similar in strength, but on more than one occasion Aizen had hinted that Naruto was miles ahead of him.

Aizen had slightly changed after the fight as well. He was less arrogant and cocky, but kept up his playfulness. He and Kuro always argued but now it was on pointless and trivial things. If there was one thing that got worse after the fight it was the young boys infatuation in the female sex. He always made a perverted comment out of any situation. It was usually his comment that sparked the arguments amongst the team and he always brought Naruto into it eventually by asking his opinion.

The least changed member of the team was Naruto. He was more helpful now in training, but remained quiet and upheld his calm demeanor at all times. His display during Aizen and Kurotsuchi's fight had ultimately established his place as team leader. Both of his teammates treated him with respect and a slight amount of fear. His rare display of anger after the fight unsettled them. Coincidentally when they trained and sparred afterward he pulled no punches, or at least to them it felt that way.

The final member of Team Sigma was proud of her students and happy that she suggested this trip to Onoki. The fight at the beginning of the trip did not deter her thoughts at all. She knew from dealing with Kurotsuchi in the past that eventually a fight would take place or that both boys would ask to leave. Naruto surprised her a little by stating the fight was necessary, but it was at that time that she saw how instrumental Naruto was. After having her students for close to two months the beautiful woman could see a little of what the Tsuchikage saw. Her team would and will be immensely powerful in a few years time.

Once again her thoughts went back. _'Who would have thought he would end up like this?'_

**End**

* * *

Please Review!

The Next chapter will continue from here!

***I hope you like the preview of Aizen and Kurotsuchi's skills. I know we have seen more from her and Onoki in the actual manga and I will try to incorporate some of that into my story without changing much. The biggest change is the bloodline and Kuro having a father, but the rest remains to be seen.


	12. Chapter 11

Hello Everyone, I'm back once again. I know it seems like I repeat this every update lol, but I'm slowly getting back into pumping out more chapters and writing again. I have finally finished college and got my degree. It's taken forever (5 years to be exact), but I'm done now so therefore I'm free to write again. I apologize for the delay in this chapter, but I barely signed in to during the last two months of school. I was simply to busy and worn down from school and everything else. On top of all that my computer was stolen, which had all my documents on it. Actually my car was stolen and it just so happened that my laptop was in the car.

The good thing is the idiot who stole my car never bothered to look in the back and take my laptop. I guess he was too focused on running from the cops. 9 hours after reporting my stolen car it was in an accident. Long story short the guy ran, and it took a few days until I even got my laptop back. That was two weeks ago lol.

Before getting into the chapter I want to say a big thanks to those who have followed this story so far, and I hope you have enjoyed it all up until this point. Also a thanks goes out to all the reviewers, and those who put this story onto their favorites list. I really appreciate the feedback and I hope it continues...

Also to those who messaged me about if I was done writing I'm** Not**, so rest assured :)

Well I'm done yapping, so once again lets get to it...

* * *

**Chapter 11**

After securing their tents and setting up camp, the team gathered around Nanao. With the daylight quickly turning dark, the slender woman wanted to explain the details of their next mission.

"All right everyone, does anyone know where we are?" she asked. There was no reply. Her students were exhausted from their two-day trek.

"We are at the southern border, near Ishi. Ishi (Stone) country is the country that separates Earth and Wind. It used to be part of our territory but we lost that land after the last war. Our next mission is a simple C-rank, but has potential to be a B-rank or higher depending on the situation. The mission is border patrol."

"The Tsuchikage is issuing the next rotation for the border patrol units, and since he knew we would be out at this time, he gave us this mission for a week. After the week is up the next border team from the village will replace us. Usually border patrol lasts up to a month, but the next team scheduled for this area had something come up so we are filling in for them in the meantime. "

"This area is not known for much traffic, but that still does not mean we won't see any. We will be pairing up for this mission and each team will be on there own for most of the day. We will meet back at up at 1900 hours each night, where I will have my summons take over while we get rest. If we do come across trouble or anything peculiar I want to be notified immediately and then we will change things up accordingly. Anyone have questions?" spoke Nanao.

"Who is paired with who sensei?" asked Aizen with a yawn. He glanced at Naruto, hoping to be paired with his best friend.

"The two pairings are Aizen and I," spoke Nanao, "and Naruto and Kurotsuchi. We are directly 1 mile from our rendezvous point, which is where we will switch with the current team tomorrow morning. That will also be the place where we will meet each night and set up camp. We will be covering a 10-mile area from that point. I want everyone on long distance radios while we work this mission. Both teams are responsible for their respective areas, so you guys need to work out a routine to thoroughly patrol and cover your area." She said looking at her lone female pupil and Naruto. "We will be starting in the morning at 0500 so I suggest everyone get some rest. I will wake you up when its time."

The next morning Team Sigma woke up to a thick blanket of fog and hazy darkness of dawn. The fog didn't bother the genin however, because the previous two days they had experienced it every morning as well. The area that they were to patrol was situated in a small mountainous pass.

The whole country of Ishi, to the south of Earth Country, was covered in mountains, and most of those mountains extended well into the north. The fog was a byproduct of the precipitation that settled in Ishi. Coincidentally, Ishi is a one reason Wind Country is so dry. The mountains stop the water from reaching Wind, creating a desert like climate.

After being woke up by their sensei, Kuro, Naruto, and Aizen gathered around Nanao eating a quick breakfast. The three genin remained quite as they munched on their warm porridge in peace.

After quickly finishing hers, Team Sigma's sensei broke the silence. "Kuro and Naruto I want you guys to take the eastern portion of the border, while we take the west. Signal me if you see anything out of the ordinary. Very few civilians live in this area, but it is not uncommon that we see some traveling. We are in a mountain pass that is mainly used for trade. Stay alert and you should know not to stay in one area too long. You guys should be fine."

Turning to Aizen she continued, "The same goes for us Aizen. We have to stay moving so be prepared."

"Ok no problem Nanao-sensei."

"Any questions?" asked the dark haired beauty. With no questions again she turned to Aizen and signaled that they were leaving. Soundlessly they took off slightly northwest, heading towards the tallest of the nearby mountains.

"Well I guess this leaves us huh?" inquired Kuro with a sigh. "How do you want to tackle this?"

"Good question," spoke Naruto, his brain going through the different ways to accomplish his mission.

Breaking his train of thought Kuro chimed in again. "I say we stick together. My grandfather says border teams travel in pairs. At least those outside of the ANBU do. We should be ok, but covering 5 miles means we would have to move quickly."

"Actually I think I have a way where we can move relatively freely. We would have to still move swiftly, but we would also cover more ground in the process so to speak."

"Oh really? How is that Mr. Know-It-All?" asked Kuro as she checked her weapons stash.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto answered her, "We use clones."

"Clones?" she asked slightly confused. After thinking about it for a second a small light bulb went off in her head. "I think I'm following you but how would we use them. My clones don't let me know when exactly they die or see something," replied Kuro.

"Don't worry about that. They will just act as a buffer and alert system," Naruto explained. "I say we both make 2 clones each and have them travel 100 to 200 yards in front and behind us. If something were to happen to either clone at that distance we should be close enough to respond."

Thinking over the idea one more time Kurotsuchi was convinced. "That's makes some sense. Well what are we waiting for? Lets do this," said the older genin as she moved toward the border. After a quick stretch Naruto silently followed.

* * *

**Otogakure**

The Hidden Village of Sound was strangely quiet, yet unusually busy and full of activity. Many of the village's citizens and shinobi would attest this to Oto's growing rise in prominence and prestige, but the select few higher ups knew not to be so easily deceived. The biggest change in the last month for the Hidden Sound was that it's leader was not present. Oddly no one had seen nor heard from the serpentine man but orders were still being given out. In fact the last order from the man had been to recall 85% of his shinobi back into the village. For a village not widely known to the shinobi world this small detail did not seem significant. Otogakure's leader was not even considered a Kage, and only recently in the last 2 years had Rice Country's shinobi taken missions outside of their territory.

But to Hidden Sound's leaders something big was about to take place. Otogakure was gearing up for what seemed like war. Supplies and food were steadily coming into the city, and missions were at an all time low. The shinobi morale was high and many were unaware that they were being manipulated for something.

Calmly one man stood on the outskirts observing the bustle and activity of the city. Beside him stood the top 4 jounin in Oto and a select contingent of Sound ANBU.

"Continue getting all the supplies ready. We will probably move towards Konoha within a month or so. I'm waiting on our Master to give the order. But be prepared. We will be taking approximately 300 shinobi for this attack. Our allies will aid, but I'm unsure of their number at the moment," spoke Kabuto with a small push of his glasses.

"When will we give the order for our forces to mobilize?" questioned a man to his left.

"There is no need to worry everyone at the moment," said Kabuto once again. "As you can see Hidden Sound is excited, and we don't wanna spoil the mood. When Lord Orochimaru gives the order you can rely the message and prepare the forces. Until then I don't expect anyone to even suspect our plans. If Konoha were to get word of this attack, things would not be pleasant. Not only for who fibbed, but all of us. You don't want your loved ones to experience something like that right?"

"Of course not my lord," spoke the man once more.

After a small moment of silence. Kabuto turned and put on a cloak and mask bearing a leaf insignia.

Confused by what appeared to be a disguise or act of a traitorous nature. The jounin who spoke earlier raised his voice once more.

"Are you going to lead us into battle Kabuto-sama?"

The silverheaded Kabuto just chuckled behind his mask. "No I'm afraid I have a different mission given to me by Orochimaru-sama. I will be controlling things from the inside. I'm going in before you, to make sure things stay on track. Plus there are some things I want to see more closely."

With a flourish the talented medic took off in route to Konoha.

* * *

**Konoha**

The chunnin exams.

2 times a year genin come from all across the globe to display their talents and represent their villages in order to become chunnin. This particular even holds importance for a number of reasons. The biggest reason is due to the current peace time. With no war, the chunnin exams are one of the dominant indicators of a villages strength. Each village sends their cream of the crop, which goes to show which countries are the most dominant and which ones are on the rise. The final round of the exam is always held in front of a massive audience, which also exposes the various countries to more shinobi work. Although the exam represents many positives, there are also tons of negatives to the event.

_'Each year these things get worse and worse,'_ thought Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage.

For some reason teams began to come earlier than expected and it brought a headache to the wise old man. With the increase in shinobi more security was needed as well as accommodations to handle the influx of people. For the past two weeks the Sandaime had been particularly busy. Even his own village upset him. It seemed some of his jounin forgot about the event even after he gave them numerous warnings and notices in advance. Three of his jounin really pushed him to his limit. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai, jounin of the three rookie genin teams forgot about the big event. After being reminded, they tried to save face, and went on to nominate their respective teams for the exam anyway. The Hokage did not think either of their teams were ready, but he let it go seeing as the exam was held in his village. A little part of him was excited by the idea, because he was expecting better things from that generation. Maybe one of the genin would surprise him.

After his meeting with his own jounin on the matter, things began to snowball for the chunnin exams. With more and more shinobi from other countries in his village. Reports of aggression and violence began to increase. It was not a surprise to Sarutobi, and many of the reports he brushed aside. The reason for the fighting was simple. These genin did not want to seem weak and they wanted to express their dominance to their peers. It made the Hokage smile, as he remembered his genin days, oh so long ago. But while he could brush off and ignore some of these reports, one particular report from his ANBU, upset the Hokage greatly. He was ready to throw the perpetrators out of his village, possibly even go to war. No one attacked his family.

**FLASHBACK**

Without looking up from his paperwork scattered across his desk. Sarutobi spoke up to the 4 shinobi standing on the other side of him. Living up to his name of the Professor, he let his killing intent creep over the shinobi like a thick blanket of fog.

"Ah Baki-san is it?" he spoke, his eyes still scanning over a document that caught his interest. "Can you explain to me why one of the genin on your watch decided to attack one of the people in my village?"

Startled by the question, Baki struggled to speak. He knew something about this situation was not right. "Hokage-sama, I'm sorry for the actions of my genin. Young Kankuro told me he was attacked and thus that was the reason he fought back. I believe it was self defense."

With Baki's admission the Sandaime chuckled to himself. "Baki-san how much damage could an 8 year old do? Explain to me how self defense resulted in a broken collarbone as well as a paralyzed arm due to a slight poison. As was explained to me the 8 year old bumped into Kankuro while running in the streets. Even the boy's friends and a local witness explained the same story to me. So again I ask, why would your genin attack an 8 year old child?"

"Hokage-sama I apologize. But I think that maybe this is all a misunders..." With a burst of killing intent, Baki's words were cut short.

Once again the Hokage laughed, but this time he laughed more audibly and shook his head. He put his document down and turned his eyes on the Suna ninja before him. "No Baki-san, this is not a misunderstanding between us. One of your genin attacked a citizen of my village for no reason at all. An 8 year old citizen, who also happens to be my grandchild."

After learning the small boy was a relative to the Hokage, Baki and the genin behind him, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, stood with wide eyes. Surprise and shock was on each of their faces, including Gaara. As the killing intent from the Hokage became heavier Kankuro, in particular, began to hyperventilate. He had just attacked a member of the Hokage's house, within the said man's village. He just knew he was going to die. He had royally screwed up.

After a few minutes of silence with the Hokage's eyes glued on them Gaara surprisingly spook up.

"Lord Hokage, I am sorry for the actions of my foolish brother. How can we fix this situation?"

Silently thinking over the redheads words, Sarutobi lifted his blanket of killing intent in the blink of an eye.

_'Yes, young raccoon, how will we fix this?' thought Sarutobi._

"Please do not put us out of the exams Hokage-sama," spoke Baki once more. "We will do anything, but I ask do not take my students out of the exams."

"It seems these exams are very important to your team. I'm not sure why, but rest assured that the Kazekage will be notified by what has transpired. I will be expecting something for him. No one attacks my family and just walks off. Wars have been started for less." At the word wars, Temari, Kankuro, and Baki took huge gulps.

"Your leader will be warned, and he is lucky that you guys are under the non-aggression pact while under this village due to the exams. Rest assured that you will be heavily watched from now and I will not tolerate anything of this nature again, non-aggression pact be damned! Now get out of my office before my patience wares thin."

**END FLASHBACK**

After that episode the chunnin exams started. With more shinobi than ever, close to 200 genin made it to the second round. The Hokage needed to speak to Ibiki, he should have eliminated more shinobi from passing his test. The second exam was currently in progress and this made the Leaf Shadow happy. The 5 day second test gave the man a small moment of relaxation. And even if shinobi were killed during this portion he was not responsible so it was a win-win. Thinking back on it, maybe he should have sent some teams after the one's who hurt Konohamaru.

_'Well it's a good idea that I didn't. Somehow those Suna-kids passed the second exam with not a scratch. They didn't even look tired. I know that they are the Kazekage's children, but I didn't expect them to be that good. They also sent their jinchuruki, which makes me wonder. I should keep an even closer eye on them,'_ he thought.

Still in his thoughts, an ANBU loudly burst into his office.

"Hokage-sama we need you. Near the forest of death, we have found something peculiar. Anko was investigating it, but she took off. She said something that you should hear as she headed for the forest."

"What did she say Boar?"

"Orochimaru!"

_'Shit,'_ thought Sarutobi, his paperwork on his desk long forgotten. _'At all times, why now...' _

"Let's move out. Inform me on the way on everything you have found out."

* * *

**Earth Country**

After three days of patrolling the eastern portion of their section Naruto and Kurotsuchi were doubling back for their last pass of the day.

Border patrol was a relatively easy job and it was peaceful. During their 3 days of patrolling they had not encountered one thing out of the ordinary. In fact there only time of activity came on the first day, when they observed a trade caravan headed into Ishi. After seeing the caravan, Naruto had to stop Kuro from making her presence known to the group. After asking why, Naruto explained to her that the trade group bore the Iwa insignia and he recognized the genin team escorting the caravan.

After that event things went back to normal for the two genin. They patrolled swiftly and fell into a routine.

Naruto loved the moments of silence provided by the mission. It helped him stretch his senses and get more in tune with nature; something the Kyuubi urged him to work on. His partner, however thought slightly different.

Kurotsuchi loved the outdoors and nature, but she was not a fan of the soundlessness. Naruto watched her when they went without talking. The older girl could only stay quiet for so long, before she snapped. With no one for miles to talk to she directed everything to her grey headed teammate.

During a short lunch break (they still patrolled albeit much more slowly) Kuro asked Naruto a long overdue question.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey baka, why do I keep getting this feeling that we've met before. I mean from the first day you and Aizen joined our team, I felt like I had met you before or something. Did we meet before Team Sigma?"

Naruto stopped mid stride and stared at his brunette teammate. "We have met before but we did not exchange names. We actually exchanges fists and coincidentally that was the same day that I met Aizen," he said with a smile.

"Huh? I don't remember meeting you or fighting you and I beat up a lot of kids when I was younger," she replied with a smirk. Naruto could tell she was reminiscing her previous victories.

With her confession of her childhood, Naruto chuckled. "I don't remember much of how it started, but I remember that we were all at a playground. You know the one with all the rock walls. I jumped in the fight after you attacked Aizen. When me and you fought he went to get help."

"Wait a second! I fought that weakling too? I don't remember fighting him..." Then she gasped in remembrance. "Oh wow, you were that little grey headed brat? Hahaha...yeah that was you. Man, that was the day after grandfather told me about my eyes. I had thought I was special before that. I was just trying to push my limits with my eyes when someone threw something at me. Then I beat all those kids up. I was just about to hit Aizen, now that I think about it, when you showed up. You actually kept up with me a lil, before I put you down. I don't remember how it ended but I woke up in my grandfather's office. Wow, so that is where we met. I remembered you because it took so long for me to land a punch on you. I see now that you were always fast huh?"

Naruto just rolled his eyes and continued on. He would never figure out what his friend saw in girls.

**END FLASHBACK**

On their final sweep of the border for the day Naruto and Kuro had to be cautious. It was now night time and since they were doubling back they were also furthest alway from where they set up camp every night. The area that they were in was a rough patch of mountain with many loose rocks beneath their feet. This area also contained numerous caves and the duo had seen more than one mountain lion as well as a few bears.

As they reached the crest of a jagged hill, Naruto heard voices in the distance. He quickly stopped and signaled Kuro to stop as the voices grew slightly louder. While trying to pinpoint the location of the noise, Naruto was rudely interrupted as his teammate landed beside him.

"What's the deal Naruto? You told me to halt. Is it another bear? Don't tell me you are scared of those things."

"No this time I heard voices," was his reply.

"Voices? I don't hear anything," she spoke in disbelief. "Which way did you hear it?"

"The noise isn't close Kurotsuchi, but it sounded like more than one person." After a slight pause he continued on with his ears focusing on the noise. "It sounds like they are heading in the same direction we are. I would say a mile, at most, away."

5 minutes later the two genin stood atop a ridge overlooking what they had heard. It turned out Naruto was right, there was definitely more than one person there. Below them sat a group of bandits who were setting up camp.

"Wow this is my first time seeing bandits this far out in Earth Country?" whispered Kuro. "I wonder where they came from."

"They must have passed over the border after we came through on the last sweep. We would have noticed them earlier but the timing was off I would guess. But why would they come over the border now? I read that Ishi country does not have shinobi, so it would have been much safer over there."

"Hmm I don't know," replied the brunette. "But we can't stay here forever. What should we do?"

Before Naruto could answer her question a scream broke out from among the camp below them.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! AHH!"

Suddenly one of the tents shifted and a young redheaded woman came running out from it. By the look on her face she was terrified and scared for her life. Her hair was loose and disheveled and her once elegant olive-colored kimono was torn at the shoulder and thigh. As she ran away from the tent, with eyes darting around for escape, she tripped on the end of her kimono, which dragged on the ground, and landed face first in the dirt. The bandit camp stared at her briefly before erupting in laughter. From the same tent, two guys came walking out.

"Look at her," cried a short man with a scar on his neck. "Poor girl can't realize she is doomed. Chokugen will have his way with her whether she likes it or not."

"Yeah it's a shame he gets to take someone so pretty and leaves us the servant girls. But I guess I can't complain, they are pretty fun," spoke a taller dark man to his right.

"Speaking of fun, I think I will toy with one of those ladies tonight. Lets hurry up and get this princess back to the boss. He's probably tired of waiting."

With little more talk between the two, the men quickly picked up the fallen redhead. As they grabbed her, the girl kicked and screamed in a desperate attempt to get away once more. She even managed to catch the taller thug looking man in the face with a punch causing his nose to bleed.

"Ah you bitch," he screamed grabbing his nose. His shorter partner laughed at him. When the girl struggled again to get free the taller man couldn't take the drama no more.

"Stay the fuck still." To cease her movement he punched her squarely across her temple. She crumpled like a rag doll. "Finally geez..." he spoke again.

"A little over the top don't you think?" asked the shorter man as they carried the unconscious girl back to her tent. He had a smirk on his face.

"You would do the same. Just be lucky I didn't stab the bitch, cause that freaking hurt."

"Ahh, stop being a wuss. It was your fault we're out here in the first place. Tie her up better this time."

"Shut up you old geezer. That princess is crazy. I don't know what her father did to Chokugen, but it must suck. This is like the 10th time she's tried to run. It's ridiculous. "

"Yeah boss man is kinda cruel, but she should know by now she ain't getting away. Tie her up good this time," said the man with the scar as they dragged the princess back into her tent.

After observing the exchange Naruto looked at his partner and teammate and slowly frowned. The older girl had a look of utter fury on her face and Naruto could tell she was itching to go down and rescue the redhead. If he didn't stop her, she would try to destroy the camp, blowing their cover in the process.

"Kuro, we need to let sensei know what is going on. Let's radio over to her what we have found."

"That woman needs help! They are going to..."

"I know Kurotsuchi," Naruto interrupted, "but we need to let sensei know what we've found. Plus there are close to 50 bandits here. We can't rush in without a plan, too many things could go wrong."

He could tell she was thinking it over in her head. The situation was odd and came up so suddenly. There was also the reason why the bandits even crossed the border in the first place. It left Naruto confused.

It took Nanao and Aizen roughly 10 minutes to make it to Naruto and Kuro's location. When they radioed in the situation their sensei and teammate were waiting on them at camp, and had even begun setting up camp for a small dinner. Nanao had been worried that her team had found trouble, but was relieved when Kurotsuchi radioed in that they found something and needed assistance.

When their sensei arrived on the scene she quickly took control.

"Ok, what have you guys found?"

Deciding not to waste time Kuro spoke up first. "Sensei we found a bandit camp, that is relatively large. They must have crossed the border roughly two hours ago, because we did not see them before our last pass. They also have hostages, all female women."

After explaining the hostages Nanao and Aizen both had a look cross their faces. Rape was one of the most vile things in their minds. Nanao knew first hand some of the dangers women faced, and Aizen had experience because he had seen his fare share of rape victims at the hospital.

"How many bandits are we talking about here?" asked Aizen. "And how many hostages?"

"Naruto and I both did head counts and we confirmed 56 bandits in the camp. From just simple observation there are around 8 women who are being held prisoner,' said Kurotsuchi with balled fists.

"They look like simple bandits to me Nanao-sensei, but neither Kuro nor I have seen the leader of the camp. His tent is up against the north side of camp and guards regularly patrol around it. The only thing we were able to find out was that he goes by the name of Chokugen," stated Naruto.

"He also has a hostage with him. We saw her earlier. I don't know who she is but she was dressed in formal wear and wore a lot of jewelry. She looked kinda important," spoke Kuro once more. "She tried to run away earlier but was stopped by some guards outside of Chokugen's tent."

"Well let me have a closer look," said Nanao. "I might recognize her and then we can plan from there. None of this explains why they crossed the border."

After observing the camp for herself, Nanao came to a few conclusions. One was that her genin had done a fine job describing the camp. She did her own head-count and came up with the same number of bandits and hostages. She also noted that the camp was set up in a sloppy way. There was a certain order and neatness near their leaders tent, but the bandits towards the outer edges of the camp had no form of organization in their setup whatsoever. The second major obstacle in her observation were the hostages. Some of the woman had been brutally injured and not just physically. A few of them were not right in the mind, and welcomed some of the treatment given to them by the bandits. Team sigma's sensei recognized that these women were slightly older than the other girls. Nanao mentally marked those women, and by listening to them she knew they could become a problem.

Nanao's last observation was on the leader who she couldn't see. She could tell that he was crafty, by the way his tent was placed. It was holed up against the side of a mountain and surrounded by other bandits for protection. He also placed three men on guard. One stood right outside the tent, but she could make out two others acting inconspicuous close by for protection. Also she thought that she had heard the name Chokugen somewhere before.

"Alright listen up," she spoke as her genin gathered around her. "Our mission might have gotten slightly harder but we have a responsibility to guard our borders and home. Our first priority will be to save the women who are being used and abused. I know that we can easily defeat the bandits but with hostages involved this is more complicated. To keep it simple we will strike just after midnight, which I suspect will be the best time that they are defenseless. We will also be splitting up. Aizen I want you to go with me on this one. I need you specifically for your sensor and healing abilities. You will help me find the women."

"I understand sensei," replied Aizen. His thoughts were focused on the jutsu he would need if things were bad. It was like a button had been pressed on him, and his demeanor was one of all seriousness.

"Naruto and Kuro you guys will be the distraction as we get the hostages out. They are just bandits, but don't hesitate to kill. I am sure these men would not treat you any differently."

"Hai sensei."

"I will give the signal to attack. After I do, Naruto and Kuro will both hit the camp on the east and west sides. Make sure you stay on the move and be alert. While you guys are fighting Aizen and I will try to find and save the women. We will move as fast as we can. Once we get the women to safety, we will meet at our location earlier. If you get separated get back to base camp. Clear?" Nanao asked.

"Hai," was her answer.

* * *

At approximately 12:21 AM in the morning the camp was relatively quiet. Light sounds of chatter could be heard from the few remaining bandits still awake as the others had long since passed out from their night of relaxation and enjoyment. After traveling for 4 hours on foot many of the bandits were tired and fatigued, but their leader had allowed them the chance to drink and relax freely. It was obvious that many would not waste the precious opportunity they were given. For Chokugen worked his men pretty hard.

Near the western side of the camp a young bandit drunkenly made his way into his tent missing the dark silhouette that flickered nearby.

Nanao watched on silently as the smelly man stumbled past her and with one last look at her young medically gifted genin she started a lengthy set of hand seals. "Doton: Doryuso," she spoke softly in concentration.

Directly in the center of the camp stood the huge fire pit that the bandits had gathered around only hours earlier. 8 bandits were still seated around the burning flames talking amongst themselves. Without warning a massive piece of rock broke through the middle of the flames tossing the still burning fire and kettle directly on three of the surprised bandits burning them alive instantly. As the remaining five bandits moved to run smaller spikes started jutting out below them. Two bandits tripped and fell catching spikes that went straight through them. They died instantaneously with painful and horrifying looks on their faces. Within moments the camp erupted in shouts and screams as more of the pikes of death caught bandits unaware inside of their tents.

"I guess that is our signal," Kurotsuchi spoke to Naruto near the southeastern corner of the camp. "I bet I will kill more than you can!"

With one more look at her younger teammate Kuro jumped down the small cliff toward the camp in an effort to swoop north on its western side. As Naruto watched her go he silently made 5 earth clones that rose from the ground behind him. Without missing a beat he bounded down the cliff in the same manner as his female counterpart casting one more glance at her as she jumped over the first tent in her path. Slowly a smile formed on his face from her little challenge.

As Kuro moved into the camp, bandits were struggling left and right to quickly get dressed and grab there weapons. As a couple came out of there tents armed and ready she crouched down smoothly running through the hand seals of one of her favorite attacks. While she ran through her seals many of the closest bandits made a run for her, not knowing the danger of their stupidity.

"Doton: Sunaarashi," she uttered as her right arm swept across the ground in front of her. In her left hand was the tora seal.

The bandits in front of her quickly stopped as dust appeared in the air around them from out of nowhere. Many of them began coughing and struggling to breathe as the dust was thick and even hard to see through. In a matter of seconds a dust cloud nearly 30 feet in diameter had formed covering close to a sixth of the camp. As she watched the men try to fight their way through the mini sand-storm Kuro smiled.

Bringing her right arm back up to her lips she shouted out the name of her jutsu while letting go of her tora seal. "Yoton: Maguma hai o nenshō!" To complete the technique she blew towards the dust cloud.

As soon as the bandits heard her jutsu they froze waiting for some type of super technique. For five seconds all that met them was silence and sandy dust. None of the bandits had seen her blow towards the cloud but if they had they would have been slightly confused. It appeared as if the girl's blowing had done nothing but that was a vast understatement. Kurotsuchi had blew her chakra into the cloud which set off a chain reaction.

After the five seconds of silence, screams of agony and pain began to come from within the cloud, which was quickly beginning to blacken. The sand and dust in the air was rapidly turning into hot ash and airborne magma. It was burning the numerous bandits alive inside. However that was not the only purpose for the unique jutsu. As the ash fell unto the ground, the ground began to melt and turn to magma as well further burning and even drowning those who fell over onto it.

Satisfied with her work, Kuro slowly continued on creeping deeper into the camp.

**End **

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I didn't want to keep everyone waiting as I finalize more and more content. Hopefully this and last chapter will be the only chapters like this (Quick ending).

Last chapter, this one, and my next chapter were all actually one really longgggg chapter (20-22k words) but altogether I didn't like how it flowed so that is one of the major reasons it took so long among other things I mentioned earlier. The reason for my stop here is that I'm satisfied with everything up until this point.

I hope to keep this going, please be patient.

Also to those who are wondering Naruto will be fighting very soon. He is the main character!

xxx

Jutsu List

Doton: Doryuso - Rising Stone Spears

Doton: Sunaarashi - Sandstorm

Yoton: Maguma hai o nenshō - Burning Magma Ash

Please review...


End file.
